Taken for You
by MB1000
Summary: Bella Swan is a single mom to a toddler. Her past doesn't prepare her for what happens one fateful night. She is kidnapped and thrown into the Mafia world. They say it's for her protection, but there is a stipulation. What exactly is it? . Mobward Sweetward Momella Dadward Mafia Angst HEA BPOV EPOV (Was nominated for the TWIFANFACTIONRECS Best Completed Fics September 2016)
1. Chapter 1

**Formerly named Mafia Smafia**

 **This is my first fan fiction, though I have read my fair shair. I do not have a beta at this time. Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **I apologize in advance for the first chapter being short! I wanted to go ahead and get it uploaded while I work on the second chapter. I will try to update every Mon-Fri**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 _ **BPOV**_

Home. Finally.

It had been a long day, but it was worth it. My little pride and joy was asleep in the backseat in his carseat. My Liam was 18 months old and full steam ahead.

I didn't like that it was dark outside though. I avoided driving in the dark at all cost especially when I had my son with me. The day had gotten away from us and fated me into pulling into our now dark driveway. I scanned the area. I was always cautious especially with the life I had been dealt. I always tried to be on my toes. But lately I felt I had to be extra cautious. I had a feeling. A feeling like I was been followed or watched. I didn't know if I was being paranoid or if my past was finally catching up to me. Either way I was going to have to get out of the car and get my toddler inside.

Stepping out of the car, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I had a split second to decide if I was going to get back into the car, lock the doors, and drive away or proceed with getting my child in the house and shrug it off as me being delusional. That was until I heard a footstep. I acted then on instinct. My body trying to remember all the self-defense training.

In my pockets, I had pepper spray, a knife, and stun gun. I hoped to get the stun but was meet with the feel of metal. Knife. I can make that work. I then felt an arm around waist and another arm coming at me. Gripping the knife, I slashed my attackers forearm.

"Shit!" I turned to see my attacker, a man, bleeding. Before I could react, I realized he wasn't alone. Two more men were coming at me. The odds were against me. But I to fight. I had my child to think about. I was attacked from all sides. I tried to cut and slash my threw them. I kicked, bit, and did everything possible.

"They said she was going to be a fighter."

"Yeah but I didn't expect this much."

I then saw a white cloth. Crap. If I breathed it in then I wouldn't have a chance, I tried my best to fight it off. I tried holding my breath. All three had a hold on me some way or another. I saw two more figures approach, a man and a women. All I could think about was Liam in that moment. Darkness then engulfed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is long for several reasons. 1, I know the first one was short so I wanted to make up for that. 2. There is a lot "filler" information in the beginning, Meaning it's not as dramatic but essential to playing out the story, As the chapter goes on though it gets more exciting. 3. I know the weekend is after this update so I wanted an extra long update since there will be no other update till Monday most likely. I will try to update every day Mon-Friday, so 5 updates a week. I may occasionally update on the weekend, we shall see.**

 **Also no beta so all mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 2:

BPOV:

My head was killing me. It felt like I had a hangover but I knew that wasn't possible. I struggled to get my eyes open. I shifted my body. _OUCH_. Man was I sore. My mind felt foggy. I tried to figure out where I was and what the hell was going on. _LIAM!_ I jolted up. I was only sitting and immediately felt like I was going to fall on the floor if I tried standing up. _WHERE WAS LIAM?!_

The memories started coming back but it was foggy. I tried to concentrate on what exactly had happened. It made my head heart to think about it. But I had to think about it. I had to know what exactly I had gotten myself into. I tried to concentrate on what my attackers had said before.

" _They said she was going to be a fighter."_

 _"Yeah but I didn't expect this much."_

They knew me! Or whoever told them to kidnap me knew me. Or knew of me...

I didn't knew what they wanted, but I had a pretty good idea. The fact that Liam was no where in sight made me believe my suspicion was right. I then took a good look around the room taking in my surroundings. I was on a couch. I was still clothed and with aftermath of the struggle still on my clothes and no feeling that I had been intimately violated it was safe to say that I hadn't raped. The room was a light blue. There was no windows and no other furniture beside the couch. That didn't leave me with anything to use as a weapon. Whoever brought me was smart and thought this through. I looked around for the door but didn't see one at first. I finally stood up. The room spun at first probably due to whatever drugs they used to knock me out. I then saw it. The door. It had been in the opposite direction where I was facing. I hesitated opening it. Was it a trap? If they wanted me dead, I would be dead, right? I had to find Liam. I reached for the knob and tried turning it. _Shit. It was locked._ I started to pace. I had to get out and I had to get out now! I had to find Liam. I had to make sure he was ok, I had to make sure he wasn't...I couldn't think the word. I had to calm down. If not I was going to have a panic attack. _Come on Bella. You have prepared yourself for this. Well no I actually hadn't since I was in this predicament._ The door opened and snapped me out of my thoughts.

Two people, a man and a woman, slowly walked in. They look to be about in their mid forties. The women had caramel hair that flowed to her shoulders. Her gray eyes looked motherly and she looked at me with love and compassion. _Seriously Bella? You've been kidnapped and you think this person is compassionate?_ I couldn't deny though that there was a motherly quality about her. Beside her stood a blond man with blue eyes. His face looked stern but at the same time gentle. I couldn't figure out why but he seemed like the kind of person you would trust even if you barely knew him. _Oh my god. I 'm developing Stockholm's Syndrome and I've only been awake five minutes at this place._

"Hello Bella.", the women said softly

"How do you know my name? Where's my son?!" I questioned.

"I'm sorry." My attention shifted to the man. " We know who you are and you don't even know our names. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." the man answered, who I now knew as Carlisle.

"You still haven't answered my question. How do you know my name?!"

"There is a lot to discuss and you answers will soon be answered." he said with a soft smile.

"Well I need answers now! Like where is my son?!"

Esme looked at me with even more compassion, "He is fine. I just laid him down for a morning nap. I have been taking care of him while you were resting."

"Resting! You mean while I was knocked out!" I was trying to stay calm but I was really starting to get pissed.

Carlisle eyed me carefully like he was weighing options and then said, "How about we let you see your son, After you see he is fine, we can resume this conversation."

"Fine." I had to see that Liam was okay.

They lead me out of the room. I could try to run but I didn't know where Liam was. I had to keep him safe. Getting myself and a toddler out of here was going to be impossible. They lead me in a room across the hall. Upon stepping in, it looked just like a room an average toddler would have. In the crib I saw my sweet Liam. I ran over and leaned over into the crib to see him better. He was asleep with his hands behind his head. It made me smile a little. He was always napped like that, every since he was 6 months old. At least I knew he was comfortable and not fully aware of the situation. I reached my hand down to run it across his face. His breathing was even and he didn't get startled when I touched him. He was relaxed. He was fine, well for now. I didn't know what was in store for either of us.

I turned to look at Carlisle and Esme. They were waiting patiently. Now the question was, What did they want with me and my son?

 _ **EPOV**_

I was attempting to go over the books for the club, but I was having a hard time concentrating. My mind was preoccupied with _her._ Esme said it was pointless for me to wait around for her to wake up. She said she would be out for awhile especially since she put up such a fight yesterday. I almost found it humorous how it took three men to take her out and another two people to fully complete the mission. The situation itself wasn't funny, but I liked that she had spunk. Which brought me back to what was bugging me before. _What was I going to say to her_? The situation was complicated. This girl obviously had a past or had been in some sort of situation before. The report Jenks have me said she had taken several self-defense classes, knife training classes. She had recently enrolled in a gun class. Luckily she didn't have a gun on her last night. One of my guys might not have walked away. She did get Stephan on the arm with her knife though. If Ian and Jason hadn't been there, who knows what else she might have cut off of Stephan's. I chuckled but was interrupted by my phone buzzing. Emmett's name lit up the screen.

"Yes?" I answered.

"She's awake." _That was sooner then expected._

"Have you notified mom and dad?"

"There talking to her now." _WHAT._

 _"_ I was suppose to be there. Mom was supposed to talk to her and if it got of hand I would intervene."

"Dad went in with her in case-"

"For fuck's sake! Are they just ignoring everything we planned!"

"Hey don't get mad at me. They though it would be best since-" (click)

I hung up. I was pissed. The plan was I was to be notified when she woke up, they wait till I'm at the house and mom was to talk with Bella, if things started to go downhill I would intervene and try talking to her myself. But apparently they decided to ignore it all and just approach her without me and dad decided to join in on the welcome.

I had calmed down some during the drive home. It was a short drive so I was still aggravated. I walked to the building, got in the elevator. and pushed the level for my floor. As soon as I got to my floor I hastily went to the room they left her in. _Empty._ I then heard voices from across the hall. I went to where the voices were and opened the door. I was meet with three pairs of eyes.

"Hello Edward." my father greeted me.

"Can I speak with you out in the hallway?" I said trying not to sound aggravated. Trust me it was difficult.

He looked toward mom. "I'll be fine". she said while smiling warmly.

As soon was were in the hallway I let him have it. "What the fuck happened to sticking with the plan?"

"First of all, you will not speak to me that way. Second of all, I had to make the right decision for the circumstances."

"Right decision? Would it have killed you guys to have called me to let me know she was awake and wait 15 minutes for me to get down here before approaching her?"

"From what Emmett's team could tell from the surveillance cameras in the room she was in, she was getting worked up, She was obviously devising a plan to get out. It didn't help the situation that she was separated from her child, Your mother suggested to speaking with her right away to prevent any further violence. She would most likely be less hostile with a woman. But with what went on last night I still wanted to be there when your mother approached her in case things got out of hand."

" I want to speak with her."

"We haven't explained anything to her yet. Her main concern was her child and seeing him. We were just starting to answer questions."

"Well I'll be more then happy to answer her questions." I walked into the room before he could respond. I was meet with her chocolate eyes. She first looked surprised. Then it looked like she was confused, or thinking too hard, or maybe both. She was beautiful. I thought that the first time I had laid my eyes on her. Of course at the time I had no idea we would be in the current situation. I remembered that day clearly,

 _I had been in the park waiting to meet Emmett. He and Rosalie would be bring their son to the park on occasion trying to seem normal. That's where I first saw her. I approached her hoping to get a date. She was friendly. She smiled and chatted, but politely declined. At first I thought she recognized the family I was a part of, but as time passed I realized she turned down all the men who asked her out. Yes I started to go to back to the park on a regular basis. I even took my niece and nephew to the park just to have an excuse to see her. I also may have had a guy keep an eye on her while she was at the park. She would be friendly to people but always declined dates, play dates, or exchanging any sort of personal information, And that was with_

 _male or female. It made me very curious. I had Jenks run a check one her. I wondered if she was running from someone or maybe she was just paranoid. Or maybe just cautious. This is Chicago after all. All Jenks could find was that she had been here for 6 months, she moved a lot, there was no record of who was her child's father, she took self-defense and weapon training, she was careful not to leave trails. Hell, she didn't have a set schedule of when she came to the park, no routine, it was like she suspected that she could be followed. It made me even more suspicious. That is when I found out about the Volturi's interest also. I then knew she was in danger. I don't know what she had been orginally running from but there would be no out running the Volturi. Well that is unless I got involved. If we laid a claim then the Volturi couldn't claim her. I was technically following guidlines. She was a mother, single, no family or connections that we knew about, hell she even knew self-defense and how to be off the grid. I was also certain that I had eyes on her before the Volturi._

Which brought me back to the current state. I was eager to get in the room but after looking at her and seeing the questions in her eyes, I wasn't sure how to break it her.

"I feel like I have seen you before." She was straight forward. I liked that.

"You have." I replied with smirk. Hell why not be honest.

I could see the wheels turning in her head. "Oh my god! You're the guy from the park!" She was quick I would giver that. Lots of people had approached a the park on a constant basis. Even though I was there quite a lot, she wasn't always aware I was there. At least I didn't think...

"So are you going explain why I am here?" she said with anger and irritation.

"In time."

"Will you people please stop with the vague answers! I have seen you at the park numerous times. I thought you were a parent or uncle of something, But apparently your just a creep who abducts women and children."

 _Ouch that kind of hurt to be honest. I don't get hurt, ever. "_ First of all I am an uncle and those kids were my niece and nephew. Second I am not a creep who abducts women and children."

"Well the fact that I am here proves the second part to be a lie"

"You are here for your own safety. Please trust that I am doing this for your benefit."

She stared at me fiercely. I wasn't sure what was going through that head of hers, but it probably involved inflicting pain on me.

"How is this for me own safety? How does this benefit me?"

"Because if we had not been the ones to take you, another family would have taken you. Trust me they would not be treating this well. They-"

"What other family? What the hell are you talking about? Why would they have taken me? What interest do they have in me?"

"I can't give all the specifics."

"Tell me!"

"Okay, I'll tell you at least part of it."

"Tell me what interest they had in me. What would be the point in taking me?"

"They would have taken you to be one of the wives of that mafia family."

Pure shock washed over her. I don't know if it was the part about a plan to be being kidnapped to be a bride or being kidnapped by a mafia family. Maybe I said to much. See was having multiple effects on my that normally didn't occur with people.

"You said another family..."

 _Oh shit._ "Yes"

"Does that mean? Are you? You're a mafia family also?"

"Yes" I couldn't deny it. I wanted her in my life so I would have to start being honest.

"If the other family was going to take me to be a mafia wife. Does that mean your family took to me to a mafia wife?"

 _Fuck, The one question that I didn't what her to ask._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I do not own Twilight**

 **I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.**

 **Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Also I am so excited that people are following my story!**

Recap:

 _EPOV_

 _"I can't give all the specifics."_

 _"Tell me!"_

 _"Okay, I'll tell you at least part of it."_

 _"Tell me what interest they had in me. What would be the point in taking me?"_

 _"They would have taken you to be one of the wives of that mafia family."_

 _Pure shock washed over her. I don't know if it was the part about a plan to be being kidnapped to be a bride or being kidnapped by a mafia family. Maybe I said to much._

 _"You said another family..."_

 _Oh shit. "Yes"_

 _"Does that mean? Are you? You're a mafia family also?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"If the other family was going to take me to be a mafia wife. Does that mean your family took to me to a mafia wife."_

 _Fuck, The one question that I didn't what her to ask._

Chapter 3:

BPOV

He just admitted to me that they were part of the mafia. ONE of numerous mafia families apparently. Before I could even digest the mere fact that the were apart of the mafia there was another question I had to ask, "If the other family was going to take me to be a mafia wife. Does that mean your family took to me to a mafia wife?"

He didn't answer. He just sat there and grimaced like he was in pain. I waited. Using what little patience I had left at this point to give him a moment to actually fucking answer me. But several heartbeats later and he still remained silent.

"Are you going to answer me or we just going to stare at each other all day?" I said with a bit of acid to my tone.

Still no answer.

"Why won't you answer the question? It's because I'm right isn't? You didn't save me! You just took me for yourselves! To be a wife for someone! Is my supposed future husband picked out? Or you all still debating who I should go to?"

No answer.

I gave up with him and turned to Esme, who had remained quiet the entire time. Maybe she would give me answers. Carlisle never came back in the room after his talk with Edward but I had a suspicion he was right outside the door. "Esme will you please give me answers? Am I expected to be a wife to someone now? Is it how I am supposed to show 'gratitude' for not being taken by this supposed other family?" I used my fingers to show air quotes around gratitude.

She glanced over at Edward who still had not stopped staring at me. Then Esme said, "It's a little more complicated dear. You were not supposed to know about the prospective of being a wife right away. Edward jumped the gun on revealing that information to you. It is true that another family was going to take you. But they are so unlike us dear. Who ever they promised you to would have already forced themselves on you. The are rules that the families follow but grey areas are there. This other family likes to use that grey area to their advantage."

"Rules? Like what kind of rules?"

Now Esme was quiet also. Great.

"Please someone explain all this to me!"

Still nothing.

"When you say rules... Are you saying that all mafia families steal their wives?"

Finally Edward spoke, "No, not all. But sometimes it comes to that since we have secrets to protect. We have to ensure that anyone who gets involved with us stays with us. We have to ensure the survival of the family."

"So join or die?"

"I would never hurt you Bella." I saw the sincerity in his eyes, I tried not to believe it. Tried...

Then something clicked into place of the puzzle I was trying to put together. "You!"

He looked surprised and then fearful of my next words.

"I'm suppose to be your wife aren't I?!"

He finally looked away.

"I'm taking that as a yes." I said not making my anger a secret.

"Bella it's not what you think. I never wanted it to happen like this. I wanted for us to get to know each other a little bit before-" I cut him off.

"Oh before you kidnap me?"

"Bella we do things differently. We-" again I didn't let him finish.

"STOP! Just stop I don't want to hear anymore right now!"

The hurt in his eyes was prevalent. There was that part of me that wanted to believe every word he said. He was easily the best looking men I had every seen. He had piercing green eyes that looked like he could stare into your soul. An odd shade of bronze hair covered his head in a messy but beautiful way. His jaw line was prominent and it lead to lips that I just wanted to kiss. _Get a hold of yourself Bella. This guy has admitted to having kidnapped to be his wife and your thinking about kissing him._ But looks aside, I couldn't deny this pull I had towards him, This attraction! And it just wasn't physical attraction. It was something else. I felt it the times I had seen him at the park. The time he spoke with me at the park, I wanted so badly to accept this offer of a date, but didn't due to always being cautious.

Because I had to. Because of my past. Did they know about my past? Things Liam and I were connected to? LIAM! He never once brought up Liam and how he played into this.

"What are you going to do with my son?" The fear was in my voice no matter how much I tried to hide it

Edward looked at me with compassion in eyes. "No one will hurt him or you. I promise you that. I will provide him and you with everything you need. You will be able to care for him like you always have. He will be loved and accepted into this family."

I knew it could all be a lie, but I still believed him. He was sincere. I could see it. The fierceness and genuineness in his eyes and voice made me believe he was being honest. He acted as if he would rather die then let someone hurt me or Liam.

"Okay." was all I could say.

And with that Edward stood and I immediately followed suit. It was more of reaction then anything else. I had always been prepared to defend my son and I. Edward carefully walked over and gently put his hand on my cheek. He had to notice that I immediately tensed up. He paused and then very carefully placed a kiss on my forehead and then walked out the door. My heart was pounding in my chest. He promised me no one would hurt me. And more importantly he promised no one would hurt my son. I believed him. I had to believe him. I had to hope. But even then every being in me all the way to my core trusted him. And I _wanted_ to be near him. These feeling were foreign to me. I have never felt a longing to man before.

EPOV

"Are you going to give me answers?" _CRACK_ I think he's nose was broken, but I really didn't care.

"OOWWW! FUCK I THINK YOU BROKE ME NOSE." My suspicion was correct.

Emmett stepped up now, "Oh your nose is broken? Here let me fix it for you." Emmett locked his fingers around the guys nose and pulled and tugged. Inflicting more damage. He could be a sick bastard when he wanted to me.

"Just give us the name of who work for and this stops. Capiche? My day has not gone as planned and patience is very thin. I have no problem breaking every last bone of yours and then letting Emmett hear 'fix them' if you know what I mean."

He remained silent.

"Your choice." And with that I broke his ankels.

THE NEXT DAY

still EPOV

I sat in my office chair but wasn't doing any work. It took almost the entire night to get the needed information out of that fucker. But I didn't mind I was already pissed and doubted I would have gotten much sleep anyway. My mind was consumed with _her._

I was trying to wrap my head around it all. Things had definitely not gone as planned with Bella. From her waking up without me there to finding out so soon about the mafia to her finding out so soon about being my future wife. I had it planned out to go so differently. _Sigh_ Well at least she knows now even if she doesn't know everything. The other details I would soon tell her but the mafia and wife part is over. I should have known her reaction would be anger, but it still hurt seeing her like that. Her thinking that I would hurt her or her son. But I tried putting it on perspective. She had been dragged away from her life and then two major bombshells had been dropped on her. She was actually doing well. She didn't punch me when I kissed her forehead so that was a good sign. She actually seemed calm when I left the room with Esme still in it. Now I had to figure out how to approach her again. This was becoming even more complicated. Maybe if I knew more about her? I called Jenks.

"Hello Mr. Cullen"

"Hello Jenks. Have you made anymore progress with the Bella Swan report?"

"I'm sorry sir but no. She did a very good job covering her tracks-"

"What the fuck am I paying for?"

"Sir, what little information I have been able to find the average person wouldn't be able to find. It seems as if she has been covering her tracks"

"Covering her tracks? Do you think she is running from someone or something?"

"I'm not sure. But her past is too clean. There are records I can't find and missing pieces of information."

"Like what exactly?"

"For starters the father of her child. There is no record of him and after digging I can't find that she was involved with anyone. There are no leads of who the father of the child might be. There is no record of her pregnancy or birth. I managed to find a birth certificate but I think the only reason she even has that is to prove the child is hers. The birth certificate was issued 6 months after the child would have been born."

 _Interesting. What is she hiding._ "She calls her son 'Liam' but I noticed on the last report you have me it said her son's was William Swan."

"That's correct. I can try running the name Liam Swan and see what I get. But she may have derived Liam from William to be a nickname. Also it could be a security precaution. She definitely has been careful."

"Any update with parents and other family and friends?"

"Same as before. A little over 2 to 2 half years ago she cut them off completely. She was never close with them but then she all of a sudden she stopped talking to them and in their words 'dropped off the face of the earth' and they haven't heard from her since. She has moved around a lot since then. She doesn't give out a lot of information to anyone she associates with."

"Okay. Keep digging and get back to me."

"Yes Mr. Cullen."

The line went dead. I was pondering over what Jenks had told me. Bella cut her family and friends off around 2 to 2 and half years ago. Why? Wait...That would have been when she got pregnant with Liam. That's when she started covering her tracks, moving around, not planting roots. It had to do with Liam. Or better yet Liam's father. The question was "Who was he?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I don't own Twilight**

 **Thanks to everyone who has been supportive! Also I know every time one question gets answered two more questions take it's place. But all in time! I have a thought out story plot and it will take some time to completely unravel all the mysteries. BUT it will stay exciting and this chapter will answer some questions.**

 **Some people have said the chapters are too short. I'll be updating every day MON-FRI and this week a lot is going happen! If I was updating just once a week I would make the chapters longer, but since there will 5 updates a week I think the there starting to become an okay length.**

 **Also I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 4:

BPOV

Two days and two nights had passed since being brought to wherever I was now. Now it was day three. Liam didn't mind the new location. He had a crib, toys, food and me so he was happy. They, the Cullens, had made sure Liam had everything he needed. Esme brought three meals every day to Liam's room for me and Liam. I hadn't seen Carlisle since the initial meeting. I hadn't seen Edward either for three days. I didn't know whether to be happy or upset about that. I knew he was somewhere around here. I heard people walk around in the hallways. I also knew there were guards outside my door. I heard Edward talking to them and checking on me. One guard offered to show me around while someone stayed with Liam. I declined. I was too scared to leave Liam. I hadn't left Liam since I woke up here. I slept in the rocker in his room and there was a bathroom attached. I hadn't showered though. I was afraid to leave him. Being in the shower made me vulnerable. I considered bringing him in the bathroom with me but there the lock was on the _outside_ of the bathroom so I would still be vulnerable. Plus I didn't want to put on the same dirty clothes after getting clean. I knew I had clothes somewhere around here in another room. I knew I had a room somewhere with my belongings. I never gave them the chance to show it to me. Partly because I was being stubborn. _Hey I didn't choose to be here._ Partly because of the safety issue. But I also had a feeling it was me _and_ Edward's room and the reality of my situation hadn't sunk in all the way yet. Part of me trusted Edward and thought he would take care of me. I wanted to slap that part. But I couldn't deny what ever it was between us.

Esme walked in with lunch and her usual smile. I smiled back. Despite the circumstances I liked Esme. She was very maternal and easy to talk to. Liam was bouncing up and down excited for food.

"Bella how about I watch Liam so you can take a shower? I'm sure you would like a break and a chance to freshen up. I brought you some fresh clothes"

I didn't know what to say. I would love a shower and clean clothes! But I was still nervous about leaving Liam. I trusted Esme but I was so use to being over cautious. Being over cautious was like auto pilot for me. I started feeding Liam his food and didn't answer right away and instead chewed my lip.

Sensing my nervousness, Esme gently said, "Liam will be fine. I can assure you of that. I will stay in this room with him and not take him out. He is completely safe here. You have to take care of yourself also. I know you have been sleeping in that rocker for the past two nights also."

I looked down at the carpet. Since Esme put it that way, it made me feel guilty,

I contemplated for another second. "Okay, I'll shower then eat."

Esme smiled and handed me the clothes and a toiletry bag. I then made my to shower in Liam's bathroom. A shower was exactly what I needed. The hot water helped to relax my muscles. Sleeping in the rocking chair wasn't helping my back. I grabbed the shampoo that had been in the toiletry bag Esme gave me and got to washing my hair. _Strawberry...My shampoo at home had been strawberry scented. Coincidence? Had they gone through my home? If so wouldn't I have had my old clothes? But that would tie back, right? I don't know..._ My head started to spin with all the questions I was throwing out. Anxiety crept me and rushed through the rest of the shower. I dried and inspected the clothes Esme had given me. They weren't my old clothes but definitely looked like something I would wear. How much did this family know about me? I had so many questions

I made my way back into where Esme and Liam was. Liam had finished lunch and looked to be enjoying himself playing with some trucks. I grabbed my lunch and sat down.

"Mama!" Liam yelled when he saw me. He ran up and hugged me and then scurried back to his toys. Esme smiled, clearly happy that Liam was happy.

"Can I ask you something Esme? Mafia related?" We hadn't discussed anything about the mafia or me kidnapped since two days ago. Or was it three? Everything was a little jumbled. But I didn't know if she would agree to talking about the mafia or the _family_.

"Of course."

"How does it work? The whole wife thing? Does every family just swoop in and take women they want to marry?"

She smiled to my surprise. "I guess it would seem that way. I've been hesitant to discuss it all with you. Edward originally wanted to be the one to tell you and explain everything. His plans for all this haven't happened the way he wanted. I don't know when he plans on discussing any of this again with you." She paused contemplating and then looked at me and said, "But I think you deserve answers. It also may be better coming from me, a woman and also a mafia wife."

I shifted in my seat. I picked at my sandwich. but eagerly waited for her to continue.

"There are multiple mafia families. A lot more than the average person realizes. They all follow a certain code and rules. Every individual family also has there own set of unique rules but they must compliment the universal mafia code and rules. For all mafia families the importance of maintaining secrecy is a top priority. Yes the general public will have their speculations and everyone may "know" per say but there can never be any evidence or anyone outside the family that knows the truth. Traitors are not dealt with well. Also maintaining and continuing the family is very important. Years ago the families had issues with having children. Wives were unable to conceive or were unfit as mothers. Wives also started to turn on their husbands. That is when the families started to ensure the wives would be a good fit to be a mafia wife and mother. A wife had to pass certain qualifications. It evolved over the years and families developed ways on how to obtain these wives, some families go about it differently."

"You mean kidnap?" I couldn't help myself.

"We normally stay away from that. It is very common among other families. Some see it as ensuring the women is fit to be a mafia wife and mother. When choosing a mafia wife, she must be a mother, single, no family or connections. If she were to disappear, no one would really notice per say."

"So they choose women who already have kids?"

"Yes to ensure they can bear children and able to take care of children."

"And she has to be single with no family or friends?"

"Yes"

Well that's great. Everything I did to make me and Liam safe actually made me a prime candidate to be a mafia wife. "You said your family does things differently?"

"Yes, we normally don't forcefully take."

"But other families do? How do they get the women to agree to the life?"

A sadness appeared in her eyes. "They brain wash and use other tactics. But more families are going about it better. Some seek out women who are in bad situations and offer them a new life. They give them a whole new identity and protection. The women become loyal and the family becomes stronger."

"Is that what your family does?"

"In a way. We are not as organized about it as other families. When I met Carlisle I had just lost my husband and son. I had been in a forced marriage and didn't love John, my deceased husband. But I loved my son that I lost. Carlisle helped me get through the grief. He offered me a whole new life. I joined him without looking back. I had been wishing for death and Carlisle had breathed life into me. We had Edward shortly after."

Edward was the oldest. Wait that meant. "Since Edward is the oldest does that mean he takes over for Carlisle some day? As head of the family?"

"Yes" Even better. Not only was I to be a mafia wife, but a mafia wife to a _Don_.

"Do you have any other children besides Edward?"

"Yes, two other boys, Emmett and Jasper. They both are married with children. Jasper meet Alice when her son was two. She was independent and a free spirit and he loved her. She passed all qualifications and he eased her into the life. Emmett meet Rosalie in a low point in her life. She had lost a baby but the doctors said she would be able to have more. Her reason for losing the baby was not her fault. She figured out Emmett was in the mafia life before Emmett could fully explain, but she accepted him and loved him. They have a son now."

"So even if a women loses a child in pregnancy she still qualifies?" What can I say I was curious.

"Yes, as long as there is no indication that she can't have more children. They have expanded the rules more over the years. In some ways that I don't like."

"Like how?"

She didn't answer right away. That mean it was bad.

"Please Esme tell me."

"Jealousy between children at one point become an issue and also parents showing favoritism. Many families would not let the first child take over being Don, the leader, if it wasn't the biological child of the father who was the Don. So the families saw it fit that if the husband wanted to get rid of the wive's children that were not biologically his, the ones she had before him, he could. He had to do it within the first week of the soon-to-be wife arriving at the family's home."

Oh god. Fear consumed me."When say get rid of, you mean-" I couldn't bring myself to say it. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Bella, I see the fear in you and you are jumping to conclusions. Edward would never hurt your son. Believe me he understands better than most." _What the hell did that mean?_

It was a lot to digest and I still had more questions. "This other family. Do you know them? Would they have?You know?" I couldn't bring myself to fully ask the question. If they would have killed my son.

"The other family that were going to take you is the Volturi family. Yes, they are known for disposing of the mother's first born. They also brain wash and use other tactics to ensure the compliance of the wives."

"That's awful! Inhumane!" _What kind of person or family does that?_

"Yes, I agree. Carlisle was raised to respect women more and lives in general. He was an only child. His mother's first born died in a car accident a year after becoming a mafia wife. They had Carlisle but were never able to have any more. He helped teach our boys the sovereignty of life and to respect women."

"None of your sons every planned on kidnapping women to become their wives." I said it more like a question then a statement.

"No. They wanted the women to have a choice so to speak. They couldn't tell them about the

family and mafia unless they joined of course. But they could see if their was that connection. That attraction or pull you feel towards a person. That feeling like you can put your life into their hands. Some feel it instantly, some it takes a little time." I knew exactly what she was talking about. I had felt it with Edward. But how? I barely knew him.

Esme continued, "If that connection and trust was there that meant they would accept them for who they are, mafia family included. Edward said he felt that with you when he meet you briefly at the park." _Oh shit what had he told them?_ " He was going to do things so differently. Then we were informed the Volturi planned to take you. Edward was furious to say the least. You wanted to protect you. He knew the horrible things they would put you and your son through. He had no other choice but to take you to ensure your safety. He wanted you to fall for him naturally like what happened with his brothers, but he knew if he waited you would kidnapped by the other family."

I didn't know what to say in response. I had been pretty pissed the last few days. I had had no choice in the matter. But it was hard to be mad when they explained like that. I almost felt grateful towards Edward. He also probably pissed off the other family and made himself a few enemies. How would have things played out if this other family wasn't interested in me and tried taking me? What if Edward hadn't been practically forced to take me? Would I have let him get to know me? And me him? There was something there. I had been furious at him the other day but even though I felt it. I knew I needed to make a choice. Then there was a knock on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: I don't own Twilight**

 **I don't have a beta and didn't get to proofread this very well so all mistakes are my own!**

 **Also I want to stress that this is rated M! Some people haven't reacted well to some parts of the story line! I know some people assocaite M rating with just lots of cussing and lemons, but there is a lot of dark elements and themes in this story. Also lots of criminial activity! Some people seemed to be suprised by this. But thank you to everyone who is reviewing and following!**

Chapter 5

 _EPOV_

I decided to approach her. It had been three days. I gave her time. I had a guard offer to show her around but she wouldn't leave the room. The guard said she was "polite" about it. Well fuck that. I've waited but now she was going to have get out of her comfort zone. She wasn't going to stay in that room for eternity. Hell I even didn't even go into the room since last time. I waited for her to come out and talk. Esme was the only one to go in every day, three times a day to be exact. Apparently Bella liked my mother. What wasn't there to like? I would gut a guy for disrespecting my Ma.

I was outside the door of her room now. Vinny and Mikey were the guards on duty now. I nodded to both and then knocked on the door. Hey I can be a polite motherfucker now. "Come in" it was Bella's voice but I could have sworn I had heard my mother's a second ago. It was a little late for lunch. _Unless my mother has been talking. Yeah she could be "hanging out" with Bella but I doubt that._ I walked in and took in the scene. Liam was on the floor playing, He paused for a second to look at me and smile and then went back to playing. Bella looked like she had showered not to long ago. Her hair was damp and she looked different somehow, but I couldn't put my finger on it exactly... My mother was well my mother. She was smiling and cheerfull as ever. "Hello" I said to everyone but I was lookig directly at Bella. "Hi" she said with a small smile. _Well at least we're getting somewhere._ I turned my attention to Esme. "Ma do you mind if I have a moment to talk with Bella?"

Esme got up and turned to Bella, "Let me know if you need anything. Just tell the guards and they'll contact me." Ma then left, which then left Bella and I in silence.

"So are we going to play the staring game again?' Bella said finally breaking the silence.

 _Sassy little thing_ "No" I said with a smirk

"So what it is that you wanted to talk about?" _She was right to the point. I like her even more._

"Did you and my mother have a chat? Talk about anything interesting?"

"I don't see how that concerns you" _Yep definitly sassy_

"Oh but I'm sure it does." I gave a stern look. I didn't want to intimidate her but I wanted to get my point across.

"She just filled me in on few things." _Well fuck_

"And?" _I was going to have to drag this out here._

 _"_ And it was things I derserved to know." _Yep tooth and tail_

I bent my head with closed eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and finger. I breathed deaply in and then exhaled. "Bella please." After I made sure she calm I looked up and into her eyes. I was confused the emotion in them. Was it hurt? Pity for me? Why would she feel bad for me?

"I'm sorry" and she looked down

"What are you sorry for?" Now I was confused.

"I'm upsetting you or something. Your eyes look like their full of pain." _How the hell could she see that? I was going to lose my man card with this girl._

"No you're not upsetting me. I just want to know what you know now. What did my mother tell?."

A beat passed "Esme told me a little bit about mafia wives." She checked my expression. I would be mad if it had been anyone otber then my mother that told her. "She didn't give me a lot of the details, just the basics. The qualifications of a mafia wife, how the rules change, and how your family does things differently." There was an emotion she was trying to hide but I wasn't sure what. Was sommething bothering her? Bella then continued, "She also said that some families get rid of the first child since it's not the biological child of the husband but they have to do so within the first week." _That explains it_

"Bella..." She looked at my with eyes that looked like were going to rain tears any minute. I don't do well with tears. But I had a desire to comfort her, which I'm not the comforting type by a long shot. But I wanted to comfort _her_. I stood up and pulled her up into my arms. She didn't resist. "I would never do anything to hurt you or Liam. You have my word, Anyone that trys to hurt either one of you I will skin alive," I felt her tense up with the last part. _Ok maybe the skinning people alive part was too much, But it was true. Anyone who tried to hurt them would be praying for death after I get my hands on them._ I pulled her chin so was looking into my eyes. "You are safe with me." Then I heard laughng. We both turned and Liam was smiling at us. _Well at least the kid is cool with it_ I let go of Bella and we both sat down to our orginal seats.

"So what did you orginally come in here to talk to me about?" Bella said questionally.

"Well first off I just wanted to see with my own eyes that you were ok. You had thrown a tantrum when you first got here-"

"Tantrum? Really?" I saw that I hit a nerve. _Best to calm her down_

"My apologies. Wrong word. You had been relatively calm since then, I was actually a little suprised. And you haven't tried to run away."

"There is no point in screaming and throwing a fit if it will do nothing, And I'm not stupid enough to think I would be able to get out of here sucessfully with a toddler in tow. It's not worth putting Liam's life at risk," _Well she's being at least somewhat reasonable._

"Your right about not being able to escape. But I was suprised you didn't want to be shown around. They've also told me you never leave this room"

Silence. _Wasn't expecting silence_ Another heartbeat passed and then Bella spoke, "Well I'm not exactly thrilled with my situation, And I felt safer with keeping me and Liam in here."

"I'm guessing today was the first day you actually showered" Her head shot up "Esme finally earn your trust? You didn't think it was a part of some scheme.'

"You can't fake the compassion Esme has." Bella said with a small smile _God I love that smile, Shit this girl was turning me softt_

"True, I'm just glad you see that"

"I can read people pretty well, well usually I can." _What was that about?_

"Bella I need to ask some questions. You're not going to want to answer them, but it's best for you. That way I can better protect you and Liam

Bella was quiet for a moment. "Okay"

"When I had your background looked into there were pieces missing. The way you lived your life...it was like you were runing from something or somone. When I looked into Liam and his biological father.." Bella perked up and I tried to hide that I noticed. "We couldn't find out who Liam's father is. Hell we couldn't get any leads to who he is. And Bella I don't think it's a coinscedence that you dropped everyone in your life around the same time you got pregnant with Liam"

Fear spread across Bella's face. Then she looked like she about to cry.

"Bella, please just explain it all to me. In what ever order you feel comfortable with," There was still that fear on her face. "Bella you can trust me, I need to know to keep you safe, to keep Liam safe."

Bella stayed silent,

'Okay Bella just tell me this, Who is Liam's father?"

"I...I don't,... I don't know"

"Bella please!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"What do you mean you don't know?" I highly doubt this girl is a slut who slept around

"I...I was raped."

Rage consumed me. RAPED?! Who the fuck thinks they could rape a girl like Isabella and get away with it?! I will hunt them down and ...the look on Bella's face snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You think different of me now, don't you?' the pain on her face caused pain all over me. I got up and pulled her into my arms once again.

"No. at least not how you think. You are even stronger then I thought. To live throught that and be the amazing mom you are to Liam, not alot of women could do that." She was crying into my chest and all I wanted to do was comfort her. I'm not a softy by any means The only emotions I show on a regular basis is anger and rage. I'm not the crying and hugging type, But Bella stirred up these emotions that I never thought I would feel.

Once sobs from Bella started to quiet down I gently said, "Bella I know this is hard to talk about it but you need to tell me everything you can about what happened" I let loose from around her to give her some space. Bella wiped her tears and we both sat down again.

 _BPOV_

"I never went out much. I had meet two girls in college, Jessica and Lauren, and we weren't close. We were friends out of convience. They kept inviting me to go to this club called Darkness." I noticed a flicker of emotion cross Edward's face, Was it rage? "I kept making excuses until finally agreed to go with them. We were all 21 but I never drank usually. They were very particular about the day and time but I didn't think anything of it then. Like I said I was never into the club scene so i figured they were trying to go at a good time. When we got to the club we were immediantly let in and escorted to the VIP section. I thought it was weird, and Lauren must have noticed my hesitation because she then told me she was seeing a guy who had connections there." I could see that Edward was trying to hide some kind of emtion or reaction. He was either was really upset even though it was just the begining of the story or he knew something about this club Darkness and/or the people there. I would ask him later so I just continued with the story. "Lauren introduced me to everyone and they apparently all ready knew Jessica. I got uncomfortable because the only other people in the VIP section were guys. The were big and intimidating. Lauren immediantly went to sit with whatever guy see had been seeing. I tried to stick with Jessica because I had an uneasy feeling. The girls kept trying to push me to drink. I would sip here and there but always kept my cup in my hand. There were four guys that sat with us and Lauren and Jessica tried keeping there attention. Four other guys just stood aroud. I figured they were bouncers but i thought it was weird that they needed four. Jessica dragged me unto the dance floor at one point. When we got back to where the others were I got the uneasy feeling again. I tried to get Jessica or Lauren to leave with me, but neither would. I was afraid to go by myself. My gut kept telling me not to be left alone. The waitress handed me a drink and at that point I was so thirsty I accepted. I didn't realize that someone had already slipped something into it. I started to feel dizzy and thought I was going to pass out. I convinced Jessica to go to the bathroom with me. I didn't realize she was in on their plan. My memory of what happned next goes in and out. I have a hard time remembering everything that happened, especially the finer details. Though there are some details that I did hang on to.' I saw emotion flicker across Edward's face gain. yep definitly rage. I proceded with the story. "So at some point when we were in the bathroom one of the guys from the VIP cornered us the bathroom. Jessica looked at me and said, 'I would say I'm sorry about this, but I'm not.' and then she left me there with him. I tried to run but whatever they had slipped in my drink was making it difficult to stand up much less fight him off. He started to approach me when I heard gunshots somewhere in the club. There was pounding on the door and yelling. He left and I thought I was safe. I tried to leave but someone was waiting outside the door. I then realized it was one of the bouncers who had been at the VIP section. He looked at me and said 'Now it would be a shame for you to go to waist.' and then he..." I coudn't finish my sentence and broke down crying. I then felt Edward's arms around me. He didn't say anything, but just held me. I don't know how long I cried. I just let him hold me. I had never let myself be so emotionally vulnerable with a person till now. I felt like I could trust Edward. I don't know why but there was something between us. After I finished crying I lifted my head and realized I had probably ruined his shirt.

"Bella you are one of the strongest people I know. What you went through was horrible. You were betrayed by people who were trying to act like your friend. You were preyed upon by monsters. I swear Bella I will hunt them down and..."

"Edward how? Unless you have a suspicion of who they are?"

By his facial expression I'm sure he did. "Yes I think I may have an idea of who tried to rape and who could lead me to answers of who did."

I didn't know what to say.

"Bella is there anything else you can tell me? Why did you leave home and cut everyone off? I know you went through a horrible ordeal and then to find out your pregnant.."

"The next day, after what happened, I woke up behind a dumpster a couple of streets down. I don't know if he thought I would end of dead or if I wouldn't remember anything. I wasn't sure who to tell. I was hesistant to go to the police because Jessica showed up at my door the next day demanding answers. She said if I knew what was good for me I wouldn't breathe a word if I knew anything. She seemed scared. Things hadn't happened according to their plan I think and I was collaterol damage. I had a feeling I got mixed up into something bad. I dropped out of college and started packing. Two weeks after the incident I found out I was pregnant. I had been a virgin so there was no doubt it was my attacker's baby. I couldn't bring myself to get an abortion. It wasn't the baby's fault. But I was even more scared if they, whoever those people were, found out. I moved and contacted a child hood friend and asked to stay with him. He could tell soemthing was wrong. I told him I was in trouble. I didn't give him any details but he figured out I was pregnant. He said the best thing to do was let him claim the baby!" I again saw something the same emotion flicker across Edward's face. "I told him he was crazy. He wasn't the father so why should he claim the baby? We had never dated. There had never been anything intimadte between us. He said he needed to claim the baby right away in order for things to work out. That he needed to tell his family right away. I told him he was crazy and not making sense. At that point I was a little paranoid. I was afraid to trust anyone so I left. I cut off contact with everyone. I felt like I was running from something. I was afraid my attacker and the other people from the club would come looking for me especially after Jessica showed up the next day. Jacob acted weird."

"Jacob? That was your childhood friend you visited?"

"Yes." Again with facial flickers! Edward obviously knew something!

"Edward what do you know? You keep getting these facial expressions. You've been reacting to names and places. You know something or have a suspicion or something!"

He was silent at first. He looked like he was trying to choose his words carefully or decide how much he was going to tell me.

"Bella how much do you know about your friend Jacob Black?"

 _oh shit he somehow knows Jacob?!_


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I don't own Twilight!

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!

Sorry about not getting a chapter up yesterday. I don't why it wouldn't let me upload the document. It said it was incompatible but it was just like

Other documents I've uploaded. Any who, I'll upload chapter tomorrow also that way you guys still get 5 chapters this week.

Also I have no beta so mistakes are all mine.

Chapter 6

BPOV

We sat there in silence for what seemed like forever, but I'm pretty sure it was only like 10 seconds, but still. Edward knew something. Multiple things. He somehow knew Jacob. He knew something about the club Darkness and the people who were a part of the plan of me being raped. Our worlds were more connected then I realized.

"Edward what do you know about Jacob? And the club Darkness and the people that were there. You know something." A whole of somethings

He let out a breath that he been holding in and looked at me with a tortured expression.

"Edward if you care about me at all you will tell me." His eyes sharpened That did it

"Bella I'm not sure how to tell you. I don't want to upset you more."

"I can handle it."

"First of all Jacob Black is apart of the mafia families." My heart stopped. No fucking way

Edward must of noticed my shocked expression because he had paused. How could Jacob be apart of the Mafia families?

"Bella all of his family is apart of the mafia. They make up the Quileute family mafia."

I didn't know what to say.

"I know my mother told you some about the mafia families. She told you about the qualifications of a mafia wife, correct?"

I nodded.

"And she told that each family handles it differently, correct?" AKA to kidnap or not to kidnap…

Again I just nodded.

"The Quillettes developed their own strategy of obtaining a wife. Since one of the qualifications for a wife was to be a mother, the Quillettes chose to impregnate women of their choosing. They would then claim the child publicly. The Quillette mafia would then recognize the women as a suitable wife."

So that's why Jacob wanted to claim Liam. He would have married me and I would have become apart of that mafia family. "I thought the mafia rules was that a mafia wife just had to be able to have kids? The other families pick women who already have kids."

"That's what the majority would do. The Quillettes knew jealousy and favouritism was prevelant they thought thi. would prevent that since all the children would be biological to the father. Also the women were willing. They chose to apart of the mafia family. The Quillettes also saw it as more civilized in that matter also. No kidnapping or forcing. The women were also normally Quillette by heritage also, Native American."

I just soaked it all in. So Jacob's solution to me be being pregnant was join his family, his mafia family. Well that's just peachy...Wait

"They men who were at Darkness that night... were they...are they...a mafia family too?"

I couldn't read Edward's expression. "Yes" was all he said

"Which family?" I had a suspicion I already knew...

"The Volturri" he said the disgust

"As in the Volturri who tried to kidnap me?"

"Yes."

Well that's just fucking great! I'm a fucking magnet for the mafia!

I couldn't speak. I was just thinking about how fucked up it all was. I was so mixed up in the mafia world before Edward came along. He practically saved me from the evilest part. Now the million dollar question.

"Liam's father..."

My eyes meet Edward's. He looked like he was pain. "Bella, he...the man who raped you was most likely not apart of the actual Volturri family. He was most likely a guard. They act like bouncers at the clubs when families are there. The night you were...raped. Another mafia family stormed the club looking for some members of the Volturri family. They had killed one of the other mafia's family men and we were out for blood. During the blood bath one guard took the opportunity to...take advantage of you...since which ever Volturri member didn't." I felt like I was going to be sick. My child's father was associated with another mafia family. A fucking guard.

"Bella I'm sorry. I know this a lot to take in. But be assured you weren't paranoid for being cautious. They had been looking for you. You were a loose end. They may not know that guard raped you and Liam was the product. They could have decided to kidnap you to be a wife since you had already been targeted."

"Is that why there was some scheme to rape me? To get me pregnant like the Quillettes, except the Quillettes don't rape. According to you that is."

"I don't know. The Volturri are not known for that. But that doesn't mean it's not a possibility. The are a ruthless family. Women are just pawns to them, playthings, a means to continue on the family. It's disgusting. really"

It was really sinking in how different Edward and his family were from the rest of the mafia world. I also was basically a magnet for all this. I would almost say I was lucky Edward took me.

"Is there a way to find out who it was? Both of them? Who raped me? and who was going to?"

"I can try Bella. But the guard might not be alive anymore. They might have disposed of him for abandoning his post. But I will try you have you have my word."

"Thank you." was all I could say

"Aside from the obvious is there a particular reason, why?"

"Because I want to see their faces and then watch them die."

EPOV

The conversation with Bella had better then expected. Hell she even wanted the motherfuckers dead. I was going to kill them anyways but it was nice to be on the same page. A week had passed and things were better so to speak, Not exactly how I wanted them to but better. Bella didn't object to me coming to Liam's room to visit them everyday, multiple times a day sometimes. She hadn't left the room yet. Esme still delivered all meals and watched Liam while Bella showered. I hadn't pushed the issue of Bella staying in the room. Hell I could understand. After what she has been through I would be that way too. But I think I was definitely earning her trust. I contemplated having a bed put into Liam's room so Bella didn't have to r9leep in the rocker. But I figured that encouraged the behavior and I didn't want that, I knew she wasn't eager to share a room with me and that would be my guess as to one of the reasons she hasn't left the room. She's smart enough to have figured out our bedrooms aren't separate, one bedroom is our room.

I was still trying to figure out who was responsible for raping Bella, who attempted to rape Bella, and everyone on the scheme that night. I knew it was Volturri family but I wasn't sure which members in particular. I needed to tell the rest of my family the situation with Bella. Well I needed to tell Carlisle, he was the don and might have some leads. I contemplated telling Emmett and Jasper but I would decide after talking with Carlisle.

I was meeting Dad at his office. All he knew was that I needed to talk about Bella. I walked in and he was talking with Ma on the phone by the sound of it. He looked at me once I stepped into the office and said his goodbyes to Esme.

"Edward, I understand you want to discuss somethings about Isabella?"

"Yeah I talked to her and got a lot of information. Some isn't too pretty. I'm not sure how to handle some of it," I wasn't sure how to start. How do you tell your father your soon to be wife was raped? and a child happened?

He saw my reluctance. "Son, tell me what you know."

Half an hour later Carlisle knew everything.

"Well it looks like you have some fuckers to kill." Carlisle was all for taking them out. This would be a lot easier with the Don's approval.

"How will I justify to the other families? I'll be killing a mafia member?"

"We'll find a reason. Even set him up for the breaking the code if need be. The Volturri have had it coming for awhile now. It will be interesting to see if the guard responsible for raping Bella is even still alive."

"Well I first to find both. "

"Jasper can help with that," I felt uneasy telling my brothers. While I would appreciate the help, I felt it wasn't my place to share Bella's intimite life

"You sure it's the right thing to tell them?"

"Yes, But tell them not to tell the girls. Bella should be the one tell them in her own time,"

I nodded in agreement

"I'll let you know if I come across anything relevant. In the mean time I have a guy I need you to handle." Perfect I need someone to take my anger out on.

I then left for the warehouse

I was looking forward to torturing this motherfucker. I had a lot of pent up rage. Everything Bella told me made me want to kill someone. It took everything to not let her see the rage overtake me when she told me what those scumbags did to her.

At the warehouse waiting for me was one of my least favorite type of people. A cop, and a dirty cop, and not only that a dirty cop who didn't help the mafia families. If you were a dirty cop you might as well be the good kind. But no this guy was the worse of them. Claiming to seeking justice but in reality only looking out for himself. He had been undercover cop supposed to infiltrate the mafia life, We saw it a mile away. We feed him false info and set him on a wild goose chase. But he did manage to get infiltrate another mafia family, He then used info to steal from us. He was stealing drugs, selling, and pocketing he money, Yeah that's some justice. Instead of bringing down supposed criminals, you steal for your profit and end pissing off the wrong people.

"Well hello Steve"

"Fuck you"

"That is the wrong way to great your host" I said with a mocking tone

"They will bring you down soon enough. They fry your ass for murdering me"

"Oh contrar"

"Murdering a police officer..."

"Oh they won't be able to identify you. They will just assume you got in to deep and went bad"

That shut the bastard up, but not for long.

I grabbed a pair of pliers and started pulling his teeth out one by one


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: I do not own Twilight**

 **Hello! Here is a Saturday update since I had technical issues Thursday and couldn't upload Thursday's chapter till Friday. I wanted to make sure you guys got all 5 chapter updates this week! This chapter is the longest by far. See you guys Monday!**

Chapter 7

 _EPOV_

The scalding hot water poured down my back but I welcomed it. I had scrubbed off all traces of that fucker Steve. He was an idiot to think he could steal from me and get away with it. They wouldn't find the his body, because there wasn't anything left. I had pulled all of his teeth out, crushed them, and then proceeded to cut up up his body into pieces. After dousing it with gasoline and burning him to a crisp, I dumped the remains in the river. Good luck getting DNA or dental from that. Someone would come looking for him eventually but they wouldn't find anything.

After getting cleaned up, I was now at the club doing work that was actually legal. I had put the club on the back burner since I was trying be with Bella and Liam more often. I also had been digging into the Volturi trying to get answers for Bella. I spent all day finally getting the books straight for the club and handling all the other business shit. I poured myself a glass of whiskey. I was no closer to answers for Bella. I rubbed my hands over my face in frustration. I decided to take my father's advice and call Jasper.

After two rings, "Hello"

"Jaz, I need you at the club to talk to you about some sensitive information."

"Okay, I can be there in 15. Emmett is with me and I got to drop him off."

"Bring him too. You both need to be filled in "

"Alright we can be there in 5 then"

I finished my glass of whiskey and was working on a second when they came barreling in. Well Emmett came barreling in.

"Hey Eddie" Edward boomed.

"If you want to keep your tongue don't call me that."

Jasper was his usual quiet self.

"So what did you need to talk to us about man?" Emmett said while plopping in a chair. Jasper followed but was a lot more quieter.

"We need to discuss Bella."

"Oh" They both said at the same time.

I filled them in as calmly as I could. It helped I had a little alcohol in my system.

"Damn. She's been through been hell." For once Emmett was serious.

"So how do want to precede?" Jasper said getting right down to business.

"I want to know who the son of the bitches are that put Bella through that mess. I know it was the Volturi, but I want confirmation of who exactly. Then I want to kill the mother fuckers myself." I was out for blood. I would make them suffer for days.

"Okay" Jasper said. He was a pro at getting information.

"Emmett have security keep an eye out for the Volturi or any associates. Now that Bella is claimed by me they may retaliate." I had to I claimed her. I didn't own in but in the eyes of the mafia families I did.

"You got it bro"

"And another thing and this is for both of you. DO NOT tell Rosalie or Alice about Bella's past. She will tell them in her own time."

"Yeah if she ever sees them. Just so you Alice is bursting at the seams to meet Bella. I don't know how much longer I can keep her at bay."

"Don't introduce them until I give the okay. I'm trying to ease Bella into this. I don't want to keep bombarding her."

"Look who is turning into a softy." Emmett said with a smirk that I would have loved to smack off.

"Coming from the guy who's wife has him the the balls."

That shut him up.

"Okay the both of you get the hell out of here and to it. I have places to be."

I was eager to see Bella.

 _ **BPOV**_

I was on the floor playing trucks with Liam. I had a lot more time play with him since we were in this room all day and every day. I knew I could be shown around to the parts outside of the room. They had offered before and I declined, but I knew if I asked they would still show me around. Maybe I was being stubborn by staying in the room. I just felt it was the only thing I had control over. My life had been turned upside. Truth be told it had been turned upside down for awhile now. I just didn't know all the complicated shit I had been involved in. So here I was in Liam's room sitting on the floor playing firetrucks. I didn't mind but all this extra time gave me time to think. To remember all the bad stuff that happened and how pissed I was all over again. I felt like I haven't had control over my life for while, before the whole situation with Edward.

I then heard a knock on my door. I was pretty sure I knew who it was.

"Come in."

Sure enough it was Edward. "Hey"

"Hey" I said giving him a weak smile. Liam perked up. He enjoyed Edward visiting. Edward talked to him and even got down on the floor and played with him once. I was surprised. Who knew mobsters could be gentle creatures when they wanted to?

"Day go ok?" Edward asked

"Yeah" but I knew I wasn't convincing. My emotions were showing through.

"Bella, I think it would good if you let me show you around the place, outside of this room." Crap it's like he heard my previous inner monologue.

"I don't know..."

"Bella it's not healthy for you to be in this room day in and day out. It's also not healthy for

Liam" He had me there. I would always put Liam's well being first. I knew I was going to have to leave the room soon, but I was putting it off as long as possible. I justified it by telling myself I was keeping Liam and myself in here for our safety. But I knew we needed to go out of the room. I knew I was safe with Edward. I was going to take the plunge.

"Okay" was all I said.

I went to pick up Liam, "Liam let's go exploring," He started clapping his hands. He was clearly excited.

Edward opened the door and I took a deep breath and followed him out.

with Liam on my hip.

We were in a hallway and instead of going into the rooms closest Edward lead me down the hall. Once he stopped I realized we were now in the living room. It was spacious. It had a wrap around couch with a large entertainment center. There was table in the middle and additional chairs in the far corners. We walked deeper in and I noticed there was a little area that was too itself like an alcove. I looked closer and noticed it was play area. Liam caught sight of the toys and was squirming to get down. I let him and he ran over and started pulling out toys. I felt myself smiling. I was happy that Liam was happy. Also Edward or someone had taken the time to have a play area set up for him in the main area. Liam's things weren't just confined to his room. He would be able to play in the living room like a real home. Edward noticed my expression which in turn made him happy.

"You like so far?"

I nodded. "It was very considerate of you to put a play area in here. Liam is also clearly enjoying it. "

"I wanted him to feel at home. He should be able to play throughout."

We then headed to an area not to far away. The kitchen. You could still see the living room which is very convenient when you have a child. It wasn't quite an open floor plan. You still had a good view of other areas but had some privacy. The kitchen was nice! Top of the line appliances and lots of counter space.

"You should have everything you need. If there is something you can't find, food or kitchen appliance just let the staff know." He then pulled out a phone. He held it out to me and a contact with phone number was on the screen. "Just call that number for anything you need. This is the guard's number. My number along with Esme and Carlisle's is in there also." He

then handed the phone. He was actually trusting me with a phone.

"So your not worried I won't call 911 or anyone else saying I have been kidnapped." I said trying to keep my tone light.

He actually chuckled. "Bella we both know if you were going to try to leave you would have tried by now." He was right. But I still detected worry in his eyes. Was he afraid I would try to make a break for it?

"Let's get Liam and I'll show you the rest"

We had a clear view of Liam playing with his new found toys.

We walked over and I picked up Liam. "Down" he yelled. I settled with letting him keep a toy in his hand and me hold his other hand and he walk along side of us.

Edward lead me down the hallway.

"That's the guest bathroom but we don't need to go in there. We continued. We passed Liam's room and two room across. One room was the room I had woken up in when I first arrived. We continued until we were down the hall. He lead me into the room to the right.

"Laundry machine and dryer, cleaning supplies, and a bunch of other household stuff."

It was a decent sized room. There was strange furnace looking thing in the far corner but there was no fire.

"What is that?" I asked

Edward seemed to get uncomfortable. "It's a burner so when I need to dispose of my clothes, documents, and anything else that could cause issues." Oh...it makes sense but I kind of regretted asking.

I turned to leave the room and Edward followed suit and lead me to room next door. He pulled out a card key to open the door.

"This is my office." We stepped in. There was desk with computer, file cabinets, books shelves. There also looked like was a safe and other cabinets that looked locked.

Edward then handed me a card key and I gave him a confused look.

.

"If something were to happen go in this room. No one has a key but me and now you. There is several guns and weapons. I can give keys to the cabinets there stored in if you want."

I was surprised. He was trusting me with a lot! He was trusting that I wouldn't run or turn on him.

We made our way back down the hall and Edward stopped at the door that was across from Liam's room. Oh god. That has got to be a bedroom. Our bedroom...

"Before we finish our tour I wanted to fill you in on few other things. There will be guards in the building. We are on the floor second from the top. My parents are floor above us in the Penthouse Suite. My brothers with their wives and kids are on the two floors below us"

"You all live in the same building?"

"Yes, but they all have other houses too. This building is in the city and makes it easier for work. Their homes are in a more secluded location." It made sense. To live in the city when majority of your work was in the city especially when they worked at God knows what hours sometimes.

"Do you have another house?"

"No, I've waited to get an additional place until I was married." Oh...

I didn't respond because I wasn't sure how to.

"The guards and other help live in the building also. There is a floor with a large kitchen and dining area which we use for guests. There is an on-call cook also. So if you ever don't have time to cook or want something special prepared just call down. The number is in your phone. There are additional floors that everyone in the family has access to that I'll show you at another time. That key card gets you to the additional floors. You also need it to get back on our floor to our apartment." I didn't miss that he said our apartment

"I would prefer for you to stay in the apartment for now. There is plenty of time to see the rest of the building. You also run the risk of seeing the family members you haven't meet yet. I would prefer to be there when introductions are meet. Some are little..." Oh great that can't be good.

"A little what?"

"A little eager to meet you. And take time to get used to" He said cautiously.

"When will I meet them?" I said nervously

"When ever you're ready. Also I wanted to let you know that two guards will be out in the hallway in between the door and the elevator. I'll introduce you in a little while. They're here to keep you safe when I'm gone."

"Okay" was I all I say or come up with for that matter. It was a lot to take in. Also it seemed Edward was very trusting of me...

"There is one more room left on the tour. Well two but you have already been in one and I'm sure you don't want to go back in there." He was referring to the room I had woken up in. And he was right I didn't want to go back in there. That just left one room which would be...

Oh shit.

He opened the room to the bedroom

"Our room" was all he said as we stepped in.

I tried to keep my breathing under control. I knew I could trust Edward but it was still nerve wracking.

Inside the room was a huge king sized bed that looked really comfy. There were two end tables on either side of the bed. There were also two opposing dressers. Two doors were on opposing sides of the room.. My guess was that one was a closet and the other the bathroom. Liam held my hand the entire time I looked around. He was taking in the new scenery as well. Edward lead me to one of the doors.

"Our closet" Edward said.

It was huge walk in closet. I saw both men and women's clothing.

"Alice stocked it for you along with your dresser." He pointed to one of the dressers that I had seen before we walked into the closet.

"Who is Alice?" I asked.

"My sister-in-law"

"Oh" Yep me with the words.

We then made our way over the the other side of the room. He opened the other door and lead me into the bathroom. There was two sinks and both a shower and tub. A fucking huge tub. Two people could fit in there... My heart started to pound.

"Are you okay?" Edward gave me curious look.

"Yeah just taking it all in." I didn't sound convincing.

"Let's go back into the living room. I'm sure Liam would like to play with his new toys some more.

"Good idea."

Once in the living room, Liam got down and started playing.

I was soaking it all in. The place was beautiful. Everything Liam and I needed. Edward had given me keys and phone, trusting me with them. Edward had been patient. Hell he took the time to show me around when Esme or the guards could have. But he did it, because it was our place. I thought I was going to hyperventilate. I don't know why I was freaking out. Edward hadn't been pressuring me to do anything sexual. Hell the let me stay cooped up Liam's and didn't drag me out like some people would have.

So why was I acting like this?

Edward broke me out of my thoughts.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Bella I don't think you're okay. Did I do something to upset you?."

I looked up into his eyes. They were full of care and compassion. How could this man be a mobster?

"It's not you Edward I swear. You have been extremely patient and understanding. Way more then I ever expected. I've been cooped up in the room and you haven't forced me to leave or pressured me. You just pointed out that I couldn't stay in there which is honestly what I needed to hear. It's just before you showed up this evening I was thinking about everything. And how fucked up my life is. And it was before I meet you, I just didn't realized how fucked up it was. I didn't realize that I was already caught up in this mafia word. I feel like I haven't had control for awhile. I'm pissed at the Volturri. I'm pissed about everything that happened to me before Liam was

born. I've never really let out my frustration about it." I was out of breath then and realized I had been rambling. I was also on the verge of tears because of the the pent up anger and frustration.

Edward just stared at me for a good five seconds. He then pulled out his phone and started calling someone.

"Could you come down and stay with Liam for a little while?" What was he up to?

"Ok thank you" he said said to whoever was on the phone and hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked

"Esme. She is going to watch Liam while we handle something." WHAT!

Edward must have seen my expression

"It's not what you think." he assured me.

Esme was there in 5 minutes.

"I'll take good care of him." She assured me.

I didn't object to any of it. It was Esme watching Liam and I trusted Edward and I was curious at this point. We stepped out into the hall and then into the elevator. We went down I don't know how many floors and stepped out into another hallway. Edward then used his card key to open a door.

"Where are going?" I asked

"You'll see. Just trust me." I took his hand and he lead me into the room


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I don't own Twilight

Also I will deleting the author note I put up last Thursday. So hopefully the chapters will line up back properly with chapter labels.

Previously...

I didn't object to any of it. It was Esme watching Liam and I trusted Edward and I was curious at this point. We stepped out into the hall and then into the elevator. We went down I don't know how many floors and stepped out into another hallway. Edward then used his card key to open a door.

"Where are going?" I asked

"You'll see. Just trust me." I took his hand and he lead me into the room.

Chapter 8

BPOV

The room looked like a gym, a very large, very expensive gym. But what other kind of gym would a mafia family have?

"So why are we here? What you think I'm getting fat and need to work out?" I said teasingly.

Edward gave me a humerous look. "No you're perfect."

He guided me over to a section that had punching bags. After going through a near by cabinet, Edward handed me two boxing gloves. What?...

"Oh so you want to fight me?" I said light hearted and smiling.

Edward rolled his eyes. "What is with you and the jokes today Bella?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I was nervous and would crack jokes sometimes when I was nervous. But I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Put on the gloves." he commanded.

"You're joking, right?" Although I didn't find it humorous. I was serious Bella now.

"Bella you said it yourself. You have a lot of pent up anger and frustration and I'm going to help you get it out."

Edward stood behind the punching bag and put his hands on either sides.

I just looked at him.

"Come on Bella put on the gloves." This was I put on the gloves none the less.

"Okay" was my only response.

"Alright give it a swing"

"Edward..." I said while giving him a look.

"Come on Bella just throw a punch."

I threw a weak punch.

"Come on Bella you can do better than that."

"I don't see how this is going to help. I've calmed down anyway."

He gave me a look like he didn't believe me.

"Bella you've just bottled it up again. You are obviously frustrated and angry. And you have every right to be. You've kept it in way too long. You've been strong for you and Liam and never let yourself get out all those pent up feelings."

"Yeah... but...:

"Not buts! I see you need some motivation."

I eyed him suspiciously.

"Bella how did you feel when the girls who acted like your friends betrayed you? Set you up to be raped." Okay now I was getting pissed.

I threw a punch.

"Bella how did it feel when you were drugged and saw your attacker ready to pounce. And then when you thought you were safe, you find yourself in the cirmstance again with no way out"

I threw a harder punch.

"How did it feel to be helpless. Unable to fight because they drugged you. You couldn't fight back and you wanted to so badly."

I was throwing punches back to back at this point.

"He deserves to be beat to death!" I yelled while continously punching the bag. All that anger I kept at bay I was finally letting out. This wild animal had been unleashed momentarily.

"Just let it out Bella." Edward said.

I was breathing heavily and not hesitating between punches.

"Show me how you feel to have lost control. Always running and while pregnant and with Liam. Having to be single mom. Not being able to trust anyone."

My heart was pounding. My breathing was laboured. But I finally felt free. I let go of all of it.

I kept throwing punches. Edward was silent. He just let me keep going.

I don't know how long I kept at it but awhile had passed,

When I finally stopped, it took me awhile to catch me breath. My heart was still pounding and I was covered in sweat at this point. When I was finally composed I locked eyes with Edward. I tried to read his expression. Was he happy? Or was he tryig to gauge my expression?

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Better. A lot better actually. thank you." I said with gratituity.

"My pleasure. I knew you needed a release" He said with a soft smile.

"I did. And know I need a shower." I said lightly.

Edward laughed. "Yes, you do.".

We made our way back upstairs. Liam was in the highchair eating and Esme was at the table talking to him. She took in my appearance.

"Edward showed you the gym, I presume?" she said kindly.

"Yeah." I said with a smile. "I need a shower. Do you mind still keeping an eye on Liam?"

"I can watch him." Edward said.

I was suprised. Edward talked to Liam on a regular basis and once played with him on the floor. But he never watched him, just the two of them

"I've watched my nieces and nephews before, Bella. Also Esme is just a phone call away" Edward said assuringly.

Esme looked at Edward liked she was seeing this other side of him. Did they never expect Edward to settle down? In the mafia families you had to. He also seemed to be a good uncle, so didn't they expect him to be a good...dad? I tried to picture him as a dad...as Liam's dad. Before I got to carried away in my thoughts I agreed for him to watch Liam.

"Okay, I'll be quick." I said

"Take your time." he said with a warm smile.

The shower was heaven! I actually took a shower in me and Edward's bathroom. It was one of those showers that had the water spouts all over so there was water spouting at multiple directions. There was a fancy operating system to turn them indivually on and off, but I liked the current setting. The bathroom all ready had new bath products for me. They were exactly like the products Esme gave me. I highly doubted Edward used strawberry shampoo. I willed myself to finally get out.

I was nervous to get out and into the bedroom. Even though Edward was in the kithchen with Liam, I still felt vulnerable only being in a towel. I went over to the dresser Edward had pointed out as mine earlier. Luckily the first two drawers had what I needed. I went ahead and dressed for bed. We had spent more time at the gym then I realized. Liam would soon need to go to bed. I don't know if he would make it through a bath tonight.

After getting ready, I went into the kitchen. Edward and Liam were not there. The dishes were in the sink and the highchair cleaned off. I looked around the living room and still couldn't find them. I hadn't started panicking, yet... I went to check in Liam's room. Inside I found a heart warming scene. Edward was in the rocker with Liam. Liam was passed out asleep on Edward's shoulder.

"Hey" Edward said barely a whisper.

"Hey" I said not even attempting to hide my smile.

"After he finished eating he was rubbing his eyes. He then basically dragged me in here and led me to rocker. He kept saying 'rock' and 'nigh night' and the started to cry. For someoe so little he can be bossy. He was starting to cry and seemed tired.. I didn't want him upset so I rocked him. I hope it's not too early for him go to sleep."

I smiled. "No it's fine" I then picked up Liam and placed him in my arms.

"I'll be right back." Edward said before leaving.

I laid Liam dowing on his changing table and changed his diaper and put on his PJs. He slept throught the entire process. He was knocked out. Edward was right Liam was really tired. I then laid him in his crib. I turned on the baby monitor, grabbed parent device of the monitor, tured on the nightlight, and turned off the overhead light. I quielty closed the door and turned to go into the hallway.

I was meet with a gorgeous sight. Edward was standing there in sweats and a white t shirt that hugged his muscles perfectly. I was trying not to stare but it was hard! There was just something really sexy about how he looked. But I'm pretty sure he would look attractive in anything. My heart started pounding.

"Do you want to go to the living room for awhile or are do you want to go to bed early?"

Ummmm...


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: I do not own Twilight

ALSO PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ CHAPTER 8. There was some confusion about that Chapter.

I deleted the author note from last week that was a chapter. I was hoping for the labels to be right.

Well it also made it so the links wouldn't work when the chapter updates were sent. (a very nice reader pointed it out)

So I deleted the chapter 8 and then re added it so the links would be resent out (same reader suggested it, thanks again)

But I Iost all the ch 8 views also. So please go back to Chapter 8 and make sure you have read it if not this chapter will not make sense.

I apologize for all the confusion. This is my first story

Chapter 9

EPOV

"Do you want to go the living room for awhile or go to bed early?" I asked.

Bella just stared at me. Was there something on my face? Did she go into shock? But why would she go into shock? I hadn't done anything...

"Bella, you okay?"

She seemed to snap out of whatever was she in. "Uh um living room but first detour to the kitchen." she said and she walked right past me.

Did she have to wear those shorts and tank top? Like Damn...I've been trying not think about fucking her but it's hard when she is now walking around in THAT.

I followed her into the kitchen. She started rummaging through the fridge. I didn't take into account that she could be hungry especially after she punched the shit out of that punching bag. I hope I'm never at the end of her right hook. She started going through the freezer.

"BINGO!" she said while taking out ice cream.

I smirked. "You have a sweet tooth?"

"Yep. I try to eat healthy most of the time but ice cream is my weakness."

I just smiled and not say what is on my mind. Like how hot she looks in her pjs. I want some of that ass...

"You want some?" I heard.

Wait what? Did I accidently say the ass comment out loud? "Huh"

"Would you like some ice cream" Bella asked.

"Yeah sure."

Bella scooped out two bowls, got the spoons and handed me my bowl. I then followed her as she went into the living room. I was trying really hard not to look her ass while following. Come on Edward get it under control. You're not going to be getting any for awhile

We both sat angled on the couch so we would be facing each other.

"So how do you like the place?" I asked while gesturing to around the apartment.

"It's nice. Nicer then any place I've ever lived in."

"Well get used to nice things. I'll make sure you and Liam are always taken care of and spoiled some" I said while adding a smile at the end.

"You don't have to spoil me"

"But I want to. I want to give you the best of everything."

"But why?" she said with questioning eyes

"Because I care about you Bella. We barely know each other but I do care about you. I know that the circumstances of all this is not what I wanted but please realize that you are important to me. I will always protect you and Liam. I hope we can grow as friends and that one day you love me."

Bella looked like she was about to cry. Oh shit what did I say? It was too much? I shouldn't have brought up the love thing...

"Edward..."

Oh shit she's gonna break my heart. Wait what?

"Edward, I care about you too. I can't explain it either. Like you said we barely know each other but there's..."

"What ?" I asked

"This pull I have toward you. I don't know how to explain it.." I understood though because I felt the same pull towards her

"I also feel like I can trust you Edward. And believe me that's a lot because I haven't trusted hardly anyone in a long time. Oh and I trust Esme but that's different."

"Why do you trust Esme? though I'm glad you do"

Bella smiled "Because Esme is so innocent, sweet, and motherly, and in a way that no one could fake. She is so... genuine."

I smiled thinking about my mom "Yeah she's a light in this kind of light. My father Carlisle said that was one of the things he first fell in love with. Even though he meet her in a dark point in Esme's life he saw something in her. A hope he never felt before." I was now feeling that towards Bella.

Bella smiled.

"Tell me about your mother." I asked.

Her smile fell and I felt instantly felt bad for asking. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No its fine." she said, "my mother is just a sensitive subject but we need to get to know each other."

"Only tell me what you're comfortable with."

"My mother wasn't there for me. She raised me pretty much by herself. But she was present but absent. I took care of her emotionally and I as I got older I was the one with the responsibilities. I was more of the parent and she the child. I would see my dad during the summers. That's where I meet Jacob. When I was 15 I went to live with my dad. My mom got remarried and finally there was someone else to take care of her. Don't get me wrong I love my mom but I hated that I was more of a parent to her the she was to me. My parents split up before I was even a year old so I don't even remember what it was like when they were together."

"I'm sorry Bella. If it's any consolation you're a great mom."

"Thanks. I wanted to be everything my parents weren't. My own father didn't even agree with me having Liam."

"What?" What kind of father wouldn't agree to their daughter having a child.?

"He suspected I was pregnant when I came home college to visit. I didn't tell what had happened. I just said I accidently got mixed up in some stuff. He blamed me and said I was a slut. When he found out I visited Jake he flipped shit. He asked if Jake was claiming the baby. Of course then I didn't understand what that meant and all entailed. But my dad acted like..." she stopped and zoned out for a second.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked.

"My dad acted like he knew something, Edward is it possible my dad knew about the mafia business with Jake and the Quillettes. He was the Chief of Police but that was in Forks and Jake lived in La Push but still..." she was getting worked up. Shit was she about to have a panic attack?

"Bella Bella you need to calm down."

She started to breath easier.

"Do we need round 2 of the punching bag" I said jokingly hoping to lighten the mood.

"No I'm okay, I just don't know what to believe anymore sometimes. I feel like my whole life has been mixed up in stuff and I'm just now realizing it. It's scary to think about it.." She said looking down.

I took my hand and pulled her chin up so she we looking at me.

"Bella you are going to be fine. Liam is going to be okay. I will make sure of it. I will never lie to you or hurt you."

She smiled. "Thank you Edward."

Without thinking I grabbed her up and hugged her. She didn't seem to mind since she hugged me back. I was sure she wanted to be comforted. I stroked her hair.

What was Bella doing to me? It was like my insides were changing. I wasn't used to these feelings. They were foreign to me.

I held her for another few moments until we both unlocked the embrace. That's when I noticed the tears in her eyes. It made me hurt to see her cry. What?

"Thank you Edward. It's nice for someone to understand."

"Anytime" I said with a smile

Bella smiled back. A warmth spread throughout my chest. What was that?

"Let's switch to a lighter subject, shall we?" I suggested.

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about...who's your favorite author?" I asked

"It's a tie between William Shakespeare and Jane Austin."

"Is that why you named Liam's legal name is William?"

"Yeah I never had baby names picked out like most girls. William Shakespeare is one of my favorite authors. Also part of Mr. Darcy's first name is William which is-"

"A character in Jane Austin's 'Pride and Prejudice'" I interjected with. I knew my classics and I wanted to impress her.. Shit she was doing it again...

"Yes is it." She smiled.

"Why do you call him Liam for short?" I asked. I had been curious for awhile and now seemed like the perfect time to ask.

"I didn't want to call him by his legal name. I was trying to be careful in case someone tried to track us down. Will was too obvious. Liam isn't typically used which made it perfect. Liam is still technically apart of the name William but it is pronounced different." It made sense in a way.

"So does Liam have a middle name?" I couldn't help myself.

"No. to be honest I couldn't think of one. I didn't want to use any family names since they could tie back to me"

"Would you be open to putting Swan as his middle name and Cullen as his last?" I was hesitant to ask but since we were on the topic...

"For Cullen to be his last name..."

" I would adopt Liam."

Bella just stared. Was she surprised?

"Is that okay?" I asked.

"It's fine. I was just surprised." she said while blushing.

"Why?" I asked.

"With the whole mafia thing.."

"You and Liam are my family now. We are going to be married soon and I now see Liam as my son. I want him to have my name and still keep yours."

Then Bella did something unexpected. She reached up and kissed me. I was definitly suprised but kissed her back.

She then broke off and was blushing deeply.

"I...I'm sorry... I got a little carried away."

"It's fine" I said while smiling.

She was still blushing. It was cute on her. Cute? When the fuck did I start using the word cute?

"Edward..." then my damn phone rang before she could finish. It was Emmett. Shit.

"I got to take this." I said.

I got up and headed for the kitchen. "Hello"

"Come to the warehouse?" Emmett said.

"Any specific reason?"

"A package has been delivered and needs your signature." That was code for they had someone tied up and I should be there to help deal with it. I wasn't sure who though they had tied up at the warehouse. Nothing had been planned for tonight.

"Okay. I'll be there in 20 minutes." and then I hung up.

I walked back into the living room where Bella was.

"Sorry Bella but I have to go. Business emergency."

She gave me a skeptical look. "You mean mafia business?"

"Yes. I said I wouldn't lie to you and I won't. I may not be able to give all the details sometimes though and that is for your protection. I don't know what time I'll be back so don't wait up for me."

"Okay" she said. She looked a little sad. Sad I was leaving?

I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I was turning into a softy when I was with her.

We said our goodbyes and I left

Time to go inflict pain on some mother fucker.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: I do not own Twilight.

Also please make sure you have read chapters 8 and 9. I deleted an author note that was a "chapter" and it messed up a bunch of stuff. I think just about everyone who has favorited and followed is aware, but after looking at my traffic graph I think there are some additional followers who just haven't added me to their alert list.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!

CHAPTER 10

EPOV

I changed into a suit and walked into the warehouse a little pissed off. Bella and I were having a nice time and making progress. So this better be fucking important.

I approach Jasper and Emmett and the fucker tied to the chair. Well Well Well.

Fucking Volturi henchman. I can always spot the Volturi and their henchman a mile away. They all dress the same and have this look about them.

"Now the party can start." said Emmett with his sadistic smile.

The fucker in the was trying to talk despite the gag.

"You eager to spill the beans." I said ripping off the gag,

"FUCK YOU!" he yelled.

"Such disrespect." I said while chuckling darkly.

"Emmett tell me about this piece of shit." I said.

"He was lurking around the club asking about Isabella."

"Now what why do have any interest in my wife? I've been know to slit the throat of anyone who looks at her the wrong way." I said keeping my voice even but stern.

The fucker had the nerrve to laugh. "Your wife? More like you stole her from her true husband."

"Stealing her? True husband? Do you guys hear this fucker." I said lauging.

"Sounds to me like he has a death wish." Emmett said laughing darkly.

"We all know where she really belongs. He had his eyes on her first. But you decided to break the code-" the fucker said before I interupted him.

"Break the code. Emmett did I break the code?"

"Nope. you had eyes on her first. Sounds like to me the Volurti are ones breaking the code."

The fucker started laughing again

"Are you mental or just stupid." I said.

"Do you really think that is going to stop him."

"Who is him?" I asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you," he said while spitting in my direction.

"Emmett, Jasper, we seem to have forgetten to offer our guest a drink. Where are our manners?"

"On it boss" Emmett replied

Emmett got the necessary tools while Jasper got behind the fucker and propped the chair so the fucker would be leaning back. Emmett handed a cloth to Jasper who covered the fucker's face with it. Emmett then began pouring the water. Fucker squirmed and squirmed.

Waterboarding is a great form of torture. The fucker feels like he is drowing but we can controll it so he doesn't. We can prolong it out and doesn't leave any marks.

"Okay" I shouted. Emmett and Jasper stopped and leaned the fucker forward. "Now who wants Isabella."

"The Volturi you fucking dumbass." he spit out.

"Again" I shout.

Emmett and Jasper lean him back again, replace the cloth, and start pouring the water.

After a sufficient amounof time passes I yell "Okay."

They lean the fucker forwarad and he is coughing and making all sort of pathetic noises.

"I know it's the Volturri you little cock sucker. You reak of the Volturri. It didn't take me 5 seconds to know you were one of their little henchman. I want to know which one of the Volturri sons wants Isabella."

"It"s not like you can touch them." he scoffs

"That's some pretty big words coming from a fucker tied to chair gasping for dear life." I laughed.

"The code prevents it." he said getting serious.

"No, you see you have been snooping around trying to find my wife and the code says she is untouchable."

"You're not married yet, There's been no anouncemnt, or introduction to the families." the fucker said.

"Oh but it will be soon. And I will keep you alive long enough to plant evidence that you intended to murder her due to an order you recieved. Now you can spend the mean time in around the clock torture or you can tell me which Volturris son hired you and can just be strapped to that chair till then not begging for dear life.." I crouched down to meet his eyes. "The choice is yours and you only get once chance."

The fucker stayed quiet for a minute. If he was smart he would give up the information. He should know we would keep our word. But the fucker could be loyal.

He then looked up at me. "Fuck you."

"Wrong choice." I said. "Emmett you know what to do. Jasper call up the specialist."

They both nodded understanding, The specialist was a connethenn we had. Him and his assistant were experts in torture. They could do it for guys. They can crack anybody. I would stay and beat the shit out this guy but 1. I want to kill him and might not have the self control to resist and 2. Bella needed me right now.

I headed home then.

Walking into the apartment all the lights were off. Bella must have listened and went to bed. Now the question was she in our bedroom like I hoped or sleeping in the rocker in Liam's room? Walking into the bedroom I see Bella curled up in our bed. I smiled somthing I rarely do, but I found myself smiling around Bella more and more.

I went to the bathroom and stripped and took a quick shower. I didn't get anything on me but just being in the warehouse made me feel dirty. I got dressed and climbed into bed, Seeing Bella in my bed, in our Bella did something to me. Yeah I wanted to fuck her but it was more than that. Was I in love?. I don't know. I did know I wanted her to love me.

The next morning.

I woke up to find Bella's side of the bed empty. I was dissapointed. I would really have liked for her to be the first thing I saw when I woke up. I glanced over at the clock and saw it was 8am. With Liam I could see how she would need to get up. I contemplated shower or first finding Bella. I chose the later. I got up and once in the hallway I could hear Liam playing and I smelled something delicious. Walking into the kitchen I saw Bella. She was facing the stove and still wearing her bed clothes. Liam then came running in "HIII!" he yelled. Bella then turned around with a spatula in hand.

"Good morning." she said with smile.

I returned the smile. I couldn't help myself. "Morning to you too. And good morning to you Liam." I knelt down so I was more on his level. Liam just smiled and then started saying something or babbling. I wasn't sure.

"Breakfast is almost done" Bella said, "You hungry?"

"Yes I am. What's on the menu? "

"Pancakes and bacon" she replied.

"That's sounds wonderfull." And it did.

Bella plated the food and I tried really hard not to stare at her ass the entire time.

"Liam, breafast." she called.

Liam came scurring in, Bella picked him up and put him in his highchair. She gave him some cut up pancakes which he promptly started devouring. We then both started eating. I looked at Bella and Liam and made it me happy. I never thought I would be much for domestic life, but being around Bella and Liam made me want it. What was happening to me? Sure when I saw Bella in the park those times I knew I wanted her, but I never thought I would want this life. A domestic life. To be a husband and father, not taking into account the requirements of the mafia family. Sure I knew I would have to settle down at some point, but I never thought I would be this happy about it. And being around Bella and Liam made me believe I could balance out the mafia and domestic life.. Made me forget that less than 12 hours ago I was torturing someone,

"What are you staring at?" Bella asked.

"I was just admiring how beautiful you look this morning." I said with a smile. It was true. She was beautful. Also hot as hell but I tried to control those thoughts so I wouldn't get a hard one during breakfast.

She blushed. "I assume you have to work today?" she asked.

"You assume right. I'm going to be heading in in a little while after I shower and get ready."

"Okay." she said, "Everything go alright last night?" she asked hesitantly.

"Mostly" I let out a breath. I didnlt want to have this conversation, but she did deserve some answers. "Bella I promised to be honest with you so I will be."

"Okay..."she hedged.

"There was someone asking questions about you. The Volturri are looking for you still."

She froze.

I continued, "I have the situation under control. But I will up security. I will introduce you to the guards before I leave and I ask that you not leave the apartment for now, not even to go to other parts of the building. It's just for you protectiom."

"Okay." she said looking down, but then she looked up and said "Will it ever end?"

I knew what she meant. Would there ever be a time where somone wasn't looking for her?

"I will take care of it Bella. I will make sure you and Liam are safe, I will deal with anyone who threatens you or Liam's safety." I looked into her eyes that were filled with such emotion.

"Thank you Edward."

I got up from the kitchen island. "Thank you for the food. I'm going to shower and then I have to head out. I'll call you when I'm on my way home."

I headed to the office, well one of my many offices. I owned several companies. I headed to the club office.. It was more discreet to meet people and did raise suspicion when Jasper and Emmett had to meet.. So many people were in and out. During the day this early it was basically empty except for the employees who were getting ready for tomight. I called Emmett for an update on the fucker who was currently recieving around the clock torture. Nothing so far. But he would break. They always do.

I couldn't get Bella off my mind. I wanted nothing more then for her and Liam to be safe and happy.. I wanted them in my life. I was pretty sure Bella was accepting this life. She seemed happy. But was she? Was I no better than the Volturri since I stripped Bella of her freedom? No I didn't take her freedom. I saved her. Protected her? But did I really? Did Bella really have a choice?

I called Jenks.

"Yes Mr. Cullen."

"Jenks I need a rush order."

BPOV

Liam and I had spent the day roaming around the apartment and getting used to it all. Liam was happy that was for sure. He loved his room and his play area in the living room. I got acquainted with the kitchen and the nifty gadgets. I also looked through my closet and dresser. Alice had picked clothes that were my style and some clothes that were not particulary me, like really fancy, up do clothes. But they were most likely a requirement of a mafia wife. I wondered what it would be like to meet Alice and the rest of his family. They knew a lot more about me then I knew little about them.

The day passed fairly quickly. I got a call around 6 from Edward. He said he would be home in an hour. Liam ate his dinner in his highchair while I made Edward and myself dinner. Toddler's tummies wait for no one. Edward walked in right as I was about to plate the food.

"Hi" I said while I was dipping out portions.

"Hey" he said but he seemed sad. But I figured he might just be tired.

Edward was quiet through the first half dinner. I was afraid to break the silence but I fugured what the hell.

"Liam is really enjoying his play area in the living. It's basically the size of his room so he's been exploring every nook and crany."

"I'm glad he likes it" Edward said smiling.

Now we are getting somewhere. "What was the area before?"

"I had a baby grand piano in there. I used to play but haven't in awhile.."

I about dropped my fork. "You play the piano?"

"Yeah.." he said slowly.

"Sorry. I was just suprised." who knew mobsters could be musical?

"And why is that?" he asked. Crap I didn't want to tell him that.

"Uhh.. I don't know" I said

He arched his eyebrow like he didn't belive me.

I tried to redirect the converesation. "So what kind of things would you play? Onthe piano that is." I asked.

"Well I love the classics. Beethoven, Bach and DeBussy. But I liked to compose myself."

Well hell

"Claire de Lune is my favourite of DeBussy." I said.

He arched his eyebrow gain. "Really?"

We then discussed classical music for a good hour. At some point we made our way into the living room so Liam could play while we talked. We then got into discussing literature for the next hour. Who knew I would have so much in common with a mobster? I felt myself falling deeper for him. I was finally starting to admit to myself how much Edward was starting to mean to me. I felt like he could really know and understand me. Hell he trusted me with a keys, cellphone, and access to his guns and office. I just never thought I would potentially fall for a mobster.

When 8:30 rolled around I got up and declared it was bathtime for Liam.

Edward looked sad again. But I didn't know if it was because our discussion was over or if the previous sadness was returning. Liam had an hour long bath and he was asleep withing 5 minutes of being in the rocker after putting on his pajames.

I went back into the living room but didn't see Edward. I then heard a knock on the door. We weren't expecting anyone so it made me on high alert. Luckily Edward walked into the room just as I was about to go look for him. He answered the door and spoke to whoever it was. They talked so low I couldn't hear what they were saying. Edward the closed the door and had what looked like a package in this hands. He went to the table and opened it. It was a folder I think?

"Everything okay?" I asked.

Edward didn't say anything.

I walked toward him as he was now at the table with the envelope in his hands looking at whatever was inside. He then closed it and looked at me with pain stricken eyes. What was going on?

"Edward was is that?" I asked, now worried.

He handed me the envelope and said, "Your freedom."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Author Note: First of all thank you for all the support and all the positive feedback. Also I do enjoy the constructive criticism and people pointing things out to me (like the links not working). I also would like address a review that was posted by a "Guest". Normally I would just reply back to the person, but since it's a guest review I can't.

Here is the review:

:Is it meant to be spelled Volurri with two r's...? It's honestly the only thing about this story I can't stand...

First of all, if you are going to critic my spelling you may want to make sure you actually include the 'r' in Volturi. Second it's called keyboard autocorrect. Every time I try to fix it usually corrects to Volturri. Don't ask me why. It does that with other words sometimes. I have to edit it on the actual fanfiction site to fix it every single time. Now I have been trying to fix this issue but it's a pain. I also don't have loads of time especially since I post 5 times a week. Thirdly if you "can't stand" it, no one is forcing you to read this. I don't normally address things like this, but I found it the humorous the person made a spelling mistake while critiquing my spelling.

Now that that is over with, here is today's chapter!

Previously…..

I walked toward him as he was now at the table with the envelope in his hands looking at whatever was inside. He then closed it and looked at me with pain stricken eyes. What was going on?

"Edward was is that?" I asked, now worried.

He handed me the envelope and said, "Your freedom."

Chapter 11

BPOV

My freedom? What was he talking about? In the package was a folder. I flipped it open and inside was a bunch of documents. Social security cards, birth certificates, passports, and bank accounts. When I looked closely, I saw they were different from my current papers. I flipped through and everything was for me and Liam. Edward had basically given Liam and I new identities. There was enough money in the bank account to support us for both me and Liam's lifetimes. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. Did Edward want me and Liam to leave? Was I not good enough for him? No, I saw the pain that was in Edwards's eyes earlier. He didn't want us to leave.

"Bella," I looked up at him and he continued, "I want to give you the chance to leave if that's what you want. I thought you would be safest with me. I thought you would grow to love me. I thought the past few days when we were getting to know each other you were happy. But then I realized it wasn't fair if you had no choice in the matter. I've been selfish. I have justified every way possible to keep you here with me, but I would be no better the Volturi if I didn't give you a choice."

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked holding back the tears.

"No" he came closer and held my face between my hands. "Bella I want you stay with me. I would be lying if I said I want you to go away. I just want to give you a chance to walk away if that's what you want. I could understand you not wanting to be apart of this mafia life."

Oh that's right….. Mafia. It made things more complicated. Could I justify staying and having Liam apart of the mafia families?

"I wanted to wait and give you the choice latter, but then I realized you would be in even deeper. Bella if you choose to stay I can never give you the option again. Because from here on out you will only be pulled in deeper. You will know more and things will be expected of you."

I perked up at that last part.

"Bella we would have to be officially married with a ceremony within a month, and you and Liam will have to be presented to the families within a month also. I would not force myself upon you sexually. But from here on out we would be bound if you choose to stay."

"What about the Volturi? Won't they still come looking for me?" I asked.

"I will handle the Volturi. I'm close to finding out who was going to take you. And I will do everything in my power to get rid of them so they won't come looking for you. Of course you will have to be careful. But I want to give you options. I don't want to strip you of your free will. So much of your life has been out of your control and I want to give you control over this decision." His eyes were full of powerful emotion. I could tell he meant every word. He wanted me to stay, but he was giving me the choice. This would be my only time to leave if I chose to do so. What choice would I make? If you asked me the first day, I would have snatched the papers and took Liam and ran. But since getting to know Edward I never felt more whole. There something between us. It reminded me of what Esme said when she talked about her family finding "the one". You just know. There is a connection that is indescribable. I wanted Edward I knew that, but could I justify bringing Liam into this life? Liam and Edward were already forming a bond. I wanted Edward to be Liam's father so badly. The thing that made it so complicated was the mafia families. What would I decide?

"Bella," Edward said and then continued, "I don't want you to give me an answer right away. I want you to have some time to think about it and sleep on it. I will need an answer in a day or two though."

I let out a deep breath but I couldn't speak.

"I do need to leave though for a little while. We're close to answers with the Volturi situation. I'll be back sometime tonight." And with that Edward kissed my forehead and left. I felt the tears fall although I'm not sure why I was crying. Was it because I was finally getting a choice in my life? And I was so moved with emotion. Was it because I was happy? But I in a wayI felt sad? Was it because the thought of leaving Edward made me feel like I would fall apart? He was the one good thing besides Liam that had come into my life. Like Liam he came during a dark point in my life. Was that how my life worked?| I had to go through trying, painful, and dark times to get the good things in my life? Now the bigger question, could I justify keeping Liam in the mafia families?

EPOV

I was on the way to the warehouse when my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"We've had a breakthrough." Jasper said through the phone.

"I'm all ready on my way."

"Okay" and we hung up.

Finally! The fucker finally spilled the beans.

I walked into the warehouse where Jasper, the specialist and his assistant, and Emmett stood around the lousy fucker.

"So it seems you have something to tell me." I said to the fucker. He barely looked recognizable. I'm not sure what all methods they used but it wasn't pretty.

"Yeah" he wheezed out.

"I don't have all fucking day. I can turn around and leave you back in the care of these fine people." I said,

"NO!" he yelled, well attempted to yell. Like I said he was in pretty bad shape.

"Okay then spit it out!" I yelled.

"Demetri." He said.

Finally. "And your positive your not bullshitting me." I had to cover all my bases.

"Yes. He wanted Bella. He said you found out that he planned to take her so you being the selfish bastard you were decided to take her for yourself." SMACK! I punched him straight in the jaw.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I had eyes on her first. You better start believing it because for starters it's true and second there will be evidence saying you knew that all along." I said with venom in my voice. He was really starting to piss me off.

" Okay! Okay! I don't even know what's true anymore more! He was borderline obsessed with her. He apparently let her slip with between her fingers before. He was upset because someone got to her first."

Fuck! He was the one that was going to rape Bella that night but didn't get a chance. What Demetri meant by "someone getting to her first" was the fact that his guard had raped Bella when he didn't get chance. This fucker didn't know that. Maybe Demetri kept it hush so his pride didn't get further wounded. But that made it harder to find the fucker who raped Bella. But then again it could raise less suspicion taking out the son of a bitch.

"Okay, is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"I don't know what else you would need to fucking know!" he yelled. That earned him a punch to the gut.

"You would think by now you would know manners and a little respect." I spat.

"I don't know." He mumbled.

I turned around and said. "Keep him alive. We can't have him dying. We're going to need him to take down Demetri."

I looked down at my suit and saw I got the fucker's blood on my when I punched him twice. Another suit to burn.

"Jasper let's talk strategy." I said.

A few hours later I left completely exhausted. When I walked into the apartment, I saw Bella asleep on the couch. She had the folder's contents spread out and also what looked like additional papers. Maybe she wrote down plans and where to go with Liam. I contemplated moving her into the bed but I was still covered in blood and I didn't know if she would be okay with me moving her. I then headed into the bathroom and stripped my clothes in a bag to burn after I showered. While letting the water wash away any traces of evidence, I couldn't help but wander what Bella would decide. I wanted here to stay, but if she decided to leave I wouldn't stop her. It would break me but I would let her go if that is what she wanted. I finished my shower, got dressed, and went to burn my clothes to dispose of any evidence. I lit the fire and threw in the bag. I was watching the flames when I heard someone come in the room.

Bella

"Hey, you okay? Did I wake you?" I asked. I then noticed that she had the folder in her hands. Oh shit. She was going to let me know she was leaving. Why else bring the folder?

"It's fine. I heard you come in and I was thinking when you were in the shower. I assume that's where you were." She said while inspecting my wet hair.

"Yeah. Have you made your decision? Is that why you have the folder in your hands?" I asked. I felt like I was about to be ripped in two. I wouldn't let her see me break down though. If she was going to leave then that was her choice. She deserved to have a choice.

"Yes I have made my decision." She said slowly.

Oh fuck. Here it comes.

"Edward, I have given this a lot of thought. I knew before I fell asleep and when I woke up I was still solid in my answer." She said

"And?" I said trying to keep myself together.

"And my decision is.." She said and then she did something unexpected. She threw the envelope and its contents in the fire.

We both stared at the flames as it engulfed the contents.

"Edward I choose to stay. I know what this entails for me and Liam. There was never a doubt I wanted to be with you and have you in Liam's life. The part that was the hardest was the situation with the mafia families. Then I realized Liam and I were already tied to the family in multiple ways. And if that was the only thing standing in the way of me staying then I choose to not let that hinder my decision to stay. I trust you Edward. I trust that you will treat me right. I trust that you will be a good father to Liam. I trust that you will do whatever you can to keep us safe. And I trust that me and Liam's lives will be a whole lot better with you in it."

I was speechless. I pulled Bella into my arms and we held each other for a moment. I pulled back so that I could kiss her forehead and then continued in our embrace. I felt the warmth flow through my chest mixed with the foreign emotions that made their presence known once again. It was in that moment that I realized what it was. LOVE


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Author Note: Thanks for all the support! I was so excited to finally write the last chapter and be able put it up! I wanted Bella to have a choice in staying and Edward give her the option of leaving. Edward also realized it's love that he feels!

Happy Friday to everyone! Here is today's chapter and I will see you all on Monday!

CHAPTER 12

EPOV

I groaned as my body tried to wake up. I rolled to my side to face Bella. When I opened my eyes there was no Bella. Was she avoiding us waking up together? Too much sexual tension? I don't know when we would get to the stage of becoming intimate in that way. But I do know I wanted to do more than fuck her. I wanted to make love to her. And that was a first.

I rolled to my other side to face my clock. 11:00 am

No wonder Bella wasn't in bed. She had been up with Liam for a few hours at this point. I immediately showered hoping it would help wake me up. After getting dressed, I stepped into the hallway and I heard voices other then Bella and Liam's. One high pitched, soprano, song like stood out. It couldn't belong to anyone other than Alice.

I made my way to the living room as quickly as possible. Had Alice finally broke down and taken it upon her self to see Bella? No, Jasper would have alerted me. Well if he had any self-preservation he would. Could Bella have invited her?

Stepping into the living room, I greeted everyone with a hello.

"Well hello to you sleeping head!" Alice said.

Bella just smiled. Liam was playing with Alice's two children and seemed to be enjoying himself.

Bella whispered something to Alice and then got up and made her way to the kitchen. I followed suit.

"You want me to make you any food?" She asked.

"I'm okay. How did Alice end up here?" I preceded with caution.

"I invited her." Bella said casually.

"You invited her?" I was a little surprised.

"You said she was eager to meet me. We also agreed that when I meet the rest of your family I can do so by myself or with you."

"That is true" I said, "but I also said I preferred if I was there when you meet them."

"Preferred but not required." She said with a devilish grin. That grin was a turn on….

"Bella, Bella, Bella." I said letting the word play on my lips.

"For what it is worth I do really like your sister-in-law. She is very hyper and a little like the energizer bunny. She swears the kids have slowed her down, but I don't see how that's possible." She said with a laugh.

They were getting along so that was a relief. But the challenge would be introducing her to Rosalie. Rosalie was always wary of outsiders and new people.

"We've been talking wedding plans." Bella said.

I arched an eyebrow at her.

"What? She's done this before and I can use all the help that I can get."

"Okay. But we warned she be a little much at much at times." I said with a laugh.

"Trust me I'm definitely figuring that out." She said playfully.

"Well I'm happy that you two are getting along. I'm going to go get ready as I have business to attend to. I'll try to be home for dinner. I will call you either way."

"Okay." She said with a smile.

I kissed her on the forehead and then left to get ready. On my way out I had an idea.

BPOV

Alice was a piece of work that was for sure. Who knew someone so little could have so much energy? Her kids and Liam played great together. Her son Elijah was four and her daughter Mary was going to turn 2 in 3 months. Mary was closer in age being 21 months old and Liam 18 months. Even though Elijah was older he still played well along side them. He liked to show them "cool things" to do and they tried to mimic it. Edward seemed fine with me inviting Alice over without giving him notice. Honestly, I wanted a genuine first impression from her. I really liked her and she helped make sense of the wedding planning.

"Alice how is a mafia different from a regular? And Edward there is something about introductions to the families?"

Alice pondered for a moment. "The wedding varies form family to family. Some families, the ones who use barbaric means to get their wives, don't truly have a wedding ceremony. They get the necessary paperwork and have a officiant to make it legal but the women don't have a lot of say. Some families have a huge wedding and combine the wedding with introduction to the families. That to me is a bad idea since the introductions can be stressful." Well that's just great as if marrying a mobster isn't stressful enough.

"How do they Cullens do it?" I asked.

"Rosalie and I both had small ceremonies with just the Cullen family in attendance. None of us . We had a photographer so that we would have photos and they are great to show case at the introduction to the families. It makes it look more official with the photos also since the other families know we marry for love." She stopped. She knew me and Edward's situation was different from his brothers and made the comment without thinking. Yes, I did feel a pull towards Edward and a connection. I knew I was falling for him, but it was still a little difficult to admit to loving him to another person.

"Bella, I…"

"Alice it's fine. I know what you meant. Edward and I may be different from you and Jasper and his other brother and wife, but we still care about each other. He gave me the option to leave and I chose to stay…"

"HE WHAT?!" Alice looked like she was about to have an aneurism

Oh shit. I wasn't suppose to say anything. "Alice you can not tell anyone! Not even Jasper!"

"I…."

"Alice if you are my friend, you will not say anything." I said with pleading eyes.

"Okay, I won't say anything, not even to Jasper."

That was a relief.

"But Bella I am also just surprised he would let an opportunity arise where he would lose you. He was so desperate to have you, worrying about your safety, trying to figure out how to include you, and the mess with the Volturi happened. He hated having to take you but he only did because he cared as messed up as that sounds. But I guess it shows that he really loves since he gave you the choice to stay or go."

"Before that he gave me a key card and a phone, which you knew about the phone because that's how I got in touch with you."

"He trusts you a lot! And Edward is sparse with his trust." She said.

There was a moment or two of silence.

I decided to break it. "So back to the wedding and families, what exactly is the introduction to the families?"

"It's the first time you will meet everyone outside of the Cullen family. All of the mafia families apart of our circle attend. It is a way for the husbands to show off their wives. They also "approve" of you per say but that is just for show. Since Carlisle, who is the Don of this family approves, then you're technically approved. It is also a time to strengthen alliances and see if there are any disloyalties. There is a lot of meeting and greeting and making sure you stay on everyone's good side. For you and Edward that is especially important."

"Why?" I asked both curious and worried.

"Because Edward is the oldest and next in line to be Don of this family."

Shit that was right.

Esme had told me Edward was the oldest.

"So there will be a lot of pressure on me." I said suddenly feeling like I was about to panic.

"Yes but I will help you prepare. We all will help you." Alice said reassuring.

I tried to even my breathing so I wouldn't go into panic mode Then it hit me. The Volturi family will be at the introduction. They are apart of the mafia families so they had to come. From what I knew them who tried to kidnap me and they were involved with my attempted rape and on guard did rape me. Edward said he was working on a lead, but wanted it concrete before he told me names. I would have to come face to face with them if they weren't dealt with sooner. I thought I was going to be sick.

"Bella are you okay?" she asked.

Shit she was now worrying. I had to keep it together better. I was pretty sure she knew nothing about my past and the Volturi involvement. If she did she didn't show it.

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in. Edward said both the wedding and introduction will need to be done within a month." I said reassuringly,

Alice studied me for a moment, probably making sure I was actually okay. "Yes, it would be best to have the wedding in two weeks and then the introduction in three weeks."

Deep breaths, Bella. Deep breaths.

"Alice, I am going to need a lot of help planning all this."

"I already said I would help. Have a little faith in us. Plus Esme is great at this kind of stuff."

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

Alice and her kids had lunch with me and Liam. We continued to plan and they left shortly before I started dinner. Edward called and said he would be home in time for dinner. The evening passed by quickly. Liam went down early for bed. Playing with Alice's kids had worn him out. Once Liam was down for the night I headed into the living room where Edward was.

"Edward have you told anyone about my past? Like the rape and Volturi involvement?"

"I had to tell Jasper and Emmett." He paused probably gauging my reaction. I'm not sure what my facial expression, but apparently it gave him the ok to continue. "They needed to know to be able to help him track down who was responsible for hurting you and getting you answers. I told them not to tell Alice and Rosalie, that you would tell them when you were ready." Then his expression got angry. "Did Alice say something? I will rip Jasper's head off if he told her.."

"No, no, No!" I said quickly and then continued, "She didn't say anything. I'm pretty sure doesn't know. I was just asking because we were talking about the wedding and the introduction to the families. She said all the families would be there and then I thought about the Volturi being there.." I trailed off.

"I won't let them hurt you or Liam. I'm going to try to settle this before then but if I can't I will deal with them during the introductions."

I looked at him questioningly. "How would you deal with them at the introduction."

"It's hard to explain, but I will give you more details once I know more."

"Okay." I said putting my trust in Edward.

We went bed later. It wasn't as awkward sharing a bed now. Now after the wedding it would probably get a little awkward. Edward wasn't pushing the whole sex thing and for that I was grateful! But I knew sex would eventually need to happen. Also I was attracted to him. Like Damn he was hot! I just wasn't sure how things would progress….

The next morning….

I was surprised when I woke up. I was surprised that I actually woke up on my own. I was usually woken up by Liam via baby monitor. I looked at the time. Shit Liam had to be awake. Why didn't I hear him? Where was the baby monitor? Edward wasn't in the bed with me. I usually always woke up first because I got up to take care of Liam. Was Edward with Liam? That had to be the answer. But why hadn't he woken me up if Liam woke him up?

Questions were swarming around in my head, but they did me no good.

I quickly got out of bed and into the hallway. I immediately went into Liam's room across the hall.

It was empty.

I went into the living room.

I gasped at what I saw.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Author Note: I know I left you guys with a cliff hanger but here is answers! It's a shorter chapter but I wanted to separate certain events. Also sorry about posting this chapter so late in the day.

Previously….

 _Questions were swarming around in my head, but they did me no good. I quickly got out of bed and into the hallway. I immediately went into Liam's room across the hall._

 _It was empty. I went into the living room._

 _I gasped at what I saw_

. –

Chapter 13.

I gasped at what I saw.

RED! RED EVERYWHERE!

There were hundreds of red roses all over the living room. They covered just about every inch except for parts of the floor. Edward and Liam were standing in the middle of the room. Liam was occupied with tearing apart a flower and Edward was supervising him, probably making sure he didn't eat the flower. When I let out the gasp, Edward looked straight up at me. His face was immediately lit up with a smile. I was speechless to say the least. I looked around the room once again. How many flowers were in here? How the hell did they get in here? Why were they in here?

"Bella." My eyes then went to Edward and I walked over towards him.

I started to find my voice again. "Edward what is all this?"

He smiled his crooked smile. "I may have gotten a little over the top, but I wanted this moment to be special. We've gone about this totally unconventional but both of our lives have never been normal. Night before last we pledged our devotion to each other, made promises, and bound ourselves to one another. You have already said yes, but I still wanted to do it the right way if that is still possible at this point." He pulled out a small box from his pocket and got down on one knee. Oh shit! I had already agreed but he was still going to…..

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to protect you and our family. I promise to cherish you and that we may grow to love one another. Will you marry me?"

My heart was pounding in my chest. I had already agreed to marry him, but I never expected him to go out of his way to do this. To create such a special and intimate moment.

"Yes!" I said.

He slipped on the engagement ring. It was beautiful and I hate to think of what it cost.

"Good," he said with a laugh "because you had already agreed."

I laughed but then pulled him in for a kiss. It surprised Edward but he didn't resist and actually got into the kiss. Once we broke apart we were gasping for air.

"Damn Bella."

I giggled. It was all I could do at that point.

We then heard Liam babbling and it reminded us that we weren't alone.

Edward picked up Liam; and Liam smiled and kept babbling.

"Uh Edward, what are we going to do with all these roses? We can't keep them all here. I mean we can keep a few dozen but….."

"I'll think of something." He said with a chuckle.

Edward's phone then started to ring.

"Hello?" he answered. His brow furrowed.

"We've had a busy morning. Come up in five minutes." He hung up.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Alice." Was all he said and all the needed to be said. Damn it. I forget that we were doing more wedding planning today.

"Crap, I haven't checked my phone this morning, She probably has been calling and texting me. I'll go get ready. Sorry she is relentless."

"It's okay, I know how Alice can be. She wanted to come up immediately, but luckily didn't fight about giving you five minuets . I'll watch Liam while you get ready."

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left to get dressed.

When I came back Alice was walking through the door and squealed when she saw all the flowers. "I knew he was a softy for you!" She sang. She then stared at my hand. She must have spotted the ring. "Oh my gosh! It's gorgeous! Look at that rock!" She practically screamed. It wouldn't have surprised me if she started jumping up and down.

"All this estrogen is becoming a little much for me. Bella, I have to go take care of some business. I will call you later. Alice take it easy on my fiancé." After Edward left, Alice went into full on planning mode. Esme had her kids and would joining us in a little while.

As we chatted and planned, Alice brought up an uncomfortable subject.

"So have you and Edward been intimate in any way?" she asked.

I blushed and blushed hard. I'm sure my face looked like a beet. "Uh.."

"Bella, it's okay it's just us here. Well Liam also but he is too little to understand."

I wondered if this is why Esme had Alice's kids, so we could have this talk.

"Alice, we haven't done anything drastic. Edward kisses my forehead, I have kissed his cheek a few times, we actually kissed once." Or twice.

"It's fine. Even if you had been even more intimate…. you both are engaged."

It was quiet for a heartbeat or two. Alice broke the silence.

"In case you haven't fully explored your wardrobe, it is fully stocked with lingerie and .."

"ALICE!"

"What? I wanted you to have everything you needed."

And I was blushing again.

"Bella, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

~It's okay. It's just a touchy subject."

And Alice left it at that, for which I was grateful. Esme came by with the Alice's kids. Liam was excited for another playdate. We spent most of the day planning the wedding and introduction. Esme said it would be a good idea if I meet Rosaline tomorrow. I agreed but I was nervous. From what I heard, Rosaline had a hard exterior and didn't take well to outsiders.

After Esme, Alice, and Alice's kids left, Edward called and came home in time with dinner. He informed me they did have some leads about the Volturi situation.

We ate and talked, but waited until Liam was down for the night before talking about the Volturi situation.

"Bella I am pretty sure we know which Volturi son was going to kidnap you, and that he was the same man who was going to rape you."

I momentarily forget to breathe. I then reminded myself that I had to hold it together. I wanted answers and was finally getting some.

"Bella we are not sure who actually raped you though. We know it was a Volturi guard but it was kept hush and I don't think he told anyone or if anyone besides him and…"

"The Volturi was going to and was going to kidnap me."

"Yes" Edward said calmly, but I could tell that he was really working to stay calm. Something told me he wanted to kill both men 10 times over.

"What is his name?" I asked.

"Demetri." He said and pulled out a picture.

Memories came flooding back. I remembered Lauren and Jessica introducing him to me. I remembered how he tried to be alluring and seductive. The memories made my stomach roll and I found myself running to the bathroom. I threw up my dinner and whatever else was in my stomach. As I was cleaning up, I heard Edward. "Bella?" he called in a soft tone as opened the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

I just nodded.

"I'm sorry if I triggered something….. I didn't mean to upset you." He said softly.

"Its okay. It just brought up a lot memories and…." I broke into a sob. I tried to be strong but the pain from the memories over took me. Edward took me into my arms and held me for the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: Sorry this chapter is posted so late. Due to multiple reasons ( a few being a crazy thunderstorm and unexpected trips) I was unable to post Tuesday's chapter. Life this week has gotten crazy so there will only be 4 chapters this week. I'm sorry but I want to make sure the quality of the chapters doesn't decrease.

And a few people pointed out that Rosalie was spelled Rosaline. I honestly don't know how that happened. When I proofed the chapter, I fixed it to Rosalie but apparently Microsoft Word decided to be a bitch and change it back again.

Chapter 14

EPOV

I held Bella all night as she cried. I hurt to see her hurt. When she finally went to sleep, her head on my chest and arm wrapped around me, I laid there holding her. She finally looked at ease and peaceful. I just laid there stroking her cheek or running my fingers through her hair. It felt right, having her in my arms. She had an effect on me like no other. She kept me calm which was good considering how my much I wanted to tear Demetri to shreds. He put Bella through hell and it still affects her. Seeing her breakdown after seeing his picture made me want to go out right then and there and bring him within an inch of his life. I was hesitant to tell Bell that we thought the person was Demetri. I was afraid we could be wrong, but she clearly remembered him.

After the interrogation with that Volturi scum, I had assigned Jasper to get any information that could confirm it was Demetri. We kept coming up empty. Demetri had covered his tracks well. The only thing we had was that Demetri was there that night, but so was other Volturi sons. They only reason we even knew about them being there was because another mafia family, The Nomads, had raided the club and shot it up. The mafia families had a sit down to discuss it. Since all of the Nomad family who had been apart of the raid had been killed not much could be done. James and Laurent apparently accused the Volturi of infringing on their territory. Things went over the top when Victoria, James's wife accused Marcus, one of the Volturi fathers of trying to feel her up and sleep with her. James went on a rampage and gathered his men with Laurent and raided the club where the Volturi sons would be. Marcus had no children, but his nephews which were the Volturi legacy would suffice. James was rash and paid the price with his life. Victoria was the only remaining Nomad family member left and she disappeared after the raid. The Nomad family was small and didn't have much pull in the mafia world. James had been foolish in his actions and was a fucking idiot thinking he could bring down the Volturi by storming their club.

I could sympathize with his anger though. I want to rip Demetri apart and slowly kill him. I wanted him to beg for his life and slowly drain the life out of that son of a bitch. But I will be calculating when it comes taking Demetri. I have to tread water lightly, because we don't want an all out Mafia war to ensue.

I finally started to feel sleep try to overtake me. I welcomed it and drifted to sleep with Bella in my arms.

I woke up to Bella stirring in my arms, and that's when I heard Liam threw the baby monitor. He wasn't quite crying, it was more of a whine. I carefully unlocked Bella's arms from around me and got up to go to Liam's room. He smiled when he saw me which made me smile. He was taking a liking to me and made this transition to fatherhood easier. I picked him up out if his crib and headed back to me and Bella's bedroom. I sat him on the bed and he immediately crawled over to Bella while saying, "Mama." It woke Bella up and see smiled. God I fucking love that smile.

"Hey little man" she said.

"I figured this was a good way of waking you up." I said with a smile.

"Sorry you had to get him. I thought I heard him whining but was I was so groggy I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or what." She said with a yawn.

"Don't apologize Bella. Liam is my son now and I want to fulfill parental duties like getting up when he cries. But he probably needs a diaper and I don't know how to change a diaper."

Bella laughed. Wait is she laughing at me? "It's okay Edward. I don't expect you to change diapers right away. And I appreciate you going and getting him and bringing him in here." She said with a smile. I was glad she was feeling better this morning.

We had our normal routine of breakfast and I headed out for the day. It felt nice getting to have breakfast with them almost everyday. I knew at some point that wouldn't always be the case. I would have to slip out during the night at times and not have a set schedule like I was maintaining now, I was trying now though. The wedding was a week and half away and the introduction to the families two and half weeks away. Alice and Esme had been helping Bella with it all. I didn't know the first fucking thing about planning a wedding. Thank god for my mother and sister-in-law. Speaking of sister-in-laws, Bella was meeting Rosalie today. I was praying Rosalie wouldn't be her bitchy self, but we probably had a better chance of hell freezing over. I was almost to the office when Emmett called.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine." Emmett said sarcastically.

"I'm not in the mood." Especially after thinking about his bitch of a whife.

"A package at the warehouse needs your signature." Got some bastard tied to a chair.

"What color is it?" The Volturi scum was at our usual one.

"Blue." We multiple warehouses for this exact reason. Sometimes you have multiple people you have to deal with.

Jasper was waiting out front when I arrived to the warehouse.

"What do we got?" I asked.

"Something a little unconventional." He said,

"What do you mean unconventional?"

"I know women are usually off limits, but.."

"Are you telling me you got a fucking woman tied up in there? Have you touched her yet?" I said angrily. They better have a good fucking reason why they have a woman in there.

"She was at the club asking to many questions. She claimed to know Bella and when we ran a check we found out who she was."

"Jessica." He said coldly.

He didn't have to give me a last name. I knew exactly who he was talking about. Jessica was one the shanks who pretended to be Bella's friend and set her up to be raped. I was usually against killing a woman, but I may make an exception.

"Good work, Jasper." I said firmly.

We then went inside and tied to a chair was fucking Jessica. I had tried finding out who the two shanks were that set up Bella. We had narrowed down it down to several possibilities and this girl was one of them. Since she was asking questions about Bella and claimed to know her it was definitely this shank. She had this bitch look about her.

"Oh are we going to have a foursome?" She said in what I think was her attempt to be a seductive tone,

"Like I would touch you." I mocked.

"Then why do you the three of you have you me here all alone." She purred.

"Are trying to seduce your way out of this or you really that stupid?" I scoffed.

"You can't hurt me." She said seriously and like she thought it was true,

"And why do think that?" I said coldly with calculated eyes.

"The code." She replied.

I laughed dryly, "Bitch you don't know the first thing about the code."

"I'm a woman so you can't hurt me." She said her voice shaky.

"But you are not a protected women." You had to a wife or relative to be protected in the code. Some families like mine usually didn't hurt women, but exceptions did happen.

She looked scared. I bent down and whispered in her ear. "So I can do whatever I want to you and believe me you won't like it."

And the bitch started to cry,

"And I don't know what lies they told you to do their bidding and believe you would be protected if you get caught but maybe if you thought you didn't have a free pass you would have been more careful and not got caught." I said menacingly

And the tears kept coming. Would she ever stop blubbering?

Jasper then spoke up. "They best thing you can do for yourself is tell us everything you know, If you comply I may be able to talk my friend here out of his plans" Jasper the cool and collected one, but t get information

"O-Okay" she said between sobs. Bingo!

"Go on." Jasper prompted,

"My friend Lauren had meet this guy named Alec. She was really into him and stuff. She wanted for me to meet some of his friends and thought maybe I would hook up with one of them. One named Felix seemed to pretty into me. Lauren was head over heals for Alec. She even slept with Alec the first time they hung out. I at least waited for the two week mark." Yeah like that doesn't make you a slut

"Felix was really interested in me and I welcomed it. He was rich, powerful, and eventually told me about the whole mafia thing. He kept bugging me about finding someone for his friend Demetri. He said they all needed a girl before he would serious with me. He kept making all these promises if I found someone for Demetri. I told him about Bella, but warned him that was a prude. I never saw her date was pretty sure she was a virgin and I told them that. They said they could take care of that. He said they could ensure she complied. They told me I had to lure her away to the bathroom or wait for her to go and they would know what to do,"

"And what exactly did you know they would do?" I asked coldly.

"it was about time she got some! I knew once he started to feel her up she would enjoy it," I fucking wanted to kill this girl.

"No it's called rape. What exactly did Felix promise you?"

"He said he finally would introduce me to his family and progress to the necessary steps before marriage, whatever that means." Yeah like a baby and brain washing, I highly doubt though he was serious about marrying this chick though.

"And none of that never happened?" I said it more like a statement then a question.

"No it didn't happen because Bella got away that night. Felix refuses to progress in our relationship until Demetri gets Bella back." He wasn't hers though and just the thought of him thinking that made me want to kill him even more.

"That's why you asking about Bella." I concluded.

"Yeah there all bent out shape. I'm never going to be secured for a future until Felix helps Demetri. Demetri is practically obsessed with her. He went off on one of his guards after the incident with the club. He blames the guard that Bella got away but I have a feeling its more then that."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"I don't know it's just a feeling. I saw the way the guard was looking at her that night at the club. He was practically eye fucking her. Demetri was always mad at the guard or acted weird around him after what happened at the club. Felix tried to get him talk but he wouldn't budge."

It had to be the guard that raped Bella. Demetri found out and kept it hush. I am surprised he let the guard live though, unless there was more to it….

"What was this guard's name?" I asked.

"Vladimir." She said.

Well shit…


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: Thanks for all the support and love! And also I appreciate that everyone was understanding of the situation with Tuesday's chapter and only four updates this week. I was happy no one sent a nasty pm or anything like that.

CHAPTER 15

BPOV

I was feeling better this morning. Edward had showed me the picture of Demetri and I immediately recognized him and it caused a spiral of emotions. It was like I was brought back to that night and I never wanted to replay those feelings. But in order for Edward to get these guys and bring them to their knees, things like identifying them were essential. I would gladly accept some emotional pain and relive memories so that Demetri and the guard would endure the pain Edward would inflict on them. I am not a violent person by any means, but I do believe in justice. Who knows if they did that to any other girls? They are also apart of the Mafia world so it's not like the legal system would do any good. They are in the Mafia world so Mafia justice would be served.

I was still nervous about today though. It was a mix between everything that was happening with the Demetri situation and meeting Rosalie. From what Edward told me, Rosalie took some time to warm up too. I'm pretty sure he even referred to her as a bitch under his breath. The calmness that I was once engulfed in was beginning to wash away. It could be because Edward was gone or because I had to face today. The women of the family didn't know everything about my past and how I was raped or just the Demetri situation at all. Edward had told his brothers because they needed to know in order to help. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell their wives and Esme and when I would be ready to tell them. If Demetri wasn't taken care of soon then he could potentially be at the introduction to the families. The thought of that made my stomach roll..

While I was near the point of falling into a state of panic, I heard a knock at the front door. It was Esme and she was here early. Her, Alice, and Rosalie weren't suppose to be here for another hour and I hadn't gotten ready yet.

"Hey Esme, excuse the pajamas I was just about to get in the shower." I said blushing,

"Well I have perfect timing then. I came up early to help with Liam so that you could ready." She said with a smile.

I really liked Esme. She was thoughtful and always tried to help, and it wasn't because she thought I couldn't handle it. She did kind things for people, and honestly seemed to enjoy it.

"Thanks." I said and then went to shower.

The shower helped to calm me down some, but as soon as I was out I could feel the anxiety start to creep back up. I have to get a handle on myself! I quickly got ready and looked presentable for company. As soon as I was in living room with Esme and Liam, Alice arrived with her two children. Liam was happy about the playdate and so was Alice's kids. A few minutes later there was another knock. Rosalie. I took a deep breath and went to get the door. When I opened it, Rosalie didn't have a pleasant expression, but she still look inhumanly beautiful.

"Hello." I said with forced smile.

"Hi." She said with a lifeless voice. Great….this day was going to be long.

Once inside and situated, Alice asked Rosalie where her son was.

"I left him with the nanny that helps out every now and then." Rosalie replied.

"You should have brought him to meet Bella and Liam." Alice said in a stern voice. What was that about?

"I didn't want him around strangers." Rosalie replied coldly. Great she didn't like me before she even meet me.

"Rosalie, that is enough. Bella and Liam are family and will be treated as so." Esme said firmly. I had never seen her stern before.

"Let's just get this over with." Rosalie huffed.

I stayed quiet the entire time of their exchange, and especially didn't know what to say now. My initial impression of Rosalie wasn't helping my anxiety and I still had several hours to endure with her.

A few hours into planning, the kids went down for a nap and the dress designer and her team came. Normally we would go the store, but Alice thought it would be safer if they did a house call. Alice had already given them my measurements and we selected a design previously. So today was a fitting. The seamstress said only minimal changes would be needed. When Alice brought a mirror so I could see my reflection, I nearly gasped. The dress was beautiful and made me full beautiful. Alice was squealing at my reaction. I swear Rosalie was glaring and was icier then before. My face then fell. Why did she hate me so much? Alice said something that made Rosalie snap her head in Alice's direction. I just tuned it out. The seamstress's assistant helped me out of the dress. By then I couldn't hold it in anymore. I ran to the bathroom and the waterworks began. I was under so much stress and my anxiety had kept going up all day. Rosalie's dislike and just overall bitchy-ness to me set me over. How the hell was I going to get through the introduction to the families if my own future sister-in-law didn't like me? And didn't even know me! Between the sobs, I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Please just go away." I said with sob in my chest.

"Bella?" it was Esme.

"Esme, please just give me a minute. I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay sweetheart." She said through the door.

I took a few more minutes to compose myself. I splashed my face with some cold water and I could feel myself calming down. I took a few deep breaths, and tried to relax.

I was in my wedding undergarments and slip. So I changed before going back out.

The seamstress and her team were gone and I found Alice ripping Rosalie a new one.

"Could you try to be welcoming! Bitch is like your auto-pilot!" I heard Alice practically yelling.

Rosalie was about to respond when I walked in. All eyes turned to me. God that was uncomfortable. I diverted my eyes to floor.

"How about we confirm flower arrangements?" Esme suggested.

"Okay." I said.

Alice stared daggers at Rosalie the entire time.

Soon we moved on to talking about the introduction to the families. Esme and Alice noticed my mood change.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked.

"I'm just nervous about the introduction." I said weakly.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. That's when I lost it.

"Rosalie could you please tell me what I did to offend you? You barely know me and have been basically ice queen towards me. Glaring daggers at me, making rude remarks, and just being a complete bitch!"

Rosalie actually looked a little surprised at my outburst. She does have other emotions!

"Well to be honest, I hate how Edward handled bringing you into our lives. He has put all of us on the Volturi's radar because of his fascination with you. Because of you, me and my son are in even more danger. Emmett has been away more then usual because Edward is trying to be a normal family for you, but I guess me and my son aren't that important for us have a normal family time." She practically yelled.

"First of all, you don't know a damn thing about me and Edward. It is more than a fascination. You have no clue what has been going ton with the Volturi. And if you have problems with your husband not being home when you want to be, take that up with him because I have no say in that." I said sternly with my eyes locked with hers.

"You act like you have this grand past. You don't know the first thing about a hard life. And now you're nervous about meeting the family? How do you expect to handle this life if you get so worked up with just meeting the other players?" She scoffed.

"You are dead wrong bitch. And the reason I'm so nervous is because the man who tried to rape me will be there and also man who did rape me could be there also. So excuse me if I don't want a reunion " And that's when the tears came. I broke down crying. I was glad the kids were asleep because I didn't want Liam to see me all worked up.

I then felt an arm around me and them trying to comfort. I was pretty sure it was Esme, but I couldn't stop crying to see. I heard shouting and screaming. Alice I think.

I continued to cry until I wrecked all the sobs from my body. I didn't want to tell them like this, but Rosalie wouldn't stop. I didn't want to break down like this again.

Then I thought I heard the entrance door open. But who would be coming by?

That's when I heard his voice.

"What the fuck is going on?" Edward.

I looked up to meet his eyes. He looked worried but also angry, His attention turned to Rosalie, who he assumed was the culprit.

"What the fuck did you do to my wife." He said through gritted teeth to Rosalie.

"There was a misunderstanding." She said softly. Did Rosalie look remorseful?

"What kind of misunderstanding causes my fiancé to be upset as she is?" Edward growled.

"I didn't realize….I didn't understand…"She said calmly. Was the bitch thing a façade? She looked sad and almost looked scared. I was so confused.

"Rosalie, I really don't want to hear your bullshit just fucking leave."

Rosalie gathered her things and leaved as told. Holy shit Edward was really mad at her.

I had stopped crying, but my face was puffy. Esme was trying to calm Edward and I think explaining what happened, I tried to compose myself. Alice`s kids then came walking in having woken up from all the noise. Liam was probably awake also. As if she knew what I was about to do, Alice said she would get Liam while I give myself a few minutes. I went to the bathroom and washed my face and blew my nose which was runny due to crying. I was calming down and started to feel okay. When I walked out, I was meet with Edward.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, but I could detect there was still a hint of anger in his eyes. I found comfort that the anger wasn't towards me.

"Yeah." I managed to say. I felt better that Edward was here.. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he held me for a moment. Once enough time surpassed, we unlocked our embrace.

"Bella I don't want to upset you again, but I would feel better if I heard what happened from you.'

I then ran through everything that happened sparing no detail. I saw his expression at times and was sure it was growing angrier towards Rosalie. Once I was done, I felt drained telling everything. I was emotionally spent.

"Why did you come home so early?" I asked.

Edward`s jaw tightened, that wasn't good.

"Edward?" I asked cautiously.

"Bella, you have had an emotional day and I don't want to add to it."

"Edward, please just tell me if not I'm just going to assume the worst."

"Bella, I think we know who raped you."


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note: I know, I know this chapter is a day late. Life this week has been crazy! Things next week should settle down!

Previously…..

" _Why did you come home so early?" I asked._

 _Edward`s jaw tightened, that wasn't good._

 _"Edward?" I asked cautiously._

 _"Bella, you have had an emotional day and I don't want to add to it."_

 _"Edward, please just tell me if not I'm just going to assume the worst."_

 _"Bella, I think we know who raped you."_

CHAPTER 16

Holy shit Edward may have figured it out. I may finally get answers. The bastard who raped me will finally get his due. I tried to remember to breath. I had to stay calm. If I broke down again then Edward wouldn't be able to tell me because he would be too busy taking care of me in my broken state.

"Edward, who is it?" I asked.

"Bella, are you sure okay?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Damn it Edward tell me who he is!" I almost shouted. I regretted raising my voice. I had no reason to be angry with Edward, and I didn't want Liam and Esme hearing us arguing.

"He's name is Vladimir." Vladimir…. My mind clung to the name in hopes in finding some rhyme or reason.

"We are not 100 percent positive, but Jasper is working on getting a file together. Once that is done, you will need to identify his picture to confirm." Edward said cautiously, gauging my reaction. He wasn't sure if I would break down when seeing the picture like I did with Demetri.

As if on cue, Edward's phone rang.

"Yes." He answered.

There was a silence for a few seconds as he listened to other person.

"Bring it here." He responded and then ended the call.

"Jasper?" I asked. I hoped my suspicion was right.

"Yes." He answered.

I was right and I didn't know whether to be happy or not. What if the picture wasn't of the man who raped me? But what if it was? Edward was hesitant about the situation, and I don't think it was just because of my possible emotional reaction.

Soon Jasper was at the apartment giving the file to Edward. Esme was tending to Liam; Alice and her kids were still here probably so Liam could play with her kids or maybe so she wouldn't go kick Rosalie's ass.

Edward lead me to his office and he opened the file. My heart was pounding and I tried to control my breathing. He set down a photo. Vladimir. As soon I saw the face I knew he was one, the son of a bitch who raped me. I stared at the photo for a few moments. I didn't break down. I had prepared myself for this and let the anger take ahold of me so my fear wouldn't. I glanced up to meet Edward's anxious eyes.

"It's him." I said firmly. The anger was still fueling me

"Okay" Edward said calmly while putting the photo away. "Bella. Are you okay? What are you feeling right now?"

"I'm okay for the most part. I feel…. angry and vengeful. I'm not a violent or naturally aggressive person, but the anger I fell toward him and Demetri make me want them dead. Not only did they do those things that night, but they came after me and Liam. I could feel someone always watching and after me. They would have kidnapped me and Liam both and who knows what would have happen then."

There was silence for a few moments, but then Edward spoke.

"I think we need another visit to the punching bag and then we talk about this some more."

I looked up to meet his eyes. I knew there was more.

After beating the shit out of the punching for half an hour, we went back up the apartment. Liam was still having fun with Alice's kids. I showered and when I got out Esme had ordered food to be delivered. We all ate and the after Esme, Alice and her kids said their good-byes, Liam had a bath and then soon was asleep. The continued conversation with Edward had been post-boned but I was going to bring it up if he didn't. I found Edward in the living room and I could tell he was waiting for me.

"Ready to finish our early conversation?" he asked in a solemn tone.

"It's like you can read my mind." I replied.

"The issue of Vladimir makes it more complicated because of his involvement with the Volturi."

"But we already knew he was one of their guards." I stated.

"Yes, but it is a little more complicated then that." He said.

I raised an eyebrow indicating he need to explain.

He got the message. "Bella, I'm going to have to explain some of the Volturi history and some of the other's mafia family's history for this all to make sense."

"Okay, we got all night." I said while trying to force a weak smile.

Edward searched my eyes for what, I don't know.

"As Esme explained the other week, the families have certain rules about mafia wives and the importance of having children and continuing the families. Well in my own family, Carlisle was an only child which is rare. His mother lost her firstborn before meeting Carlisle's father. Carlisle's mother then died giving birth to Carlisle. Carlisle's father was distraught. He really did love Carlisle's mother and refused to remarry. He was also worried that if he were to remarry that his second wife would have the same fate. He felt losing his wife was punishment from God for his dealings in the mafia. He then raised Carlisle to value life and live to higher standards then other families like Volturi."

I interrupted. "I can definitely see that you all live differently. "

Edward smiled weakly and then continued. "The Volturi have always lived distastefully. I know you have heard me talk about the Volturi sons, but I have never mentioned the fathers. There are three living fathers: Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Their father passed away when I was little so I have no memories just stories. There father was ruthless. He abused his wife and had several mistress. He even killed his own daughter."

I gasped. How the hell does someone kill their own child?

Edward studied me for a moment.

"I'm fine. Continue." I said.

"When their father died that left Marcus the Don. Caius is the second oldest followed by Aro being the youngest. At the time of their father passing none of the sons had children, but they hadn't been married long. If their wives had any children still alive when they married the Volturi killed them."

Edward stopped for a moment to see how I responded. I already knew the Volturi did that, but it was still upsetting to hear it again. I tried to remain composed. I didn't want to appear that I couldn't handle hearing the histories.

"Caius and Aro's wives both had sons, but Marcus's wife still wasn't even pregnant yet. They didn't worry at first since she had already had a child. That is why they had they rules. But then Caius and Aro continued to have children and Marcus didn't. Caius at the point had Demetri as his oldest and Jane and Alec were twins. Aro had Felix as his oldest and then Chelsea. Marcus's wife Didyme still had no children and no record of even getting pregnant with Marcus's child. Didymne was found dead one day, she had killed herself. Many thought it was because she was unable to give Marcus a child. That become the story and almost everyone accepts it."

"Almost?" I asked.

"We came across some information awhile back. Aro and Caius had mistresses that was no secret, but Marcus never took one. In the mafia world, mistresses are acceptable after the wife has a son. The mistresses also can not bear children. To ensure that, the mistresses have to be sterilized . Marcus never took a mistresses. Well, we found out he was sleeping with a Russian mafia member's wife."

"Wait! He was having an affair with another mafia wife!" WHAT. THE. HELL.

"Yes, it goes against the code also. But the thing is, it was kept secret . The Russians didn't want it getting out as it would look bad that one of their wives was hoaring around and with a rival mafia family."

"The Volturi are rivals with the Russians?" I asked. I knew he basically just said that, but I wanted to be sure.

"Yes, the Russians wanted to dispose of the cheating wife but Marcus got involved. It was then discovered that the Russian wife was pregnant with Marcus's child."

"What?!" Talk about a scandal.

"But like I said it was all kept quiet. They couldn't kill the wife until the child was born, because it's against the code to hurt children, even unborn. During that time, Marcus put the Russian wife in hiding and Marcus ended killing the Russian leader. They would have been on a brink off a mafia war if so much evidence and documents hadn't been destroyed. We couldn't even find out the names of the mafia leader and wife. They couldn't kill Marcus according to code because of lack to proof to submit to the families and the whole thing had been kept quiet anyway. So Marcus and the Russians came into an agreement, Marcus could keep the child but never officially claim him. The child would be under the protection of both the Volturi and Russian family. He would also be given a Russian name."

My heart started to pound. "Let me guess they named him Vladimir." I asked.

"You are correct." He answered seriously.

"So the man who raped me is under the protection of not one, but two mafia families?" I asked

He let a deep breath. "Yes." He said with pain in eyes

"Well that is just fucking great!" I practically yelled while throwing my hands up in air.

"Wait, how did he end up a guard?" I asked now confused.

"From what we could gather, he was given a position in the guard that way he would still be apart of the mafia in a sense. He also needed to blend. Having some Russian guy just staying with the family would raise questions. As a child he attended various boarding schools, but would visit as a friend of the family. Once of age, he was trained to be guard that way he could live with the family permanently. We believe that Demetri knows Vladimir is Marcus's son. We're not sure if any of the other sons know or the daughters. But we believe Demetri found out what Vladimir did you to, but couldn't get rid of him for that or just for the fact he abandoned his post. He couldn't get rid of him we think because he knows Vladimir is Marcus's bastard son. He must also know that Marcus and the Russians have a deal to protect Vladimir. It makes the situation all the more complicated. Marcus never had a son to take over being a Don. He never claimed Vladimir either. So Demetri is next in line to be Don technically."

Holy shit that was a lot of information to process. What the hell had I gotten mixed up in?

"So to take down both Demetri and Vladimir…" Edward began.

"Is impossible." I finished.

"No" Edward got very serious, "I will take both of them down. I'm just going to have to be very careful how I do it. Jasper, Emmett, and I are meeting with Carlisle tomorrow to discuss plans and strategy. But unfortunately Demetri and Vladimir will most likely not be dead before the wedding or introduction to the families."

My heart sank. Even though I suspected at this point that would be case, it was still disappointing to hear. I took a deep breath and then looked at Edward and said, "We'll get it through it though, together."


	17. Chapter 17

Author Note: Thanks for all the support and wonderful reviews! I had a couple people confused about why the Volturi could kill the wives' previous children since it was against the code to kill children. I PMd those people but I figured I would explain in the author note as well incase anyone else was confused. So yes, it is against the code to kill children. In a previous chapter when Esme is explaining things to Bella , Esme talked about how there is jealousy and favoritism between children, mainly between the children the mother had before and the children she has with the mafia husband. They then had a rule that the Mafia husbands could kill the children of before but it had to be within the first week of the wives being taken. So think of it as, not killing children as the rule, and getting to kill the previous children but only the first week as the exception. Also not all families practice that rule, just the evil ones like the Volturi. I wanted the Volturi to be portrayed as evil as possible!

CHAPTER 16

EPOV

I stood absolutely still. BANG! BANG! BANG!

I wasn't the one shooting though. BANG! BANG! BANG!

I carefully watched Bella continue to shoot. We had been coming to the underground shooting range that was in our building for the past four days. We started coming here after I revealed the information about Vladimir and Bella positively identified him. Bella wanted me to teach her how to shoot a gun since she never got to take her gun class. I agreed, especially since the threat of Demetri and Vladimir was very strong. The wedding was less then a week away which made the introductions less then two weeks away. If shit hit the fan I wanted Bella to be prepared. Also it was just good if she knew how to protect herself. Yeah Bella had guards with her, but it's better to take every measure possible.

It was also a little scary how good Bella was with a gun. She had an amazing aim. She had been practicing with non-moving targets, but soon I would move her up to moving targets. We had a special room where targets popped up and it was a mix between the targets you wanted to hit and innocents. It was similar to what the police used to train their people. It came in handy when training and sharpening to skills; you really don't want to accidently shoot a comrade or innocent bystander.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

I think coming to the shooting range was just helping Bella in general. I think it helped to ease the tension and exert frustration. After the incidence with Rosalie and the news of Vladimir, Bella was shaken up that day. By nighttime though she assured me we would get through it. Yep she was assuring me. The next day she seemed stronger. Bella had been through a lot. After the incidence in the club those years ago, Bella had to learn to survive and always watch her back. She built up walls and didn't let anyone in. The past few weeks she had opened up and it had made her emotionally vulnerable. Then we find out all this shit about Demetri and Vladimir and her possibly having to face them again and it was a lot to emotionally handle. My bitch of a sister-in-law didn't help the situation either. But the past few days were better. Bella was stronger. She accepted how things were and decided to not let them hold her back. She was a fighter.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Bella then eased her stance, clicked on the safety of the gun, and took off her eye and ear guards. I should be wearing eye protection and ear plugs too, but hey why not live a little. The target reeled forward and we inspected it.

"It's a little scary how good you are with gun. Are you sure you never took a class?" I asked.

Bella gave me a look and then said, "No, I think I would remember."

I laughed. "Well then I guess it was fate then that you ended up being a mafia wife."

Bella smirked and was probably thinking of a comeback when the door opened.

Stephan and Ian walked in. They were hired by the family to do various things within in the mafia business. They help take down enemies, assist at the warehouses. They are also emergency guards. They even helped with…. And then it hits me. I glance over at Bella and she has a face of shock.

Stephen and Ian were part of the team that helped to extradite Bella and Liam. And shit Bella remembers them. I swear I see her itching towards the gun she left on the counter. I carefully get the gun so Bella doesn't do something rash after all these guys are on our side.

"Stephen, Ian." I greet.

"Sorry boss, we didn't realize you guys were down in here." Stephen replies.

"It's fine. We were just finishing up." I knew it would be best to get Bella out of here. "Bella." I turn and she is staring directly at Stephen.

"I know them." Bella says flatly.

Before I could respond, Stephen has the bright idea to speak. "Bella, we haven't been probably introduced. The last time we meet wasn't under the best circumstances. I'm Stephen." He reaches at his hand and that is when Bella and I both notice the scar on his forearm. The fucking scar Bella gave him when she cut him with her knife.

Bella continued to stare at his forearm.

"Admiring your handiwork?" He asked lightly.

I noticed that Bella's eyes shot up to meet his.

"I…." Bella struggled to get out whatever she was trying to say.

"If you're trying to apologize don't. Things like this come with job, and I was actually impressed you were able to leave a mark." Stephan said.

He was complimenting my fiancé on cutting him. Great. She was either going to let it all go or rip him a new one.

Bella smirked and then said, "Well if you're not holding that against me then I guess I won't hold what you did against you." Well damn Bella was handling this better this expected.

"He was following orders after all." I stated. Hey I wanted to put my two cents in also.

Ian then spoke up. "So how are you with a gun Bella?"

"I'm okay." She replied.

"Okay? HELL you're great and haven't been shooting a week." I looked at Stephen and Ian, "She's a natural to the point it's a little scary. I wouldn't want to get on her bad side." I said with a sly smile.

Bella just rolled her eyes at me. Did she not realize how good she was? Normal people don't shoot that well after just few days of practice. Not to mention it was a turn on seeing her shoot.

"I assume you have had self-defense and knife training?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah." Bella said blushing. Why was she blushing? Oh, she did slice the guy's arm with a knife…..

"Do you plan to take anymore more training?" Stephen asked.

"I would like to, but I'm not sure who could train me. Edward wouldn't be a good choice because I would afraid of accidently hurting him."

"Psshh, you know it's just because we would end up making out the entire time and getting hot and heavy." I said.

Bella blushed while punching my arm. Haha OUCH that hurt. She may be little but fuck she has an arm. I try to hide the fact that she caused a reaction, but her eyes tell me she knows it hurt.

Stephen smirks while Ian laughs. I feel like punching the daylights out of Ian. Or better yet have Bella punch him. Let him see how funny it is then.

"Well I could help train you Bella." Stephen says. Wait what?

"Really?" Bella askes surprised but she also seems excited.

"Yeah as long as it's cool with the boss." Stephen says then glances over at me.

It's not my favorite thing in the world, but it would mean Bella would be better protected since she would know how to protect herself better. Plus I trusted Stephen and he was great at what he does.

"It's up to you Bella." I said looking at her.

"I would appreciate you helping train me Stephen." Bella declares.

"Great. We'll set up a time to start tomorrow."


	18. Chapter 18

Author Note: Thanks again for all the support! This chapter is a little short, but we still have three more updates this week!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 18

BPOV

I groan as I roll over. It feels too early, but I know Liam will be up soon. Also Edward has been going to work early so that he can take some time off after the wedding.

I open my eyes up to see my Adonis like fiancé asleep next to me. Damn he was hot. We were getting more comfortable with each other. We kissed more often but it was still PG.

Edward began to stir. He rolled to his side and then looked at me.

"Good morning beautiful." He said smiling.

"Well good morning to you too, handsome." I said not even attempting to hide my smile.

I then turn to get up. "Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"To start getting ready and make breakfast." I respond.

He reached over and pulled me to him and wrapped me in his arms and says, "Stay with me for a few minutes."

Hey I wasn't going to object to that.

Edward starts kissing my hair and then moves to my temple then to my jaw. Then our lips meet and god he was a good kisser. Neither of us cared about morning breath. The kiss deepened and our breathing picked up. My fingers started to intertwine in his hair and his fingers in mine. Before I was really registering what was going on I was on top straddling him. Our kissing became rough and then he started to kiss down my neck and soon reached my breasts. He was about to take my shirt off and I was fine with it, when we heard a cry from the baby monitor. Liam.

"I think that's our cue to stop." Edward said in between labored breaths.

"Yeah." Was all I managed to say. God I wanted him.

I got off Edward and the bed and made my way to Liam's room.

The rest of the morning was fine. It wasn't awkward between me and Edward or anything. I had a feeling though he wanted me as bad as I wanted him. Edward soon left and Liam and I went about our day.

The last couple of days have been going well. Edward and I have been going to the gun range everyday. Edwards swears I'm a natural at shooting. Esme or Alice has been watching Liam while I've been learning to shoot. I really do appreciate Edward's family, well they are my family now too. I was on good terms with everyone besides Rosalie. I had briefly meet Emmett and Jasper, and Edward says they have been accepting of me.

Today I start my training with Stephan. I was surprised to see him at the shooting range yesterday to say the least. Edward sensed my reluctance at first, but it had all went well. I then heard a knock at the door. Esme was here. I said my goodbyes to Liam and headed downstairs. Edward insisted a separate guard escort to me the range. It sounds a little over the top since the gun range is in the same building, the Cullen building, but with all the shit that is going on I understand. I say my thanks to the guard and he informs me that he will wait outside in the hallway till it's time for me to go back upstairs. I walk into the range to see if Stephan is here yet. Edward said there were separate rooms to train in for other weapons and combat.

"Hello Isabella." Stephan greets.

"Hey, and you can just call me Bella."

"Okay. Let me show you to the room we will be training in."

He leads to door that goes into an office looking area. He then guides me to another door. Upon stepping through, you can see a series of five rooms. All the walls are glass or some other material that you can see through. Each room is different. One room has padded floor which I assume is used for hand to hand combat. One room has knives and knife replicas. I'm not sure what is in the other two rooms as they are father away.

"Shall we?" Stephan says and leads me to the room with padded floors.

I look around taking it all in. I had taken self-defense classes before but never anywhere that looked like this.

Stephan sat down his gym bag, "So Bella I know you have taken some self-defense classes along with a knife training class."

"That is correct." I respond.

"Well let's first go over what you know."

I don't respond. Am I supposed to tell him or show him?

"So would you be more comfortable demonstrating and walking through what you know? Or we go through possible attack scenarios and see how you respond." Stephan askes.

"The later."

"Okay." He says and then lunges at me.

The first couple of attempts I do pretty good, but I have a feeling he is going easy on me. He then informs me he will be upping it a little. Yep, he was going easy earlier, but then again he is trained to protect the Cullens. I end up getting restrained a couple of times. At one point I'm on the floor on my back and Stephan is over top of me. My breathing starts to pick up. Oh shit I can't be panicking right now. It just brings me back to the night at the club. I keep telling myself I'm not at the club. I'm here. Stephen notices I'm about to panic. He immediately releases me and stands up.

"Bella are you okay?" He asks with concern in his voice.

"Yeah just give me a minute." I count to ten three times. I then feel calm.

"Edward warned me that you had been through a lot and some things might trigger memories or panic. He didn't give details though." Stephan said with concern.

Should I tell Stephan? It would probably be a good idea so he knows what could trigger things. Also the fact that I may have to face my attackers, it would be good to know how to defend myself incase they tried it something at the inntroductions.

"Stephan.."

"Yes,?"

"Sorry for panicking."

"You don't have to apologize." He said sincerely.

"I should probably tell you what happened to me." I said meeting his eyes.

"Only tell me if you're comfortable with doing so."

"I am and it will probably help with you training me." I said.

Stephen looks at me for a moment and then I continue, "A few years ago a man attempted to rape me and when he didn't get to another man did. There is also a possibility that I will have to be near both of them and have to interact with them soon. "

Stephan eyes were stern. "I'm sorry what happened to you Bella. No one should have to go through that. And yes that information will help with training. I can also teach you defense if you were every to get in that situation again. But only if you are comfortable with it. I know that being in the vulnerable positions during training can be stressful even if you are not in danger."

"I want to learn. It will give me some peace of mind."

"Okay." he says.

We continue to train for about another hour. Stephen then told me that tomorrow we will review a lot what happened today and that later we would go over defending against attacks with guns and knives.

I say my thanks and then the guard in the hall escort me to my apartment. Esme had put Liam for down for a nap. I give her my thanks and tell her goodbye. I decided to shower while Liam still napped.

After getting dressed, I was about to prep for dinner when I heard a knock om the door. I wasn't expecting anyone though. The guards were outside the doors, but I decided to check the security camera just incase. Edward had programed an app on my phone so I could check the camera using my phone.

I wasn't expecting to see that face on the screen.

Rosalie.

What the hell did she want?


	19. Chapter 19

Author Note: Thanks for all the support and all the wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Previously…

The guards were outside the doors, but I decided to check the security camera just incase. Edward had programed an app on my phone so I could check the camera using my phone.

I wasn't expecting to see that face on the screen.

Rosalie.

What the hell did she want

Chapter 19

BPOV

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello Rosalie." I said flatly. I didn't bother to smile.

"Hello Bella." She replied with hardly any emotion.

It was quiet for a moment. I guess the nice thing to do would be to invite her in. After all she is Edward's sister-in-law whether we like it or not.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked but still not really sounding enthusiastic.

"Yes." She replied and walked in.

Again it was quiet.

"Is there a particular reason you stopped by?" I asked sounding bored.

"Bella I owe you an apology." Rosalie replied.

I wasn't expecting that.

"Bella, I'm sorry for my behavior the other day. How I acted is inexcusable. I judged you before getting to know you. I've never been welcoming of outsiders. I pitch a fit when Emmett assigns me new guards that I've never had before. But that still doesn't justify how I acted. You were brought into this family so different then how me, Alice, and Esme were. I was afraid of it hurting my family and the unknown consequences. Our family is so different from the rest of the mafia families and I worried that Edward doing what he did would hurt us. But all of that stull doesn't justify the things I said."

Wow. I wasn't expecting this. "It's okay Rosalie I understand that you were wanting to protect your family. I accept your apology."

Rosalie smiled at me, for the first time ever.

"There's more I wanted to say, Bella. I assumed you had a normal past and was just some girl that caught Edward's eye. I didn't realize that we had similar pasts"

What was she talking about?

"Bella, I….I too am a rape survivor." Wait What? "Before I meet Emmett, a prestigious man in my previous community took a liking to me. When I didn't reciprocate the feelings, he cornered me one day. He had followed me home and forced himself into my apartment. He raped and beat me. I was so sure I was going to die. I grew depressed. I later found out I was pregnant by him. Finding out about the baby actually helped pull me out of the depression. Even though Royce was the father, I felt the baby gave me hope. I moved to a different state so I would be away from Royce. A few months past and I ran into Royce one day. He grew angry at me once he realized I was pregnant. I don't know if he realized it was his and hated that I hid it from him or he thought I had been with another man and was jealous. He beat me badly. I somehow managed to get to the hospital, but I had lost the baby. The doctors said I would be fine getting pregnant again, but that didn't lessen the pain. I again moved to another state in fear of Royce. A friend told me she had a contact that could help which then lead me to the mafia. I only wanted help to be free of Royce, I wasn't expecting to fall in love with Emmett."

Holy shit! That was a lot! I could definitely see why she was so protective of her family.

"Rosalie…. I didn't know. I was told you had a lost a child, but I didn't know…"

"It's alright Bella. You didn't know just as I didn't know about you. Emmett told me about Liam's father and the whole situation with Demetri. I now understand your fear and can see why you were so upset the other day. You're strong though. You've gone through so much and you will make it through all of this."

I smiled in response. "Thanks. Rosalie. I'm glad we understand each other better know."

She smiled also.

The front door then opened up. Coming through the front door was Edward and Emmett.

Edward didn't look the happiest and my guess was because Rosalie was here. He had been really pissed at her since me and Rosalie's last encounter.

"Edward." Rosalie said.

Edward didn't respond so I jumped in. "Edward, Rosalie stopped by to talk. Her and I understand each other better now and I think we will be getting along just fine now." I said reassuringly and then looked to Rosalie and smiled.

"Well if girl time is over then I'm taking Rosalie to our place." Emmett stated,

And with that Emmett and Rosalie left.

Edward then relaxed. "So you and Rosalie are buddy-buddy now?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't say buddy-buddy, but she came by and apologized. She explained things from her side and then told me about her past. She and I are more similar then what you think."

Edward still looked surprised and a little confused. Did he not know about what happened to Rosalie?.

"How much do you know about Rosalie's life before Emmett?" I asked.

"Not much. She never told anyone except Emmett and Esme." He said.

I bit my lip. Was it my place to tell him? I didn't want to betray Rosalie's trust, but I didn't wasn't Edward to forever hold a grudge against Rosalie.

"Well I think you should know. You would understand her and the situation a lot better." I said.

I then replayed me and Rosalie's conversation. I think Edward was even a little surprised. By the time we finished up, Liam was up from his nap. Edward worked in his office for a little while and then we had dinner. After being bathed and story time, Liam was down for the night.

"Why did you come home early today?" I asked.

Edward pressed his lips into a firm line.

"We spoke to Carlisle and he mentioned Esme was watching Emmett and Rosalie's son. Emmett was surprised because Rosalie never mentioned it to him. Then we found out that Rosalie was coming to the apartment to see you. I was afraid she was going to flip shit on you and you have break down or a panic attack. Also I just didn't want her in my apartment at all at the time. So I came to stop her or just make sure you were okay. Emmett insisted on coming also. But I'm glad it all worked out weirdly enough."

I smiled. He worried about me, but I knew it was because he cared.

Edward's phone rang.

"It's Jasper so I need to take this." He said before walking to his office.

A few minutes later he came back out with a serious look.

"Bella, I have to leave for a little awhile. It's important if not I wouldn't be leaving." He said.

"Okay." Was all I managed to say even though I wanted ask if was something about Demetri or Vladimir.

"I don't know how long I'll be so don't want up." And then he gave me a quick kiss and left.


	20. Chapter 20

Author Note: This chapter is short and I wasn't able to really proofread this chapter. I've had a sick child to tend to and had to wait to his bedtime to work on this. I wanted to make sure you all guys this chapter tonight so I wasn't able to proof and edit like I wanted! So, sorry in advance for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 20

EPOV

Jasper had called and apparently there was a situation that needed my attention. It better be fucking good to pull me away from Bella. I know that I won't always be able to keep a normal schedule with her and Liam, but I want to be as consistent as possible. With all the extra stress and shit going on right now, I want to be there for Bella and Liam as much as possible.

I arrive at the warehouse and immediately go in. Inside I find a women sitting in chair. She doesn't appear to be tied up which is not normal for warehouse guest. Then why the fuck is she here? Especially being a women?

I pulled Jasper aside, "Why the fuck is their some chick in here?" First Jessica and now this, like what the fuck? Is everyone reverting to use women as their dirty work?

"She claims to have information." Jasper says.

"So why isn't she tied up?" I asked.

"She approached us and didn't seem threatening."

"And you fucking believe that?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not saying she isn't a threat, but after who claims to be we had to call you."

"Who is she?" I asked.

"You're going to want to hear that from her yourself." He said.

I turned back to the woman. She had flaming red hair and blue eyes. There was something about her that was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"So you have information for me? How about you first tell me who you are before we proceed." I said calmly.

She looked at me intently for a moment. "Victoria from the Nomad family."

Victoria had disappeared about 2 and half years ago. Her husband James and his men had stormed the Volturi club and been slaughtered. James was out for vengeance and ended up getting the entire Nomad family killed, except Victoria. It also had been the night Bella was there and raped. Victoria had disappeared and never resurfaced.

I laughed, "No you're not. I've meet Victoria, and actually knew her and you are not her."

"Edward I am. James was my husband-"

I cut her off "Just because who you knew who Victoria was married to doesn't mean you will convince me. Like I said I knew Victoria and knew what she looked like and sounded like."

She sighed. "I know I look and sound different. The Victoria you knew had blond hair and brown eyes, but I dyed it blond and had contacts before. James thought it would best in case I ever had to run and disappear. So that way I could go back to how I naturally look."

"Your face still looks different and your voice sounds different." I said harshly. Did she think I was a fool?

"I had plastic surgery on my face and surgery on my vocal chords. I needed to look completely in case the Volturi came looking for me."

"And I'm suppose to believe all this? But the better question is, even if is true, why the fuck are you here?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"I'm here to warn you and to help."

"Warn and help with what?" I asked.

"The Volturi are planning to make a move against you."

"And how do I know I know that you are not working for them and bull shitting me about being Victoria?" I asked.

"I want revenge for what they did to James. I have managed to guard wrapped around my finger and that's how I found out they are planning something against you." She said earnestly.

"Again you could be bullshitting me. You're going to have convince me you are Victoria, if that is who you really are." I said.

"Victoria took a deep breath, "The night James died I called you. I told you he was going to the Volturi club that night and was on a suicide mission. You flew out to Seattle and tried to talk to him, but didn't make it time. I told you that he was out for vengeance because of them killing Laurent. All the other families thought Laurent died in the shoot out but you and I knew the truth. I also told you James was out for vengeance because one of the Volturi fathers tried to make a move one me and that just added to James's rage. I also told you why Laurent was killed and you were the only one I told."

Shit this was Victoria…..

She continued, "I told you that Laurent was interested in Irina of the Denali family and they were planning on getting married. It was partly due to love and it was also tie our families together which would make us stronger. The Volturi were not happy about a possible opposing family allegiance. They then ordered to have Laurent killed to end the possible marriage and had someone come on to me to send James over completely. It worked as you know. They completely eradicated the Nomad family and all guards and associates except myself. The Denalis have yet to marry anymore. I went into hiding and had the surgeries done. I wanted to bring down the Volturi."

This women was Victoria. No one else knew some of the information she told me. No one else knew about Victoria contacting me that day and her telling me the situation. No one knew I went to Seattle and was too late. Holy shit

"Okay, Victoria."

"So know you believe me?" she asked hopeful.

"Yes, no one knew the information you spoke of expect me and Victoria so it proved you are her." It also explained why she insisted on seeing me. I was the only that would be able to confirm she was Victoria.

"So what you know about the Volturi's plans against me and my family?"


	21. Chapter 21

Author Note: Thanks for all the support! Next week some much anticipated events will be happening in this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 21

BPOV

I was half-woken up. I'm pretty sure it was Edward. I heard the bedroom door open, but lay still just in case it wasn't him. I heard clothes being removed and then tossed somewhere. Then foot step were heading to the bathroom. I peaked my eye open and sure enough it was Edward. But Edward in all his naked glory. I only saw his back side, but damn he had a fine ass! I lay still, not wanting him to know I was drooling over his naked body. I heard the shower run and tried to doze back off. He had gotten an important call the evening before and said he would be out late and for me to not wait up. I was curious to what it was about, but I knew he would tell me in the morning if it was anything related to me. I was almost back to sleep, when I heard Edward getting into our bed. I felt him kiss my forehead and lay back. I immediately snuggled up next to him and felt him put his arm around me. I then was able to drift off to a peaceful sleep.

The next morning I woke up to Edward's quiet snores. Liam wasn't awake yet surprisingly. I took a minute to just look at Edward. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I ran my fingers through his hair. Damn he looked sexy. I got up before I could let my mind wonder further. I took the baby monitor and did my morning routine in the bathroom. I then went into the kitchen and wasn't there 5 minutes before Liam was awake. The morning passed and Edward slept. I cleaned and played with Liam. Alice called to remind me that Edward's distance family would be coming into town tomorrow. While Edward's father, Carlisle, didn't have any siblings, he had numerous aunts and uncles on his father's side, who had children and grandchildren. They were invited to the wedding, but I wasn't sure who all was attending. Carlisle was half Italian, but you would never guess by looking at him with his blond hair and blue eyes. Carlisle's father was Italian. After Carlisle's father died all of Carlisle's siblings with their families moved to Italy. Apparently at the time the mafia families in Italy had under gone a change in hierarchy and Carlisle's uncles and aunts took the opportunity to take over territory there since they had a claim. Carlisle and them stayed on good terms and backed him up as he took over control of Chicago. They had come in for all Carlisle's children's weddings so it was norm for them to come. I was a little sad my parents wouldn't be at the wedding, but we hadn't been on speaking terms for awhile. I cut dad off after the things he said to me after he found out I was pregnant. Mom and I had drifted over the years since I was always taking care of her. After she remarried, she basically forgot about me and I didn't continue to pursue a relationship. I guess I was more sad that I didn't have parents who deserved to be at my wedding.

Around 11 o'clock Edward finally woke up. Walking into the living room, Edward had some massive bed head and a serious case of 5 o'clock shadow, but was still sexy as hell.

"Hey, sleep head you want some coffee?"

"Yes, please." He said in a morning voice.

Damn his voice was sexy when he talked raspy like that…..

What the hell was with me today?

I made some coffee and while it perked I started making lunch.

"Here you go. Lunch will be ready in a few minutes." I said handing Edward his mug.

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

We had lunch and Liam was down for his afternoon shortly after.

"So can you tell me why you were out late or is something I don't need to know." I asked cautiously.

"Apparently a long lost mafia member has resurfaced and had information for us." Edward said.

"Oh." Was all I could think to say. I didn't want to press the issue further if it didn't concern me.

"Bella…"

"Yes?" I asked now concerened.

Edward then went through everything that happened last night. He had told me about Victoria before and how her husband along with the rest of the Nomad family was killed during the shoot out at the club I was at the night I was raped. It was all too weird that it happened the same night.

"So why did she come back now?" I asked.

"She apparently has been in the States for 6 months. She laid low and managed to get one of the Volturi guards wrapped around her finger. She wants revenge for what happened to James. She found out the Volturi were planning to move against us. She came to me to warn us, but she also wants help taking the Volturi down. At the end of the day she wants the Volturi to go down."

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"We knew there was a possibility the Volturi was planning something, but with Victoria we get a better idea of when and where. With her and Jessica we should be able to take down Demetri and maybe more of the Volturi." He said.

What about Vladimir. What? Jessica? "How will you use Jessica? You told me she was snooping around and you had her detained, but how would she help? She's with the enemy?" I asked.

"We've been keeping her under lock and key at one the of the hotels Emmett owns. We had her spin a story to Felix. We've been the one sending the texts though so he thinks its coming from her. I still don't trust that bitch. He could be tracking the phone also so we have been keeping it in a safe in the hotel. Emmett pulled it off her that night at the club so it couldn't be tracked to the warehouse. You can never be to careful . The Volturi think she managed to get on your good side and you forgave her when she told you a sob story. And that also you insisted she stay at the hotel, and the reason she is just texting is in case the hotel is under surveillance since it belongs to a Cullen. I don't know if they really believe it, but they are acting like they do. "

"So what are you going to do with her after we deal with the Volturi?" I asked.

"Not sure. When the time comes, I think you should have input." He said with emotion in her eyes.

Shit. Me help decide? Part of me wanted to forget she exists and let her go. But then the other part of me reminds me of what a conniving bitch she is and what she did to me and I want her to suffer and possibly die.

"Yeah." Was all I could say. I then decided to change the subject. "Alice called to remind us that your family from Italy is coming in tomorrow."

"Oh shit I forgot." Edward said honestly surprised.

"Don't forget what day the wedding is though. I hate to think you would leave me at the altar." I joked.

"Ms. Swan I would never. That offends me." He put his hand on his heart dramatically.

I laughed.

"I think you should apologize for that statement." Edward said jokingly while leaning towards me seductively.

"Never." I said then bit my lip.

Then Edward started to tickle me. I wasn't expecting that!

He then started to kiss my check, and then my neck, and OH GOD! Things were starting to get hot and heavy.

"Um Edward?" I said breathlessly.

"Oh shit, Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He quickly.

"No, trust me I am totally fine with what you're doing. It's just…."

"What?" He said with a worried look.

"The wedding is just days away and we have become more comfortable with each other. I know that we are going to take the next step soon…."

Edward shot right up. "Bella, I am not expecting you to sleep with me on our wedding night if you're not ready. Married or not. I-"

"It's not that. Trust me I am ready!" I said a little too loud.

That got Edward's attention. His eyebrows shot up and I blushed tomato red.

"Umm…. Well… What I was trying to say… Since we are going to be intimate soon, I thought it would be best if we talked about if we are going to be using protection or not?"

"Oh…." He said slowly.

"Yeah…" I said trying not blush. We were adults after all!

"I personally would be fine with not using protection. If you get pregnant right away then that's fine. If it's months or even years then that's fine. Just see what naturally happens." He said and then looked at me to see what I thought.

"So you're fine with getting pregnant soon, if it does happen right away."

"Yeah, I'm sure Liam would love a sibling." Edward said while winking.

I laughed.

"Bella, are you okay with possibly getting pregnant and seeing what naturally happens? Or do you want to go on birth control and wait? Or we use condoms?"

"I actually would like to not use anything and see what naturally happens. Like you said it could be awhile or right away. And when it happens then it happens." I said. And it was honestly the truth. I wouldn't mind be pregnant soon, but also could wait. I just didn't want to go birth control and then later "be ready." Because what if when I'm "ready" we don't get pregnant right away? And it takes awhile to get pregnant? And there is all that disappointment. I's rather see what naturally happens when we don't do anything.

Edward smiled. "Well then it is settled." And he gave me a quick kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Author Note: Happy 4th of July to my fellow Americans!

Chapter 22

BPOV

It was the day before the wedding and I was getting a little nervous. I wasn't nervous over the fact of marrying Edward. I was nervous about getting through the ceremony and reception. Also the rehearsal dinner was tonight. Oh did I mention I was being a thrown a bridal shower today? And the day before the wedding? So a lot of things going on in a 48 hour period and I'm supposed to remain calm? Yeah no problem….

Well to be honest I was also nervous about the wedding night. Edward wasn't pressuring me. We had also an unspoken agreement to hold off sex till we were married, and even then Edward was fine with waiting if I wasn't ready. Well truth be told, I was ready, damn it! But I nervous because I wasn't really sexually experienced…

"BELLA!" I heard my name being called which snapped me out of my thoughts

"Uh yeah?"

"Have you not been listening to me? You also looked like you were in pain... Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Um yeah. Just thinking." I rambled.

"Well I am almost done with hair. And I was asking if you have gotten to meet all of the _famiglia_?" She asked.

She was referring to the Italian relatives that had flown in a few days ago.

"I've meet all the great-aunts and some of the cousins, well the female cousins. I haven't meet any of the men. Edward says they have been meeting a lot with Carlisle. I've meet majority of the kids... I think.."

Alice giggled. "Yeah it's a lot. Carlisle's father had 8 siblings who married and each couple had about 6 kids a piece and they had children and those children had children." She said. dramatically.

"It's a lot of family. Is it expected to have so many children?" I asked slowly.

"No, it's more of an Italian thing. Esme only had three. Rosalie and I will probably stop around three also." She said causally.

"Oh okay…" I said quietly.

"Why? Do you already have baby fever?" Alice said with a smirk.

"Uh, no. I mean I wouldn't mind a baby.. I…just…" I was tripping all over my words and blushing.

Alice just laughed. "It's fine."

Alice finished my hair and doing everything else to make sure I looked "fabulous" for the bridal shower. Her words not fine. Personally I think she just liked using me as a life sized Barbie. I'm not sure how much time passed before I heard her exclaim that she was done.

Now off to the bridal shower…..

Alice, Esme, and Rosalie had decorated the place really nice. I think some the Italian relatives had a hand in to, but I wasn't sure. It was being hosted in the Cullen building of course. Cullen building it what I referred to this place as. All the Cullens lived here(an entire floor for each couple and kids), they had a gym, shooting range, dining hall, and a bunch of other stuff that I was still finding out about. Edward and I were getting married in one the many spaces.

The space we were currently in for the bridal shower was bigger then I expected. On the far end, the wall was entirely glass. On the other side of the glass was a room where all the young kids currently were. Esme had assured me Liam would be fine with nannies. With the glass we could see everything happening. It designed so they couldn't see us unless some switch was flipped. I wasn't crazy about having a stranger watch Liam, but Esme said the nannies had rigorous background checks and been with the family for awhile. Alice then brought up that I was to enjoy the bridal shower and wouldn't be able to if I was worrying non-stop about Liam.

The shower soon started and we got to work on the finger food first. Everyone chatted and conversation flowed nicely. Alice then announced that we were going to play a game. She handed out pens and worksheets. There were a series of names and the object was to match up the famous couples. After the game was over, Alice said we would open a few gifts. I got a few traditional Italian gifts along with marriage advice books. I then opened a box and inside was a beautiful necklace that looked very old. I was dumbfounded and then heard Esme.

"It's one of the family heirlooms. It originally came from Italy."

"Thank you Esme. Wow." I said

One of the older Italian relatives spoke up, "Alice hand her the gift from me, it goes along with Esme's"

Alice then handed me a wrapped box, and inside was a earrings that matched the necklace.

"Also a family heirloom. Since you are marrying the oldest son I thought it would be appropriate for you to have them. I may not live to see another generation get married so it was time to pass it along. I would love to see you wear it tomorrow for the wedding" She said sweetly.

"Thank you. I'm honored. The set will go perfect with my wedding dress." I said while smiling.

We took a break from gifts and played another game. Alice insisted with games. I thought it was a little funny that a bunch of mafia wives were playing games like Purse Scavenger Hunt.

Alice then dictated that it was time for more gifts. The first one she gave me was a bag that had French writing on the outside with tissue paper sticking out. I looked inside and immediately started blushing.

"Come on Bella, show everybody."

I took out the lingerie, very revealing lingerie.

"There's no need to be shy." Esme said.

Uh… your going to be my mother-in-law and here I am opening expensive lingerie that your son will see me in. Yeah no need to be embarrassed.

The next 5 gifts were lingerie. I'm pretty sure I looked like a tomato by the end of it, with the way I was blushing.

Now I understood why the kids were in a separate room.

After we finished with the gifts, Alice passed out what looked to be cardstock. She told everyone to right there best marriage advice and that she was going to put them all in book for me and Edward.

After that we chatted and soon the bridal shower was coming to an end. I got Liam and Alice had someone gather all the gifts to be sent up to me and Edward's floor. I thanked everyone and then went up to the apartment since the person with the gifts couldn't get in until I was there with the card key.

EPOV

It was the day before me and Bella's wedding and I could tell Bella was nervous or stressed with it all. When I asked her about it, she said it was just that there a lot going on and a lot that she had to attend to for the next two days. I gave her a kiss and told everything would be fine.

Well everything was going fine until I got a call from a very stressed Emmett. He said I needed to get Jasper and come to the hotel. I assumed he meant the hotel we had put Jessica in. I pulled Jasper to the side and told what was going on. We excused ourselves from the company, as we had been with Carlisle and numerous Italian family members, and went to see what the fuck was wrong.

It had to be important well it had better be important. It was the day before my wedding and we had the rehearsal dinner tonight. Also I had been trying to be polite and talking to the family members I never saw. As the next Don, I needed to be on their good side and also I could learn a lot from them.

Jasper and I got to the hotel and meet a stressed out Emmett in the lobby.

"What the fuck was so important?" I said, maybe a little to harshly, but I didn't care.

"Can't discuss it here" Emmett said and then headed for the elevator.

Sure enough he took us to Jessica's floor. He then lead us to the bathroom and saw something I was not expecting. Jessica was in the bath tub, clothed, with her wrists slit. It looked like she had killed herself.

"How the fuck did this happen?" I yelled.

"I don't know! She didn't appear suicidal, even then I don't know where she would have gotten a knife, or scissors, or anything that she could have cut herself with. We made sure she didn't have any weapons." Emmett said, sounding distressed. He knew I would be pissed about this. Jessica was part of the plan to take the Volturi, and was no good dead. Emmett was also head of security and something like this didn't make him look good.

"Jasper check the cameras. She how she got a weapon. I also want to know who has had contact with her recently." I ordered.

"You think she had help?" Jasper asked.

"Maybe. I'm not also convinced it was a suicide." I said.

Jessica was a lot of things. Slut. Gold digger. All Around Bitch.

But I didn't think she was suicidal.

I barked more orders and left to go home. The rehearsal dinner was tonight and I couldn't fuck that up.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 23

BPOV

I was just about to start putting away the gifts from the bridal shower when Edward came home.

"Hi" I said with a smile.

"Hey" he said with a small smile, but I could tell he was stressed about something.

"Everything okay?" I asked, unsure he would actually tell me.

"Just some complications today. I don't want to worry you, especially since we have the rehearsal dinner tonight and the wedding tomorrow. I want us to be able to just focus on us, and not worry about everything else. I have people taking care of the issue. It'll all be fine." He said with an assuring tone.

But I worried if it would all be fine. Was it about the Volturi? Or something else?

"Okay." I said with a weak smile. I didn't press the issue further.

But I had an uneasy feeling and prayed it would just go away.

"So is all this from the shower?" Edward asked.

I then realized he meant the gifts.

"Yeah. Your mom and another relative gave us some family heirlooms that I'll wear tomorrow." I said while pulling them out of the boxes.

"Well damn." Is all Edward said while inspecting the expensive jewelry. "What's in the French and Italian bags?"

Oh shit. The lingerie

I grabbed the bags. "Uh…nothing…"

Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"I mean…you'll see…soon." I said trying to keep my voice even.

Edward was trying to hide a smirk. I had a feeling he already had an idea of what was in the bags.

"How soon?" he said with smile playing on his lips.

Yeah. He knew. Now he was just messing with me.

"I'll show you one tomorrow tonight, but only if you behave." I said playing along.

He moved so that he was now standing behind me. He put his hands on my hips and then seductively spoken into me ear. "I'm looking forward to it." And then we walked away.

God were my panties wet now.

I put the gifts away and then proceeded to get me and Logan ready for the rehearsal dinner. Alice insisted earlier that an outfit change was necessary and I went along with it. It was almost time to leave so I went to find Edward. He was in his office and didn't sound happy. He was talking on the phone, and I wouldn't want to be the person on the other end. I debated just waiting, but went ahead and knocked. I heard him talking lower and some shuffling. Then the door swung open. He didn't look happy, he looked absolutely furious. Rage was radiating off of him like a beacon. He then realized it was me and his face soon softened.

"Shit, Bella sorry. I thought you were Jasper." He apologetically

"It's….okay….. I was just seeing if you were ready to head down for the rehearsal dinner."

"Damn it." He said.

My eyes widened. "I'll just…." But he cut in before I could finish.

"Sorry, Bella. I'm just handling that situation from earlier and I didn't want it to interfere with the rehearsal dinner. Just trust me that it is important and I will explain it later, if you want."

"Okay." I said and then turned around and got Liam to head downstairs.

I meet Jasper at the front door and he said that him and Edward would be down shortly.

I made it downstairs with Liam and hoped the rest of the evening would go smoothly.

EPOV

All this shit was happening. Fuck. Fuck all of it.

When I came home, seeing Bella helped to brighten my mood. Hell, seeing all those lingerie bags and thinking about tomorrow really brightened my mood.

But then the fucking situation with Jessica still hasn't been handled. Emmett called and said they had a lead and that Jasper was coming over. When I opened my office door, I wasn't expecting Bella and I knew my demeanor scared her a little, and for that I felt like fucking shit.

I then heard a knock on the office door, it had to be Jasper this time. I opened the door and sure enough it was.

"About fucking time." Yeah, I was in a pissed off mood.

"These things sometimes take time. You know that. " he said.

"Yeah but it's the day before my wedding and I would like to be with my fiancé. But instead I'm dealing with shit that should have been prevented." I growled.

"Well let's get to it then." He said while opening his laptop. He then started playing surveillance footage.

"Is that Jessica's bathroom?" I really didn't want to see the bitch naked.

"Yes. Emmett had every inch of that place covered with cameras. "

Next on the screen I saw Victoria.

She was smiling at Jessica and then once she had her in the bathroom she knocked her out. I then watched as Victoria positioned Jessica in the bath tub and slit Jessica's wrists."

"Fuck. How did she even get in Jessica's room?" I asked.

"Going over the footage, I found that she had been regularly visiting Jessica. She apparently got in good with a guard and he let her in."

"Please tell me that fucker is at the warehouse." I asked.

"Yep. So far he is claiming that Victoria was approved to go in. But then said he didn't see any harm since both women were holed up at the hotel and under security. He might spin another story later." Fucking idiot.

"Victoria had more free reign then Jessica. Victoria had access to weapons and communication. She claimed to be an ally and was going to help us to take down the Volturi, or so she claimed. We had her at the hotel as a precaution. FUCK!" I yelled as I punched the desk.

"We didn't expect this. Victoria must have thought we wouldn't have a camera in the bathroom." Jasper said.

"No, she assumed we would think it was a suicide. Hell she might be even working on trying to hack the security cameras and wipe the footage. She might have thought we would be to busy with the wedding and put in the back burner and by the time we checked all footage would be gone." Boy was that bitch wrong. "Have you located her?"

"Not yet." Jasper answered.

"Put as many men as we can on this. Tell Emmett the same. Until we figure out why she killed Jessica, who knows what else this bitch is planning."

We then headed down to the rehearsal dinner.

The rehearsal went by smoothly, although Bella seemed to be acting a little differently. Scratch that. She was acting a little different towards me. I think I scared her when I opened the office door in my fury. Or maybe she knew something was going on and I hadn't told her anything. We said our goodbyes and then Bella, Liam, and I headed to our apartment. I went to the office to check on the progress of the guard at the warehouse while Bella got Liam ready for bed. After that phone call, I left the office to find Bella. She was getting ready for bed so I figured I would too. We had a big day tomorrow and hell I just wanted to wrap my arms around her.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She looked at me and I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Is this how it's going to be from now?" She asked with pain in her eyes. "You not telling me things. Before you let me in and now you're starting to shut me out. Is it because were now getting married? Because-"

I cut her off before she work herself up even more. "Bella I'm not shutting you out. I'm protecting you,"

"Don't start with that bullshit." She said with a tone that was getting angrier by the second.

"Bella, I just don't want you to worry. With the wedding and everything I didn't want add more stress. I will always try to be honest and open, but there will be some things I can't tell you." I said trying to calm her down.

"But now is NOT one of these times, is it? Don't lie to me?" She said while pointing her finger at me.

She was hot when she was mad….. shit…..focus Edward…..before you get a boner…

I let out a breath and then told her what happened with Jessica and how Victoria was responsible.

"Now were trying to find Victoria. I don't know why she killed Jessica or what she is planning next." I said with a defeated sigh.

"You said she was out for revenge for happened to James and that she wanted to take down the Volturi. Maybe she thought Jessica was still loyal to the Volturi family and would betray you. Or maybe she killed Jessica, because she thought Jessica meant something to the Volturi and killing her would get them riled up."

Smart girl…

"Maybe….. I hadn't considered either of those." I said while really thinking about it.

In Victoria's mind, it was all about getting revenge and getting back at the Volturi so I could see either of Bella's theories fitting.

"I should discuss these things with you more often." I said while kissing her forehead.

She smirked and then walked over to her side of the bed, her ass shaking the entire time.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

I crawled into bed and tried my best not to get a hard one. I pulled Bella into my arms and just lay there for awhile. At some point Bella fell asleep. I lay there for a little longer and let it all soak in.

Tomorrow I was marrying Bella.

...


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Author Note: I know, I know there was no chapter uploaded yesterday. I will either upload a chapter Saturday or make Friday's chapter really long. We shall see! It depends how the writing flows…

Chapter 24:

EPOV

I rolled over to find Bella's sided empty. Where was she? I groped the bedside table for my phone. When I found it, I called Bella.

"Hello?" she answered.

"The bed is cold without you." I groaned.

"I'll be sure to warm it later for you" she said with a seductive giggle.

She is killing me…..

"Hmmm…" but before I could say more I heard Alice in the background of the phone.

"Bella, you better not be talking to Edward!" I heard Alice chastise.

"I'm not supposed to see him before the wedding. There is no rule about talking over the phone!" I heard Bella yell back.

Then she turned her attention back to me.

"Sorry, Alice can be a slave driver." Bella laughed. "I heard that!" Alice shrieked in the back ground.

I chuckled. "It's fine. I just hate waking up without you. I'm also going to miss you terribly today." Yeah I was being a softy.

"Well I am going to miss you too." "Isabella Marie Swan if you are still talking to him when I get in there.." Alice was practically screaming.

"I better let you go before Alice bursts a blood vessel." I said with another laugh.

We said a quick goodbye and I was left alone in our bed. But then I remembered I needed to put the final touches on Bella's wedding gift.

BPOV

I had been plucked, waxed, peeled, and "pampered" according to Alice. You name it, if it was beauty related, Alice had me endure through it. Now all the girls were getting our nails done. Alice had scheduled top of the line people to come to her apartment to help with the beauty transformation. Having the wedding in the afternoon seemed like a good idea, but I didn't take into account that Alice would have us spend the entire morning and mid-day going through various regimens.

My hair and makeup and was now getting finished and I was about get into my dress. My stomach was doing somersaults and tried to keep my breathing even. Soon I was ready and we were about to head downstairs. The wedding was being held in a space that was similar to a ball room. It was joined by a door to another ballroom that was being used for the reception. I hold told Alice I wanted the decoration to be Shakespeare inspired, but not tacky. I still wanted it elegant and romantic. We incorporated bird cages, roses, and other Shakespearean items into the wedding and reception decoration. While I had a hand in planning it, I had yet to see the final product all set up. Alice had them put the final touches on today. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I had chosen a sweetheart neckline with lace covering the shoulders. A layer of lace covered the whole dress and it fell at an A angle. It was modern but still had a vintage feel to it. I was wearing a simple veil and of course the heirlooms I received at my bridal shower. My makeup was light but still more then I had ever worn before. My hair was pulled half up with soft curls flowing down my back.

Alice confirmed all the men were in their places. She would castrate anyone who let Edward see before the "grand entrance." We made our way to the doors of the ballroom.

Breath, Bella, Breath.

My heart was going a million miles an hour.

Alice and Rosalie made there entrance and I counted to 100 like Alice said for me to do. My father wasn't walking me down the aisle. None of my family was here, but I knew that already. My parents and step-father were my only living family; and had they had basically disowned me when they found out I was pregnant with Liam. I was fine with not having them here, mafia rules or not. The doors were about to open for me when I caught a glimpse of something in my peripheral vision. I turned to see one of Edward's great uncles, Carlisle's uncle on his father side. I had meet him briefly yesterday after his wife insisted on him meeting me early. His wife was the one who gave me one the family heirlooms.

What was he doing here? He should be sitting with the others guests.

"Bella, I know this is unexpected…..As the oldest family member I would like to walk you down the aisle today, since you are marrying the next Don in the Cullen family here in America. But also after speaking with Edward, it is very apparent that he thinks the world of you and already loves you. We worried Edward would never find someone. We feared he would eventually marry out of obligation as the next Don in this territory. But he found something special with you and you two will be good for each other. You complete him, and I know from experience that having a women who completes you and is there for you through thick and thin makes this life easier. May I have the honor of walking you down the aisle?"

"Yes, of course." I managed to say. I was completely taken aback. But I realized they had embraced me as family. Regardless of marrying in, they saw me as one of them. I would take them over my blood family any day.

He linked arms with me and then the doors opened.

I took a deep breath and stepped inside.

It was breathtaking. Alice had really outdone herself. I felt like I was in a Shakespearean garden, but it was very elegant. Then I locked eyes with him and he was the most breath taking thing in the room. His tux made him look sinful. A smile played on his lips and he looked as if something had taken his breath away also.

Before I knew it I was where he was and my arm slipped out from my escort. It felt as if time was standing still. The ceremony was a blur to be honest. All I was focused on was him and me. We exchanged our vows and rings. We were pronounced husband and wife and when he kissed me it was like electricity running through my body. When he pulled away I saw nothing but love and devotion in his eyes. I hadn't really admitted it to myself until that moment, but I was truly in love with Edward. I knew I would grow to love him, but I never believed I would feel it so soon.

We then turned to the guests and were embraced by various family members. Making our way into the reception, I then realized Edward, Liam, and I would be okay. Speaking of Liam, he was absolutely adorable in his tux. He was with Esme the entire ceremony and did exceptionally well. He was even fine for the photographer who took tons of pictures.

The reception kicked off. Italian food was served and champagne poured. Toasts were made and jokes told. Then Edward pulled me unto the dance floor for our first dance. I didn't know what song would played though. Alice said Edward had given her his recommendation and I went with it not knowing what it was. I was very curious none the less.

Music started playing and Edward wrapped me in his embrace.

The lyrics then started to play.(A/N: the song is Angel by Casting Crowns. I recommend listening to it)

"It was a day

Just like any other day

I was a boy

Just like every other boy

But when the girl

Unlike any I had seen

It's like she stepped out of a dream

And into my world

Could have been the summer wind

Playing with her hair

As the sun danced in her eyes

We were standing there

She smiled I forgot my name

'Cause all I was thinking

Maybe I'm crazy but I'm praying

That an angel will love me

An angel will love me

Maybe I'm a fool but I'm still falling

Asking heaven above me

For an angel to love me

The rest of my life

You're the proof that the Father answers prayers

'Cause somehow someway

You and I are standing here

With the sacred promise

And a ring that says it all

I've just begun to fall

From the deepest part of me I say I do

Maybe I'm crazy but I'm praying

That an angel will love me

An angel will love me

Maybe I'm a fool but I'm still falling

Asking heaven above me

For an angel to love me

The rest of my life

After all the changing seasons

Have turned to years

The crowns are gone

And the suns have faded

I'd still be here

Holding you

When thanking heaven

For my angel

Maybe I'm crazy but I'm praying

That an angel will love me

An angel will love me"

Maybe I'm a fool but I'm still falling

Asking heaven above me

For an angel to love me

The rest of my life"

The song ended and tears threatened to spill over. Edward had hand picked that song to be our first dance.

"You are really my angel, and I don't deserve you, but I am so thankful that you are mine." He said with such conviction.

"I love you," The words slipped out before it registered I was saying them, but I meant them.

"I love you too." He said and lightly kissed me.

We then danced with others and there was even few traditional Italian dances. I danced with Liam even though he was young. The evening was turning to night and it would soon be time for me and Edward`s departure. Liam was staying overnight with Esme and Carlisle. It took some convincing earlier, but I finally agreed since it was me and Edward's wedding night.

Alice then came over, "It's time." She said happily.

Edward and I said our final thanks and goodbyes and we headed to our apartment. I had been calm and tried to not let my nerves get me now. Before I knew it we were in the bedroom. I wasn't sure how we would proceed. Edward knew I was ready, right?

I then felt a kiss on the back of my neck.

"Would you like a minute to yourself?" Edward asked gently.

That would probably we a good idea. "Yeah." Was all I could say.

I headed to the bathroom and took out my veil. I then realized Alice had put a garment bag in her for my dress and veil. I took out my hair pins and then proceeded to take off my jewelry. Next step and hardest was the dress. Alice had shown me how I could take it off myself with a fancy contraption. I finally managed to get it off and hung it up in the garment bag. I was left in my lace bra and panties. I decided I would walk out in these and hang up the garment bag in the closet. When I walked out of the bathroom I didn't see Edward. Where did he go? As I made my way to the closet, I realized we had the same ideas. He was standing in the closet in his boxers hanging up a garment bag which I presume his tux in. He then looked at me and took in my attire. His eyes were full of hunger. I quickly hung up my dress, and when I turned around Edward was mere inches away from me.

"You are so beautiful" he said breathlessly before kissing me.

It ignited something in me and I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer.

When we broke apart, we were panting.

"Are you sure you are ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

He then hoisted me up and my legs wrapped his mid-section.

He held unto me and made our way to the bed. I then felt the weight of him on my as he placed me on the bed with legs still wrapped around.

Our lips broke free and his lips found my neck. It felt like electricity running through my body. God it felt amazing, I pulled his hair and he moaned against my skin. I was panting then let out a moan as he hit a sweet spot. He then made his way to my breasts and ripped off my bra. He then kissed every inch of my breasts and then started sucking one of my nipples and then moved to the other. I felt pressure building in my abdomen. Shit it was like my skin was on fire but it felt amazing. I ran my hands down his chest feeling every scar and chiseled muscle, We then locked eyes when he realized I saw his scars on his chest. They were a major turn on. I loved every part of his body that I had seen so far. I then reached down to feel his manhood and oh shit he was huge. I was going to love that part of him too for sure. I pulled off his boxers and started stroking him. He let out a moan that caused me to get wetter then I already was. He pulled off my panties and started stroking my clit with his thumb. He slowly put a finger in me, no doubt realizing I was soaked.

"So wet for me." He panted and then put two fingers in me. I let out a moan and then grabbed his cock.

"Shit Bella. I'm not going to last long if he you keep doing that."

"I need you inside me." I said urgently, practically begging.

I don't know how much foreplay he intended, but I needed him inside me. NOW.

He then rubbed my cock along clit and along my opening getting it wet with my juices. He slowly entered me. I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt a little at first. He took his time though. Once fully inside me, he gave our bodies a second to adjust.

I then pulled him in for a kiss and he saw that as an okay signal. He started to push in and out me and I wrapped my legs around him pulling him closer with each thrust. I was moaning and making all sort of noises. It seemed to drive Edward crazy because she started to pick up his pace,. Shit….

The heat in my stomach rose and my breathing became erratic. I then felt the coil undo.

"Edward!" I screamed as my orgasm overtook me. I was literally shaking but it felt so good.

"Shit Bella" and then I knew Edward was cumming.

After we came down from our highs, we slowly released each other. Edward rolled on his back and pulled me toward him. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my around him.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."


	25. Chapter 25

_**AUTHOR NOTE:**_ _ **I am alive! I know I have been gone for a week, and that is a long time considering I usually do five updates a week. I also realize that I never uploaded that chapter that I said I was going to upload last Friday or Saturday.**_

 _ **My personal life has been very crazy this week and I had some really important things to attend to. Trust me when I say that it was top priority!**_

 _ **Change in updates: I will have to scale the updates down some. I will now upload three chapters a week. It will most likely be Monday, Wednesday, Friday, but could change. As of now, count on three updates a week.**_

 _ **THis chapter is short, but hey it's better than nothing.**_

CHAPTER 25:

 _BPOV_

Married life…..Hmmmm….. I really didn't expect much to change seeing as Edward and I already lived together and had pledged our loyalty to each other. The only thing that changed was now we were having sex. And damn is was good sex.

I was nervous on our wedding night, since I have basically hardly any sexual experience.

But Edward and I have been making up for it. The past three days we have been mind blowing! Since we had a toddler roaming around, I was worried how an at-home honeymoon was going to work. We have made it work though. First thing in the morning: sex. Liam's nap time: sex. After Liam goes to bed: sex, lots and lots of sex. I may be addicted, but Edward doesn't seem to mind.

Liam was down for his nap and I was going to pounce Edward. He was in his office doing some work and preparing for the introduction to the families that was now four days away. I knocked and heard a "come in."

I sauntered in with a mischievous smile playing on my lips. Edward caught sight of it and smirked. He knew what I wanted. I straddled him on his office chair, but before the fun could begin, Edward had other ideas.

"Bella, before we start ripping each other's clothes off, there is something I need to talk to you about."

I started to kiss his neck, "I'm sure it can wait." I said breathlessly in his ear.

I could feel Edward harden underneath me. "Bella, I have actually been trying to talk you about it for the past three days, but every time we are alone you seduce me."

I faked a pout. "Are you saying you haven't been enjoying yourself?"

Edward laughed, "No, I have been enjoying myself, very much so, but part of what I needed to talk to you about is your wedding gift."

That got my attention since we I thought we weren't going to exchange gifts.

Edward gently removed me from off of his lap and got up himself. He went to a file cabinet and came back to his desk with an envelope and a small box.

"I hope you don't think that I had forgotten a previous conversation we had." he said while handing me the file.

Inside were adoption papers along with the papers to change Liam's name. Edward had said he wanted to adopt Liam and I had been surprised but happy when he first told me during a previous conversation. We had also discussed changing Liam's last name and having Swan as his middle name since when he was born I didn't give him a middle name.

I stared at the paper for a moment.

 _William Swan Cullen_

I flipped back to the other papers. Edward was now legally Liam's dad. I fought the tears of joy that threatened to over spill.

"Thank you Edward." I flung my arms around him in a body consuming hug.

"There is more." he said.

I pulled back and gave him look indicating I didn't know what else there was more to give.

He handed me the small box that he had also taken out of the file cabinet. I opened it and inside was a pocket watch. It was beautiful and I am pretty sure real gold. Edward flipped it over and on the back was inscribed.

 _To William,_

 _Love Dad_

The tears at this point spilled over. Edward gently wiped them away and spoke.

"Liam is too young now to appreciate the gift, but-"

I cut him off with a kiss.

"Thank you/" I breathed out once we finally parted.

"I love you both so much." He said before crushing his lips against mine.

Our movements became frantic. We tore at each other clothes as our lips were on each other's bodies. Soon nothing separated us and felt Edward inside me.

Bliss. It was the only word I could think of to describe what I was feeling. The past few days Edward and I had lived in the moment. The sex was also helping with my mood. After our session in Edward's office, we did another round in the shower not even an hour later.

The phone ringing broke me out of tranquility. Stephan's name lit up on the screen.

"Hello"

"Hello, Bella?"

"Yes it's me."

"Are we still resuming training today?" he asked

Shit. I forgot about that I was supposed to meet Stephan today. I had taken a few days off to enjoy being with Edward.

"Uh.. Yeah, Sorry, I got caught up with something." Yeah Edward's cock

"Okay. I'm in the training room so come down whenever you are ready.

"Okay. See you in about 10 minutes." and I hung up.

I found Edward and explained that I needed to go train. He was more than happy to watch Liam and take a break from work. I made my way downstairs and into the training room.

We jumped right into training and by a half an hour into it I was sore. Maybe taking a few days off wasn't such a good idea. Or maybe I was also sore since I have been having sex marathons with Edward. Stephan noticed when I winced in pain when getting off the floor.

"You okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked worried.

"No."

"Are you sure? You looked like you were in pain."

"I'm just sore." I shrugged.

"See it is my fault. I'm working you too hard today, especially with you having a break." Since when did he worry about working me too hard?

"Trust me you're not the reason I am sore, but if you want someone to blame you can thank Edward." I said with a laugh.

But Stephan wasn't laughing. He actually seemed a little upset or maybe even mad.

"Stephan, you okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Did he force himself on you?" What the fuck.

"NO!" I practically shrieked, "It was consensual. Trust me he didn't force me to do anything." I said trying to ease the tension.

"So you just gave it up easily? Just like that?" He was angry. Why was he upset?

"I am married! And my sex life isn't any of your business anyway." I spat.

And with that I got my stuff and left. My heart was racing a million miles an hour when I went back to the Edward. A guard didn't escort me down today and for that I was grateful. They would have known something was wrong and would have told Edward. Why the hell did Stephan give a damn about my sex life? I knew I needed to tell Edward, but with the introductions to the families being this week I didn't want to stress him out. Also there was the issue the Volturi. Damn it! Everything that had been previously stressing me out was now plaguing my mind. I was in such a good mood and Stephan ruined it! I knew I needed to tell Edward what happened with Stephan, but I wasn't sure when or how.


	26. Chapter 26

Author Note: So I had to rewrite this chapter because the file mysteriously disappeared and my tablet didn't back up the file either. I was pissed to say the least, especially because I was afraid of losing the essence of some of the scenes.

Chapter 26:

BPOV

I internally fought with myself the entire way up to the apartment. I knew I needed to tell Edward what happened with Stephan, but I was afraid of his reaction. I was afraid of what he would do to Stephan. Don't get me wrong, Stephan needed to be put in his place, but I worried Edward's methods may be a little more painful and bloody for my liking. Not to mention there were was so many other things going on and I really didn't want to add to the pile. But I needed to tell him. If we were going to have a strong marriage, then we needed to be open and honest.

The elevator alerted me that I had reached my destination, and after nodding to the guards stationed outside the apartment door, I walked into the apartment with my mind set. Stepping in though, I found Edward dressed in a suit looking like he was leaving. Upon further inspection, I realized Esme was here. They both noticed my arrival along with Liam.

"Hey, Bella." Edward greeted.

"Hey." I responded with a forced smile.

"Something came up at the club and I have to go down there and diffuse the situation."

"Oh, okay." I responded trying to hide my disappointment. Well there goes telling him about Stephan.

Edward walked over and held my face between his hands. "I promise if it wasn't urgent I wouldn't be leaving. The police may be getting involved and-"

"The police!" I interrupted.

"Yes, I wanted to be honest with you, but I don't want you worrying," Yeah, honest with each other….

"I understand. Trust me, I will be fine." I said with a weak smile.

"I called Esme because I didn't think you would be done yet. You're back earlier than expected." Shit. I can't bring up Stephan now, especially with Esme here.

"I got tired out easily today and didn't want to push myself over the edge." I hated lying, but honestly I got tired of Stephan and he was pushing me to the edge, so it's kind of the truth, right?

"Well rest then. Esme is here and she can help with Liam." He then kissed my forehead and left.

My heart started to sink.

"How about you take a shower, dear? I have missed Liam and would love to spend time with him." Esme said with her usual soft, assuring tone.

I obliged and got in the shower. As the water ran over my body, I could feel the tears start to run down my face. A sob then racked through my whole body. I hated what happened with Stephan. I trusted him, and after what he said I wasn't sure what to think towards him. I hated not being able to tell Edward, and I felt like I was lying to him. I had trouble trusting people, and the situation with Stephan fucked that up even more and now it could possibly strain my marriage.

I finished my shower and dressed in comfy clothes. Esme and Liam were having a fun time, and it made me happy he had a grandma now. The evening came and went. Esme left shortly after dinner, and told me she was just one floor away if I needed anything. Liam had his bath and then was down for the night. Edward was still gone, and I had no clue when he would home.

Sometime during the night Edward came home, but I never heard him. It wasn't until morning when I woke that I realized he was in the bed with me. I didn't bother him since I didn't know what time he came home. Liam and I had a pleasant morning, and soon midday rolled around and then afternoon. At what crazy hour did Edward come home? At 2 o'clock there was knock on the main door and I opened it to find Alice. We didn't have any plans to hang out so her visit was unexpected.

"Hey" I answered trying to sound normal. I felt off since not being able to tell Edward what happened yesterday.

"Hello. I am here to get Liam. Edward texted me at 4:30 this morning to ask me if I could watch Liam while you train. Luckily his text didn't wake me up and I saw it when I woke up later. Jasper was out late too, but he is awake now so it's fine that the kids are running around. Why aren't you dressed?" She talked so fast and bounced from one topic to another that I really had to pay attention when she opened her mouth.

"Uhh…" Shit I didn't consider that Edward would get backup for Liam and I would lose my excuse to not go to training.

"Bella?"

"Sorry, Edward didn't tell me you would be watching Liam. He's still asleep so I thought I was going to have to cancel."

"You didn't did you?" She asked worriedly.

I could lie…..But before I could respond a voice I wasn't expecting spoke up.

"No, she didn't." Stephan.

What the fuck was doing here?

Since I was speechless, he filled us in.

"You didn't have a guard escort you down yesterday, so I came to offer my additional services. You can never be too careful." He said calmly, but I detected a double meaning underneath.

"Oh Okay." Alice chirped.

There was no way I was getting out of this. Well if he had the nerve to show up at my door and act like this then he is definitely going to get a piece of my mind once we get downstairs.

"Let me change real quick." I said flatly.

After switching clothes, I said my goodbyes to Liam and he was off with Alice. The elevate ride with Stephan was silent and a little awkward. I was waiting till we got to the padded room that had no cameras, before I unleashed my fury. Before the whole situation had me uncomfortable, but now I was pissed off and wanted answers.

Once we reached the room, I let him have it.

"Why the fuck did you show up at my door? You have some nerve." I was full of rage.

"Bella-"

"No, better yet, what the hell was yesterday about? What gives you the right to say those things to me? And why is my sex life with my husband any concern of yours?" I yelled.

He was silent and it made me want to punch him in the face.

"Stephan, you better say something or I swear to God I will shoot you myself."

"So, Edward is going to shoot me is he?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe, when he finds out." I spat.

"Oh so you haven't told him? Real communication you two have." He scoffed.

He is lucky I don't have gun or knife on me.

"I haven't had the chance to tell him. But the reality is that this concerns me and you. I thought you were my friend, someone I could trust, but apparently I was wrong."

"Bella, I am your friend and that is why I reacted like I did."

What the fuck.

"A friend tells you that you're a slut for sleeping with your own husband?" I asked with venom coating my words.

"I said things I shouldn't, I'll admit that. I approached it all wrong, but it was because I was surprised."

"Surprised?" I said while glaring.

"I didn't think he would push you both intimately. I figured it would be a good while, before…"

"He didn't push me to do anything! We talked about it and it was mutual. Everything was consensual."

"Did you think that maybe you were moving to fast?" He asked and I swore I saw care in his eyes.

"We are married!"

"But you haven't known each other long. Also with your past, with what happened, I figured it would take longer for you to be comfortable with… to be that intimate." He said hesitantly.

"And again my sex life isn't of your concern. But if you must know, I felt like I have known Edward for forever. He understands me and we have this connection that is unexplainable. I love him, and he never pushed me to do something I wasn't comfortable with. We took things at our own pace. I can see you are or were concerned, but I am fine."

Stephan didn't respond.

"Stephan, is there another reason you got upset?"

I hoped there wasn't. He couldn't be…jealous…..?

Could he?

"Bella, you are so pure and innocent. This life, the mafia, it isn't for you. What I'm trying to say is ….you're too good for this kind of life. I don't want it to taint you."

"You think I'm weak."

"No!" he practically shouted. "You are the opposite. You're strong and fierce. You deserve so much more."

I then realized he had moved close to me, and he reached his hand to my face.

"Bella…." The look in his eyes. Oh shit.

He moved closer and I knew what he was about to do. I swatted his hand away. He looked hurt, emotionally.

"Stephan, you need to leave. You will no longer train me. Only speak or engage me unless it's about something concerning your job. I don't want to be around you. I will inform Edward of everything that has happened when the time is right. I suggest you be prepared as the conversation he will have with you after will be unpleasant."

I looked into Stephan's pain filled eyes and part of me hurt.

Stephan then gathered his things, and without another word, left.


	27. Chapter 27

Author Note: Thanks everyone for all the support! I wanted to let all of you, my readers, know that there is about 7-10 chapters of this story left. So after this week there will be about two more weeks worth of updates. I know it's sad thinking this story will come to a close. But the good news is that I will be starting up another new story right after! About 100 of you guys have added me on your author alert list so for the rest of you….add me if you think you will like additional stories by me. I will put a summary and/or teaser of my new story at the end of this story once it is completed.

Now on with the story….

Chapter 27

EPOV

Married life has been great thus far. Bella has been the energizer bunny of sex, but I'm not complaining! The love fest was broken up when I got a call concerning the club. Some idiot who didn't work for me was trying to sell drugs at the club. To further his stupidity he got caught by an undercover cop. So I had to clean up the mess and make sure I wasn't implicated since I was the owner of the club. Yes, some of my guys did sell drugs at the club, but they were my guys! They were smart and didn't get caught. Anyways I handled it and then when the guy got bailed out, some generous person paid his bail *wink, wink* and then I had him taken to the warehouse where he was dealt with properly. Let's just say he will be missing his court date.

I hated having to run out on Bella. She was home sooner then I thought, so Esme was over to watch Liam. Bella acted like she didn't want me to go although she didn't voice it. I told myself I would talk to her when I got home, but I didn't realize that would 4:30 in the morning. I had woken up not to long ago. Bella was at training and Liam was at Alice's, since I did remember to take care of child care. So I am alone at the apartment, well I was alone until I heard the main door open.

"Bella?" She was home really early. I then got a good look at her. She looked upset and shaken up.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she looked at me with frantic eyes and then broke down crying. I picked her up and carried her to the couch.

"Bella, tell me what's wrong." What the hell happened?

She sniffled a few times. "You're going to be mad at me?" She said brokenly.

"Why would I be mad? Tell me what has you so upset." I said while tilting her chin up so our eyes meet.

"Edward, I should have told you yesterday, but you had to go to the club. So I put it off and then you came home late and your were asleep when he showed up."

"Who showed up?" Was it the Volturi? Did they get through?

"Stephan." She said bitterly. What they hell happened?

Bella then dove into the whole story. How Stephan got upset when he realized we had sex. For fuck's sake we are married! How she was going to tell me once she got to the apartment but I was leaving. Shit I felt horrible. I knew something was wrong, but thought she just wanted me to stay just to for the sake of staying. I didn't think one of my men would say and act like that towards her. Bella then told me how she was going to tell Alice training was cancelled but then Stephan showed up at the door. That mother fucker was really starting to piss me off. She then told me about there last conversation, and I was proud that Bella stood up for herself.

"So how mad are you at me?" Bella asked while avoiding eye contact.

"Bella, I'm not mad you. I am mad at myself though."

"Why?" she asked looking confused.

"Stephan was one of my men and you trusted him because I trusted him. I also then set up Alice to watch Liam when you actually didn't want to train because-."

"Edward, you couldn't have known I didn't want to train today. You didn't know what had happened"

"But I still should have come home sooner so I would have known. I should have realized something happened yesterday."

"Don't go all guilt-ridden Edward." Bella said giving me a look.

"But I feel guilty, Bella, and I should."

"What is going to happen to Stephan?" She asked quietly changing the direction of the conversation.

"He is going to regret even thinking those things about you." The anger brewed up in me.

"Just don't kill him."

I raised an eyebrow. Bella clearly understood how angry I was. I honestly did contemplate putting a bullet in Stephan's brain.

"I won't kill me." I said firmly. "But I do need to speak with Emmett and Jasper about this. They will make sure I don't do anything rash while at the same time making sure I'm not being too lenient." But I don't think I will be too lenient in this case,

"Okay, I need to go get Liam from Alice anyways." Bella said while standing up.

"Would you stay with Alice for awhile? Since Stephan is one of ours he still has access. And until I decide what action I will take, I don't want to tell the guards anything yet."

"Yeah, I actually like that idea." She said.

I escorted Bella to Alice's apartment and then went to meet Jasper and Emmett. I filled them in and they were surprised with Stephan.

"He is oddly protective of her…" Jasper stated,

"Protective?" I scoffed.

"Yes, that is why he reacted like that, though not justified."

"Well he needs to be gone." I said flatly.

"That is going to be hard to do." Emmett stated. "The introduction to the families is in two days. Stephan is a key guard and for Bella specifically. With the threat of the Volturi and Victoria MIA not knowing who's side she is on, we need all hands on deck."

"You expect me to let that mother fucker around Bella? For him to be in charge of protecting her?" I practically yelled.

"He is loyal and protective of her and that will be an advantage." Jasper said calmly. "After the introductions you can reassign him or dispose of him.

"FUCK!" I yelled.

"Think of Bella's safety. We need him to ensure that things go smoothly at the introductions. Being one man short could detrimentally affect us if things go south." Emmett stated.

And he was right. Fuck he was right. I had to think of Bella's safety.

"Okay, but I need to talk to him today and make it clear of his job. He will not speak to Bella unless absolutely necessary and he will treat her with respect. He will not cross the line again or so help me God I will end him on the spot."

"If you don't, I will." Emmett said with a smirk.

I then left to deal with the mother fucker that is Stephan


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

EPOV

I was pissed. Scratch that, I was livid. Who the fuck does Stephan think he is?

Emmett and Jasper were bringing him to the warehouse to "talk", yeah sure. We'll talk alright, but I may use my fists as a visual aid if you know what I mean.

I was stewing over everything that happened. Jasper said I needed to calm down before talking with Stephan. But after what that fucker did, there was no way I was going to calm down anytime soon.

I heard movement, and turned to the door. Jasper and Emmett were escorting the motherfucker in now. Jasper and Emmett set him in the chair unbound. We were here just to talk after all. I remained standing.

"Do you know why you're here?" I asked in a flat tone.

"I'm guessing… Bella?" Stephan replied trying to keep his voice normal but there was hint of something underneath.

"Yes, Bella." I knelt down to to his eye level. I looked at him with cold eyes. "What makes you think you can say and act like that and there not be consequences?" I said in an icy tone.

Stephan stiffened and then spoke. "I'm looking out for her. I care about her. I only have her best interest at-"

My menacing laugh cut him off. "You don't care about her. You are only looking out for yourself."

"I do care, unlike you" he spat. "All you want is sex. That fact that you have already slept with her proves that." He was angry now. Good.

"I didn't make her do anything she didn't want to do." I knelt down to his ear so only he would hear. "She quite enjoys taking my cock and screaming my name."

That riled him up just as expected. I suspected that he wanted to get in Bella's pants, and the best way to crack him was to taunt him. Don't get me wrong, I love Bella and don't normally discuss our sex lives with anyone muchless taunt with it, but in this case it was a means to an end.

"She wasn't ready." Stephan yelled.

"Oh she was ready let me tell you." I snickered and knelt down again. "The wetness was just running down her thighs when I stripped her wedding dress off."

I got the reaction I wanted. Stephan jumped up from his car and shoved me to ground.

I wanted a fight, but knew I needed him to initiate it for it to be justified with the audience we had. I got up and punched him square in the jaw and he stumbled back.

"Seems to me you're getting a little upset about my sex life, well Bella"s sex life to exact." I chuckled darkly.

Stephan lunged, but I was expecting it. When we made contact I forced him the ground. I started throwing punches left and right. Stephan was normally a good fighter and would have normally put up a better fight but he was letting his emotions overtake him. Me on the other hand was channeling everything I was feeling to the Edward mafia persona, the cold calculated killer. It was why I was saying those things about sex with Bella. It was all apart of the role.

After throwing in a final punch, I got up off of him. Emmett handed me towel to wipe the blood off of my knuckles and then hoisted Stephan to the chair. I walked over to Jasper.

"How far are you going to let this go?" Jasper asked.

"You're witnessing what's going on. Until he learns his place, he isn't leaving. " I said and then turned back to Stephan. He was a mess since I did a number on his face.

"Now tell me, Stephan, why is Bella's sex life so important to you? And don't give me the bullshit that it is because you care about her safety. She obviously consented and rather enjoys my dick, so don't keep bullshitting me."

Stephan was quiet, so I gave him a good punch to the stomach. That got him talking.

"I didn't think she would sleep with you soon. I was honestly surprised when she hinted that you all had sex." He coughed out.

"Why?"

"I know she was raped, because she told me. I also know about the situation about Liam's dad which she didn't tell me. I know she was in love with Liam's dad and then she was raped while she was pregnant. She thought Vladimir wouldn't love her after that." What the fuck?

"First of all she was not in love with him. Second of all, how the fuck do you know that Vladimir is Liam's biological father?"

"Because he is my brother." HOLY FUCK

"Excuse me?" I said clearly in shock.

"Vladimir is my brother. He came to me right after we took Bella. He explained that they had been in love and then she was raped while pregnant. This made her break off things and then go off the map. He has been trying to find her to fix things. When I realized that he was talking about Bella, I was surprised. I figured you two wouldn't be intimate for awhile. Vladimir is going to be at the family introductions and I was going to set up a reunion. He wants to see his kid and the wants to make peace with Bella. Then hopefully he would get the marriage between you two annulled. I thought if you cared about her then you would let her go and be happy. "

What the fuck. Stephan is Liam's uncle? And a stupid uncle at that. He had been lied to ten ways to Sunday.

"You fucking brother lied to you. Bella never loved him. He fucking raped her at a club when his boss didn't get the chance. He has been playing you."

"No. you're lying! He wouldn't." Stephan then jumped up and whipped out a knife lunging for me. I was quicker and put a bullet between in his eyes. His body hit the ground with a thud. I looked at his now lifeless corpse. The fucker has been lied to and couldn't accept it. He was still more emotionally involved then expected even considering the curcumstances.

"Well, now we're short a guard." Emmett boomed.

"Pull as many people as you can. We need more guards on Bella then planned. Vladimir is going to be there at the introductions and plans to do god knows what. Jasper run a check it see if its possible that the were half brothers. Vladimir is the half-Russian bastard of Aro connected to the Volturi and Russian mafia. How the hell could we not know Stephan was mixed up in something like that." I yelled.

"I'll start right away. What are you going to tell Bella?" Jasper asked.

"The truth, once I figure out what it is."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

BPOV

Liam and I stayed with Alice like Edward suggested. We stayed the entire day and once evening came I got a little worried. Edward still wasn't back, and I didn't know where he was or what was happening. Liam and I ended up crashing on the couch. Alice said she could get a crib for him, but I honestly just wanted him close. I was surprised I was even able to sleep, but I had a feeling that the mental and emotional exhaustion had finally wiped me out. I was woken up in the middle of night though. I heard the main door open, and I prayed that it was just Jasper coming home.

To my relief it was, and Edward was with him. I got up with Liam in my arms and went with Edward home to our apartment. After putting Liam in his crib, I turned to Edward for answers.

"So what happened?" I asked Edward, who was in the kitchen drinking what looked like whiskey.

"Do you want one?" He asked. I assume he meant the alcohol.

"Sure." If he was offering me whiskey, then it must be bad.

After he handed me the drink and saw me take a sip, he spoke. "Stephan has been in contact with Vladimir."

WHAT

"Vladimir spun him a story about how Vladimir and you were in love." he continued.

"Why would Stephan believe him. Why would Vladimir even contact Stephan?" I asked.

Edward took another sip of his drink. "Stephan and Vladimir are brothers."

HOLY SHIT. "What?! How? I thought Vladimir was the product of Marcus having an affair. How could there have been another child? They took the mother in captivity and possibly killed her after. How is possible there was another child?"

"Apparently she was pregnant with twins. Marcus had her kept in Italy and didn't know there were twins until the birth. He didn't tell her husband either. He kept the other baby, the youngest of the twins, a secret from the Russians. It took Jasper a lot of digging and a lot of favors to find the information. It all came back to the housekeeper that helped deliver the babies. Marcus kept Stephan in Italy, but never reveled that he was the father. Vladimir somehow found out and contacted Stephan when they were teenagers. They kept contact but eventually drifted, until Vladimir contacted Stephan recently."

"About me"

"Yes." I felt sick. Not only had Demetri had people looking for me, but also Vladimir.

"There is more Bella."

"What is it?" How can there be possibly more?

"Vladimir knows that Liam is biologically his son."

NO! NO! NO! I tried so hard to keep who Liam's father was a secret.

"How? Are you sure he knows? Are you positive?" I practically yelled.

"Yes, he told Stephan. He made it seem he wanted to be reunited with the love of his life and child."

This couldn't be happening. HE WAS LOOKING FOR LIAM. He didn't just want me, but Liam too.

"Could Demetri know also?" I asked.

"Were not sure."

Wait.

"Could that be why they are both looking for me? Could it be not be me they're after, but Liam?"

Edward's expression was one of pain. He had considered that also. "Possibly."

"Liam's just a child, a baby!" I shrieked. Tears were running down my face. Edward pulled me into arms and held me.

"Vladimir is Marcus's son. Marcus is the oldest in the Volturi family and his oldest is supposed to take over. Everyone, for of intents and purposes, thinks Marcus has no children, but if he were to claim Vladimir then Vladimir would take over next."

"Not Demetri."

"Exactly. Vladimir is Liam's biological father-"

I gasped. "Which makes Liam his heir and to the Volturi line."

"Yes." Holy mother fucking shit.

I pulled out of Edward's arms so I look into his eyes. "Do you think he will make a claim?"

"There is a possibility." He said solemnly.

"Demetri could see Liam as a threat."

Edward didn't respond, but his expression said everything.

"Oh my god." And I broke down sobbing again. People were trying to take my baby and possibly harm him.

"Bella, I will do everything possible to keep Liam and you safe. You have my word."

"Who all could know about Vladimir being Liam's biological father? And that Marcus could claim Vladimir as an heir?" I said between sobs. I was back in Edward's arms at this point.

"Well that is the good news. It seems no one, but Vladimir and Demetri knows at this point. Demetri doesn't want to tell anyone, because it wouldn't be beneficial to him. It actually would be very bad for him. Vladimir knows this is a dangerous game. Telling the wrong people, people loyal to Caius and Demetri, could get him killed. He is waiting till he can get enough support. So far, we think he only told Stephan, because that was the only person he trusted. Stephan wanted to help Vladimir, because of the sob story he was told."

"Why hasn't Demetri killed Vladimir yet?" I asked.

"Vladimir is under the protection of the Volturi and the Russians, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"Demetri would need a legitimate reason and one the families would accept."

"Well, fuck." I said.

"Yeah it is all pretty messed up. If Demetri and Vladimir would just kill each other, then our problems would be solved." Edward said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We're still trying to pin something on him. We were going to use the fact that Demetri was going to take you after I made a claim, but that still leaves Vladimir which right now is becoming a bigger problem. And Bella.."

"Yes?"

"Vladimir will be at the introductions tomorrow."

Well shit. "I knew there was a possibility he could be there, but I still hoped he didn't have a reason. The fact that he wants Liam now, just makes it worse." LIAM "Liam can't be there tomorrow, Edward! I know he is supposed to be, but we can't take the risk!"

"He won't be. We'll figure something out." As he held me tighter.

Edward had been my rock through all of this. My life had been pretty fucked up. I never thought being taken that night in my driveway would actually be the best thing that could have happened. What if Vladimir or Demetri would have gotten to me? And the truth was, I loved Edward. It was all a bad situation, but being in Edward's arms at this moment felt like the safest place to be.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

BPOV

Today was the introductions to the families. I hardly slept last night, and it took quite a bit of makeup to make me look well rested and non-zombie like. We were now arriving at the location of where the introductions would be held. It was my first time out of the building since that fateful night in my driveway. I was trying my best to keep it together, but I knew Vladimir and Demetri would be here. Victoria was also MIA, and we still had no idea why she killed Jessica. I had to tell myself to breath at times. One thing that comforted me was that Liam would not be at the introductions. We had a decoy in place. "Liam" would arrive in a stroller asleep and not be feeling well, but it was actually a life-like doll. It was actually a little creepy, it even moved and mimicked breathing. A nanny, who was actually a trained guard, would be with the Liam doll and make sure no one realized that it wasn't actually Liam.

I felt Edward's hand on mine as we pulled up to the door. I gave him a weak smile as we got out of the town car and went inside. He knew I was on edge, and even though Edward tried to hide it, he was too. He had called in a lot of favors last night. He thought it would be best to inform some of the ally families of the possibility of a threat. He didn't give any details other than the Volturi and associates may try to kidnap and/or harm Liam and myself. He assured me we could rely on our allies. As we went inside I felt a new wave of confidence overtake me. I realized I had to be strong. I had to be strong for Liam, Edward, and myself. All the guests were already here waiting for our arrival. The nanny pushed the Liam doll in the stroller, and I was beside Edward with his arms wrapped around mine. We smiled and acted like no threats surrounded us. I tried not to meet anyone's eyes as we trailed along. We stopped as we reached the rest of the Cullens. Alice had explained how things would go. I was to stay with Edward at the beginning. We would show me off to all the couples and I should only speak when spoken too. At a certain point, the men would break of and the women would stay together. The men would discuss business matters and such. The women would mingle and gossip. We made our rounds and it wasn't until we got to the Quilletes that I felt the nervousness return. I then made contact with him. Jacob. I didn't know what his reaction would be. The last time we spoke he wanted to claim Liam, and I knew none the wiser that he was apart of the mafia world. Now here I was, a mafia wife to another mafia. I was surprised when he smiled at me. He leaned in to man hug Edward and then leaned closer to me.

"Edward filled me. We'll keep you safe." Jacob whispered quickly.

I didn't respond verbally, but instead weakly smiled. I didn't know Jacob was one of the people Edward called, but I was grateful.

Other members of the Quileute then approached us and we began the task of introductions once again. After meeting the entire Quileute family, a question popped into my head.

"Edward who is the head of the Quileute family? Who didn't specifically name anyone when introducing like with the other families." I asked.

Edward's mouth was now smashed into a line. "Jacob."

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Jacob is head of the Quileute family."

"What! How? He isn't the oldest. What? How?" I started to ramble.

"I'm not sure of how exactly it works, but the Quileute's leadership is handled different. Keep in mind they do a lot of things differently." He said in a low voice.

Oh, right. They date their potential wives and once their pregnant they get married.

"Is Jacob married?" I asked.

"No. He hasn't had any prospects either. It's quite strange even for them. He will have to marry eventually though."

I tried to picture Jacob married, but it was hard for me to think of any girl I would approve of for him. We then moved on to meeting another family. Hours passed and Edward said we had meet just about everyone except the Volturi. Maybe they wouldn't show up? Just when I thought luck was on my side, I spotted the devil himself.

Demetri

He was with who I assumed was his father, siblings, and the rest of the Volturi family. Edward tightened his hold on me as we approached them.

"Edward, so good to see you." Said a man with jet black hair.

"Aro." Edward nodded then continued, "Let me introduce to you my beautiful bride, Bella."

Aro smiled. "Beautiful name." he said as he took my hand and kissed it. He honestly gave me the creeps.

"Quite fitting for her actually." Remarked a man who looked the same age as Aro, but had blond hair. "I'm Caius. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"She really is something Edward. Too bad I didn't find her first." Demetri. And the fucker was grinning as the words left his mouth.

Edward squeezed me a little tighter. "I'm a lucky man."

Demetri then picked up my hand and kissed it. "Pleasure to meet you, Bella." He said with an overly seductive tome.

I smiled even though I felt like throwing up. Edward was tense next to me, and I worried what he would do if Demetri continued with his antics.

"Now don't go flirting with another man's wife, my dear nephew. It's a good way to make enemies." The words came from who I assume was Marcus, the oldest. He looked the least intimidating of them all. His words were not in an antagonizing tone either. He was honestly warning Demetri and trying to keep the situation calm. His eyes were gentle and he looked at me like he knew me from somewhere. Or as if he was trying to tell me something?

Carlisle then walked over breaking up the party. "Business meeting." Was all he said.

Now it was time for all the men to leave and discuss "business" matters. I would have to be away from Edward and I hated it. We walked to a different area and then Edward stopped. He was watching the Volturi. All the men started to fill through a door. Demetri paused before walking through and winked at me. I'm pretty sure I heard a growl deep in Edward's chest. All the Volturi men were then through the door along with almost all the other men. Edward turned to me and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be in the same room with Demetri and if he leaves I will follow him regardless of what is going on." Edward said trying to comfort me.

"Okay. What about Vladimir?" I asked.

"My men haven't reported seeing him yet, but still be careful. He plans to be here. Do not be alone for any length of time." He said with a strained voice.

"I promise."

Alice and Rosalie then were on either side of me.

"We'll take care of her." Rosalie stated.

Edward then turned to walk to the meeting. Even though I was surrounded by people who were determined to keep me safe, I had a feeling something bad was going to happen

Author Note: Next chapter will be up tomorrow and most likely in the morning. I didn't want you all to wait too long in between these two chapters


	31. Chapter 31

Author Note: As promised a chapter this morning. Well it is morning on the East Coast of the United States. None the less, two chapters were uploaded less than 24 hours apart. I wanted some suspense for you guys, but didn't want you leave you all hanging for a long period of time.

Chapter 31

BPOV

Edward and the rest of the men had been in the "business" meeting for about a half an hour, but it felt longer. The nervousness had crept back and felt like it was going to turn into a full force hurricane.

"Bella, you're going to chew your lip off if you keep it up." Alice replied.

"I'm a little nervous." I said, trying to sound indifferent.

Alice raised her eyebrow. "A little?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not helping, Alice."

She let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I just want help you relax, and also make sure you don't do enough damage to yourself to require plastic surgery."

I laughed.

"See!" Alice replied perky-like. "It's working."

"Thanks Alice." I said with a smile.

"Shit." She replied under her breath.

"What?" I was on red alert now.

"Jane is walking over here. Let's make a trip to the ladies' room, shall we? If not, I may cut that bitch myself."

Alice could be a fiery pixie when needed. She linked her arm with mine and we headed to the restroom, well one of several. The restrooms were more like lounge areas, complete with couches and everything. After walking into the restroom, Alice checked to make sure no one else was in here, for safety reasons and also for privacy. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw that majority of my makeup was still intact, but I should probably touch it up. Alice was sitting on a lounge chair taking her shoes off so she could rub her achy feet. I was digging through my purse when I heard a shuffling sound. I whipped my head to the side and saw him.

Vladimir.

He had a syringe and was injecting Alice in the neck with whatever concoction was in the needle. Alice's panicked expression faded, her eyes closed and she slumped into the chair.

"You're a hard women to get alone, well mostly alone." He glanced at Alice during the last statement. "I expected more of a fight from her, but that is the beauty of these drugs." He said and looked at me. "Seeing as I only had one needle, I guess I'll get the fight from you." He said with sickly, evil smile.

My stomach was doing flips. Don't panic Bella. Panicking gets you killed. He said he doesn't have another syringe, so that's a plus. Or he could be lying and does have another, but wants to throw me off. Come on, Bella. Be strong.

"Cat got your tongue?" He said with a smirk.

"Go to hell." I said with hard tone.

"I probably am, but I plan to send a few people there before me." He said with indifference.

"Well see about that." I replied. I was holding my confidence together pretty well.

"Oh Bella, I don't plan on killing you today. I have other plans, one of which is going to put that tongue to better use."

I felt sick. The sick bastard wasn't done with me yet. Who know how long he planned to use and abuse me.

"Stay the fuck away from me." I said with as much as authority as I could muster up.

"Oh I'm not staying away." And with that he took a step in my direction, and I took a step back to match. "But I do have a question?"

What the fuck could he ask? I didn't respond so he proceeded.

"Where is our son? He said in a flat tone.

I was surprised he said "our" son, and not try to say Liam was just his.

"He is here, somewhere in the building, which I'm sure you already know. You know how these families are. They think the kids should be with a nanny." I said trying to keep my voice even.

He laughed, the fucker actually laughed. "That ploy may have worked for everyone else, but I know better. I know you better Isabella. I've watched you for a long time. You are very protective of our child. If he was here, you wouldn't have left his side, which makes me believe he isn't here in the building. At first, I didn't believe you would leave him in someone else's care, that you would be able to part from him. But then I thought about how selfless you are. You always put Liam's safety first. So even if it would break your heart to be away from him, you would still do it, because it would protect Liam." Fuck. He moved closer, but I didn't step back this time. "That is one of things I love about you Bella." He was moving closer again. "So selfless. So protective." He was now standing in front of me. He moved next to me and whispered in my ear. "You're perfect for me." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "We will be perfect together. You and Liam by my side as I'm the leader of the Volturi family."

He moved to kiss my neck. My breathing hitched and he must of thought I liked his touch. His hand moved my knee length dress up. I placed my hand on his guiding him to further raise it up.

"That's my girl. I knew you enjoyed last time." He kissed my neck as our hands hiked my dress to the desired spot. Well my desired spot.

I quickly grabbed the knife that was tied to my upper, inner thigh. I plunged into his gut since that was the closet thing. He had been distracted kissing my neck and trying to feel me up so it surprised him. I yanked the knife out so he would began to bleed out. But before I could plunge it another body part, I felt pain across my face.

He had hit or slapped me and with such force that I stumbled. Before I could compose myself, I felt another hit to my back. I landed on my stomach and partly caught myself. I had gripped the knife not wanting to drop it, but also being careful to not accidently stab myself.

"Bitch! Seems like you need a lesson in respect." Vladimir yelled. I felt him yank my dress and heard a ripping a sound. I turned to face him since being on stomach made vulnerable. As I turned more of my dress ripped, and it looked like my dress was now as short as mid thigh.

I tried to kick him, but he grabbed my ankle. I then used my other foot to quickly land a blow to his head.

"Shit." He yelled.

I used both of my ankles to wrap around his neck and slam his head into the floor like Stephan had previously showed me.

Vladimir was yelling profanities. Shit he was still conscious.

I scurried to get up, but felt a stinging pain on my leg. I looked down to see blood trickling on my calf. He had cut me.

Shit. He had a knife. I didn't think he had a gun. He wasn't stupid enough to bring one here. If he had got caught with a gun before finding me, he would have been killed on the spot. Only certain people were permitted to bring guns.

I gripped my knife harder and tried to turn around to face him. He continued to grab at me, trying to get me on my stomach in a vulnerable position.

"Stop fighting, Bella. You know I'm going to win. Just give in already."

That pissed me off and gave me the boost I needed.

With as much force as possible, I whipped and delivered a blow. He was on his back and I quickly straddled him and proceeded to stab him directly in the heart. I then saw his face register what happened. The light from his eyes faded. He was dead. Oh shit. I killed him.

I did it. Oh shit, I actually killed someone. I started to shake. I got off of his body and then realized I was crying. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Alice!

Just as I walked over to her, the restroom door opened.

-****;

EPOV

I didn't want to go the meeting, but I had to. It was required, even though I felt like saying "fuck it" and getting up. I'm not sure how long the meeting had been going on for. Maybe a half an hour? Just then then the door swung on and abruptly closed.

I was surprised by who stood in front of us. Not just because they had the balls to crash a mafia meeting, but I never thought I would ever see this person again.

Victoria.

Before anyone could draw their guns, Victoria delivered two shots into Demetri's chest.

Mayhem ensued. Guns were drawn and bullets fired. After an adrenaline filled five minutes, the smoke cleared. I leaned over the table to see Victoria's dead body on the floor. People were shouting, but I wasn't sure what was being said. I was still processing what just happened. Victoria, who had been MIA, showed to kill Demetri knowing full well that it was a suicide mission.

"Edward!"

What? Oh someone was yelling my name. I turned to see that it was Emmett.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Have you been hit?" He asked with worried filled eyes.

Had I been hit? I then saw the blood on my clothes. I didn't feel any pain, but adrenaline could mask it. I checked myself, but I was fine. I looked to my left and saw that Caius was dead. He had been sitting next to me. The fucker had been trying to intimidate me when we took our seats.

Emmett had been to my right, with Jasper to him, and then Carlisle. Carlisle and I always sat furthest apart in case we were both targeted seeing as he is the Cullen family leader and I'm his successor. I checked and all the Cullen men seemed to be fine. I then looked back down at Caius. Had I been the target and she missed? No, she killed Demetri also. I then looked around and saw that someone else had been hit.

"Marcus." Emmett said. "She pulled out a second gun, and managed to shoot Marcus and Caius at the same time. She was skilled. She took out three of the Volturi before being shot down.

I couldn't believe it. How the fuck did this happened?

Why though? Yeah Victoria had a vendetta against the Volturi, but to go down guns a blazing?

I didn't have to time to figure it out right now, though. I needed to find Bella.

"I need to check on Bella." I said.

"No one is leaving yet." Aro yelled.

"We need to check on the women. If there is more unwelcome guests, then they could be targeting the women." Garret said with authority.

"We can call for a guard." Aro replied.

"Yeah, because they have done such a great job not letting anyone into the building." Garrett scoffed.

Other men agreed with Garret. We designated who would go check on the women and who would stay and help with the situation in here.

I hurriedly left the room. I spotted my mom and Rosalie.

"Oh god! What happened. Are you hurt?!" My mom shrieked.

"No, I'm fine. Where's Bella?"

"The restroom with Alice. They have been in there for a little while." Rosalie replied. "I'll show you which one they went into to."

Rosalie led me to it. I didn't like the location. Someone could come from the other direction and not be detected. I opened the door and my breath caught.

Bella's eyes meet mine. She was bleeding, her dress was torn, and looked like she been through an ordeal. I then took in the scene in it's entirety. Alice was on the chair and looked unconscious. Vladimir was on the floor with a knife in his chest.

"I killed him." Bella said.


	32. Chapter 32

Author Note: I know it's been a longer than normal break in between chapters. I checked and it's been over two weeks. Any of ya'll think I was dead? I am sorry, but there was a mini family emergency and I had a family member pass away. I then had a series of smaller things happen, and it has been an exhausting two weeks. I am now fighting the cold from hell while it's literally 90 to 100 degrees outside. My little one is sick also so daily functioning is what I have been aiming for. I have no beta, so all mistakes are my own. (Since I feel like shit, there are bound to be mistakes.

Also, sadly this story is coming to a close. After this chapter, there will be one more chapter(and hopefully posted in the next day or two). I know *tears*. Will I do a sequel later? I honestly don't know. If I get inspiration for it, I will. As of right now, I will be working on a new story called "Is there a doctor in the house?" After I am done with that story, I may do a sequel to Mafia Smfia, but only if I get inspiration for a story line. I will post more info on my next story in the final chapter of this story.

Chapter 32

EPOV

I couldn't believe it. Bella killed Vladimir. Vladimir actually got into building. And he got close. Fuck, he was right on her! I snapped myself away from my thoughts

Focus.

I took a good look at Bella. Her dress was torn in a struggle, and you could tell she put up a fight. One hell of a fight. She had a cut marks and bruises were forming.

"We have to help Alice." Bella said through tears.

Fuck. I momentarily forget about Alice.

"Did he knock her unconscious?" I asked.

"No…. he drugged her with something. It's not supposedly be deadly" Bella said brokenly.

How did she know it wasn't deadly? Oh shit. The drugs. The torn dress. The mother fucker wanted to rape her. I clenched my teeth, but knew I needed to be calm before I asked her. I took a deep breath.

"Bella, did he?... I won't be upset with you…" I trailed off.

"No." She said firmly. "He tried though." Her voice was dead. She was detaching herself from it all.

"Bella, we will need to talk about this later, but I'm first going to help Alice."

I got out my cellphone and dialed Jasper.

"Yes?" Jasper answered.

"You need to get in here. Vladimir got through and to Bella and Alice."

"Alice!" He yelled.

"She's unconscious, but for the most part okay. We need to get her somewhere safe, and she still be needs to be looked at. She was injected with something."

"Where are you?"

I told him where we were and not even two minutes later Jasper was bursting through the doors with Peter, one of the families from Boston at his side.

Jasper and Peter tended to Alice and I turned back to Bella.

"We should get you of out here." I said softly.

Bella was staring at Vladimir's body, not uttering a word with a blank expression on her face. I feared she was going into shock.

I gently picked up Bella in my arms and took her outside of the room.

I carried her into the main room. Esme and Rosalie came running up as soon as they saw us.

"Oh God." My mother gasped.

I set Bella on a chair and my mother got to work on looking over Bella's scrapes and cuts.

Rosalie pulled me to the side. "Edward, did he?" With her worried expression, I knew she feared what I had feared, that Vladimir raped Bella, Again.

"No." I said firmly. "She said he didn't. But he got close and I think she is going into shock."

"Her mind is protecting itself. Giver her some time." Rosalie said softly.

"I don't want to leave her, but I need to let the others know what happened." I said in a hushed tone.

"We will take care of her."

I went over to Bella.

"Bella, I need to speak with some people."

Bella's head snapped up at me. "You're leaving?" she said with fear in her eyes.

"I'm not leaving the building. I am just going to let the other families know what happened." I said reassuring.

Tears started to form in her eyes. "I didn't have a choice. He was going to…."

"I know, and I need to explain that to the other families." I said hoping she would understand. I hated to leave her like this.

"But he was under protection…." She whispered.

"I know, but with everything that happened today they can't cover up so much."

Her eyes grew wide like saucers. "What else happened?" She asked worriedly.

"Some of the men were attacked." I said hesitantly.

"Oh my god."

"None of our family." I said reassuringly while rubbing her arm.

"Then who?"

"Some of the Volturi." I whispered.

Bella gasped.

"Demetri is dead." I said flatly looking her in the eyes.

A look of relief washed over her. "They're both dead. Finally. Wait… Who? Who killed him." She whispered.

"Victoria." I whispered.

"She shot up the meeting before being gunned down. They don't know who she is though. She got all that plastic surgery, remember?"

She nodded.

"As of right now, don't tell anyone that you know it was Victoria. Also don't tell them about your ties to Vladimir. Just say he was trying to hurt you and you don't know why. The families are going to want to speak with you at some point." I said while rubbing her arms.

"Okay." Was her response.

"You're strong Bella. It took a lot to do what you did. You were defending yourself."

She nodded.

"Here." I took my jacket off and draped it around her. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She nodded and smiled weakly.

I turned to Esme and Rosalie and gave them a nod.

I went back to the meeting room where all hell had broken loose earlier. The bodies had been moved and people were cleaning. I then moved to the adjourning room where the men of families who had stayed were.

"Everything good?" Someone asked.

"No, everything is not fucking good." I seethed. A got a few looks and some indicated for me to proceed. "My wife. My wife! Was attacked." I then sifted my gaze to Aro. "By one of the Volturi guards." Aro blanched. I had to pretend that I knew nothing about Vladimir and his past. I just had to be a pissed of Mafia husband who's wife was attacked.

Jasper then burst in the room with Peter by his side.

"And my sister-in-law." I practically yelled. "Jasper, how is Alice?" I asked

"Finally awake." He said through gritted teeth. "Aro, care to explain by a Volturi guard attached my wife? Injected her with God's know what? Then attack Bella, my brother's new bride." Jasper apparently got the memo about just being pissed too.

"Are you sure he was a Volturi guard?" Aro asked calmly, but I could tell he was on edge.

"We've seen him with your family numerous times as a guard. Now let me asking fucking again. Why was one of your men touching my wife!"

Aro was speechless.

Jasper pulled out his phone, fiddled with it then placed it on the table. "Maybe this will help jog your memory." Jasper stated.

On the screen was a picture of Vladimir's dead body.

"He's dead." Aro exclaimed.

"Yeah that mother fucker is dead. He attacked my wife, tried to rape her! She is a mess right now. Scratches and cuts, knife wounds, torn dress. I had to give her my coat she was so exposed. Luckily, I had my wife learn self-defense. I had her keep a knife on her. And thank God! She put that sucker in that mother fucker' heart."

Aro along with everyone else was speechless.

When Aro finally spoke he was calm. "I see."

"Is that all you have to say." Jasper yelled.

By now the rest of the men had gathered in the room and apparently heard the reports Jasper and I told.

Eliezer spoke, "You know what I think?" No one responded. "I think the Volturi family is behind it all."

"We were the ones attacked!" Alec yelled.

"Yeah I think it's a little fishy that Marcus, the oldest brother along with the next two in line were the ones taken out. That leaves you two to fight over who takes over the Volturi family." Eliezer said while pointing to Aro and Alec. "

Looks were exchanged throughout the room. I glanced at Jasper who gave me a look. Maybe this could work? I could run with "The Volturi Civil War" being the cause of today. Makes it even better that someone outside of the Cullen family came up with it.

"How does the attack on the women play into it?" Aro asked.

Peter spoke up. "Well it is one hell of a distraction and makes everyone run in circles. Also throws the suspicion off of you. Well it would have if we not have known it was a Volturi guard."

"Also the wife being presented being attacked?" Eliezer added. "Clever, very clever. But I think it's safe to say that the culprit is a Volturi family member. There is three Volturi men left, you two and Felix. And you two will be hashing out who takes over the Volturi family. All that power up for grabs."

"I still think we should talk to the women who were attacked." Aro stated.

"Why?" I practically yelled.

"They could shed some light. Any additional information could be helpful." Aro stated.

"I'll get them." I looked towards the voice. Jacob. He had been silent the entire time up until now.

"Wonderful idea." Aro said. "That way nothing is tainted."

"Tainted?!" I yelled. "You're just trying to save your sorry ass."

"Everyone needs to calm down." Said one of the Russians. "Edward I would like to speak with you while they get your wife."

I nodded and followed him to another adjoining room.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"One of the Russians." He wasn't a prominent family member so I didn't know his name. I actually never meet him till today.

"My name is Nikolai and we have similar interests." He stated.

"Such as?" I asked.

"For one protecting Bella and the child." I stiffened. "And also exterminating the Volturi family.

"Why do you have any interest in my family?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"Because there my family too."

"Come again?" I asked now thoroughly confused.

"I am apart of the Russians, you know this. You also know of Vladimir's history, his ties, and protection." He said calmly.

I reached for my gun, only to remember that I was unarmed. Only the guards had weapons today for the introductions. Part of the rules.

Noticing my movements, Nikolai spoke. "I am no threat. Yes, Vladimir was under protection, but he broke rules. He attacked your wife, and more then once." He said with a look. "I know what happened to her and know that the child is biologically Vladimir's. We will not retaliate for what Bella did. I see her actions justified. Honestly, she would be the only one able to kill him and not pay with her life."

"How did you fit into this."

"I'm Russian. I'm family." He stated simply.

"I've never meet you until today."

He sighed. "Vladimir was my nephew. His mother was my sister. I was the only to negotiate for her life and for Vladimir to be under protection of both families."

I never came across him the files Jasper gave me.

"I know what you're thinking. No there is no record of me. I took great lengths for it to be that way. I do know that your brother has been digging into my family. I have sat by because I knew you were protecting Isabella and the child."

"What happens?" I asked.

"Isabella and the child will be under protection of the Russians also. The child is technically my great-nephew. I want to make sure they are safe, but we will not interfere with their lives. Also I want to meet with the other families and want hits put out on the all Volturi family. I want them all dead. I can help with some families to agree and I assume you have pull with some others?"

"Yes." The Denali's, Quileutes and Boston family would definitely agree.

"The Volturi women will be collateral, with today's actions I think the families will not disapprove though."

"I agree." And I did. The entire Volturi family needed to wiped out.

"I will call the sit down. You go to your wife."

I went back to the other room and saw they were already talking to Bella. She still had my suit jacket on and seemed to be handling herself well.

"I think it's safe to say that it was self-defense." Peter said.

Aro didn't look happy, but hey he was fucked.

Garrett spoke up. "I think we should adjourn for the time being. No families go home though. We all stay within 50 miles of Chicago"

The others agreed. I got Bella and let Carlisle handle the formalities of ending the meeting. We headed home, holding her the entire way there. Liam was brought from his safe location and it's safe to say we were thrilled to hold him. Later when it was Liam's bed time, Bella finally asked the million dollar question.

"What happens now?"

"It will be taken care of. Everything will be fine." I stated.

"How do you know?" She asked with worry in her eyes.

I then told her about my conversation with Nikolai.

"Once everything is taken care of, hopefully things will settle down." She said hopefully.

"They will."

We then drifted off to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33- The Ending

**Author Note: So the first time I posted ch 33 I accidently put the previous ch. Sorry about the confusion.**

 **Author Note: Hello! Yes, it has been awhile and I apologize! Real life has been crazy, but I still feel bad that I have left ya'll hanging. This will be the final chapter. I know, it is sad! But I had planned for this to be the final chapter even back before I disappeared. There is a time jump, but it is a tiny time jump (a few months since last chapter's events). My writing style is little different for this chapter, just so you know! Also flashbacks!**

 **Thank you to sagajunkie for your encouraging inbox message. It really gave me a push to get back to this story. I tried messaging you back, but it kept saying it was spam. So you may have gotten 3 responses from me.**

 **Also shout out to Miller18 for your very straightforward review of "please update."**

 **Again I apologize for the wait. I will be posting a new story. Details will be in an author note at the end of this chapter/story. I am making a commitment to not abandon the readers again. Even when real life gets crazy, I have found that writing, posting, and getting the feedback from you all is therapeutic. And also I hate to be that writer that ditches everyone and leaves the readers hanging.**

 **I have no Beta so mistakes are my own**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 33

EPOV

Months later…..

Chaos tried to ensue after the introduction to the families. My family and several others did everything to keep order. The meeting with Nikoli helped. Having his backing, along with the rest of the Russians, helped win over the families that were not to friendly to the Cullens before. We had a sit down, and then another sit down, and then another. There had never been such an attempt and success of hits like there had been at the introduction to the families. The fact that three prominent members of the Volturi family were taken out at once and in the midst of other families, had everyone shaken up. It made some people wary and others paranoid. So many questions loomed, but I was able to get the families to side with my reasoning. It helped that I had evidence, well fabricated evidence, that Aro was responsible for the hits on Demetri, Cauis, and Marcus. Also there was evidence linking the rest of the Volturi family to knowing about the hits and being involved. Shit, there was even evidence that Aro was responsible for the attack on Bella (and inadvertently Alice). It was all lies of course. But it made sense to all the other families. How else would a major hit like that take place? And in the setting it occurred? An in-family issue made the most sense once you really thought about it. Also having "evidence" really helped.

How did I manage to get all the evidence, you ask? Well I had a very interesting package arrive for me the day after the introduction to families.

(Flashback)

I stumbled into the kitchen to get coffee, hoping the caffeine would help with the exhaustion. Three cups of ridiculously strong coffee later and I was good. Bella and Liam were still asleep. The emotional distress had exhausted Bella and Liam had feed off of it making him spent. Before I could contemplate what to do next, my phone rang and alerted me that a package for being me was being sent up. I wasn't expecting anything, so I was on a slight alert.

After getting the brown box, I went into my office to open it. What if it was a bomb? But who would want to kill me? Well I am in the Mafia…

I took a deep breath and dug my box cutter into the tape. Inside I found documents and pictures that tied the Volturi family to the killing of their own. It made the mastermind behind it all Aro. It left a trail that spoke how he wanted to uproot his brothers to take over as head of the Volturi family. Victoria had all that plastic surgery so no one, except my family, knew her true identity. All of it was great. It was just what I needed. Question was "Who the fuck sent this to me?" At the very bottom, I found a note in an envelope.

 _Edward,_

 _You will be receiving this after I am dead. I would be a fool to think I could survive what I have gotten myself into. In truth, it is a suicide mission. I just want my revenge. After I get it, I have no reason to live. I have spent the last several years trying to achieve my goal, and once it is complete then my time is done. So I will go out with bang, literally. But I know you, Bella, and Liam will benefit from my death. If I am to die, I would rather have it so that some good will come out of it. I know it will help keep you and your family safe. Inside this box, contains fabricated evidence to tie Aro and the rest of the Volturi to putting the hits on their own family. This will cover everything and all questions from the other families will be answered. It is up to you though to make sure the rest of the Volturi family goes down. Call as many sit downs as you have to. Make sure the other families agree to kill all of the rest of the Volturi family. Wipe them out like they wiped out my family._

 _Don't fuck it up._

 _V_

 _P.S. Jessica was going to snitch, so that it was why I slit her wrists._

I picked up the phone to call a sit down.

(end of flashback)

Victoria provided the necessary evidence and I used it to the full advantage. Because Aro took out a Don without approval through a sit down, the punishment for him was death. Since the rest of the Volturi family was involved, they could be taken out also, technically. But that it where the issues occurred. Some families weren't so keen on putting hits on the women. They were no children in Volturi family, thank God. I wouldn't kill a kid. But the women were guilty. Even though women are technically protected, if certain rules are broken then a hit is justified. Once that issue was taken care of, another occurred. Could we really take out an entire family? Sure we could do it, but should we? Eradicate an entire mafia family? That was the hardest issue to overcome with some families. But at the end of it all, we reached an agreement. Now the question, "How to go about killing a family and not draw attention?"

I picked up the newspaper that showed my handiwork. Well it was Jasper's idea and some other families helped with technicalities, but at the end of it all I was just happy to be apart of the Volturi extinction. The newspaper was a few months old at this point.

The headline read. "Prominent Family Dies in Airplane Crash."

Yep, that's write an airplane crash. When those things fall out of the sky, the chance of survival is slim. We rigged the engine to fail, but had a backup plan in case it didn't work. The Volturi family decided to try to flee the country after getting wind that the other families were going to put out hits . Of course the other families figured it out, but saw it as an opportunity. It was clean and we ensured there were no innocent casualties. Yes, the headline read "airplane" but in realty it was a private jet. The only non-Volturi was the pilot, who we graciously switched out with a Russian ally who parachuted to safety before the jet went down. It was a beautiful plan and went down without a hitch. We had the plane go down in a non-inhabited area, because we didn't want innocents to get harmed. The Volturi family was apart of various business and prominent members in their community so we really had to cover our ass. We knew their deaths would make the papers, regardless how they died. Dying in an airplane crash, even if it is a whole family, doesn't raise a lot of suspicion. To make it even better, we loaded Cauis, Marcus, and Demetri's bodies in the cargo hold. One for dramatic effect(the whole family going down in burning glory together). Second reason was in the off chance they looked for dental records to identify the bodies. We already had tickets purchased in Cauis, Marcus, and Demetri's names so it looked like they were traveling with the rest of the Volturi family, instead of dying previously. We had kept their bodies on ice and told the rest off the Volturi every family was doing their own investigation. It all went down beautifully. We had all the families, except the Volturi, in on it but still. I was glad to be rid of the Volturi. My family, especially myself, got to have a big part in it. First, being my wife was attacked my them, according to the evidence. Second, they took out their family members at our introduction to the families. Victoria, God rest her soul, was a genius for taking out Marcus, Aro, and Demetri like she did.

The Vladimir issue was pure coincidence. We figured out how he got in to the introductions and blood was shed for that. Victoria had no part in helping him. It was just a coincidence. They both chose ample times to strike and it happened to be that the same time and place.

I sat the newspaper down with a smug look on my face. Words couldn't express how happy I was to be rid of the Volturi family. Life now was pretty good. My business, both legal and illegal, were doing great. No immediate threats were on my and family. We were happy. I was happy.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!" I yelled.

The door opened to reveal Bella.

"The party is starting in 15 minutes. I was just checking in to make sure you hadn't lost track of time." She said with a smile

"I wouldn't miss this party for the world." I replied.

"Okay. I will see you in a few." She said and then left.

I finished up and went to join everyone else. It was Liam's second birthday party and Bella went all out. He didn't have much a first birthday, so Bella wanted to make up for that. Also Alice loves to plan parties so she had a big part. Liam was really into animals, specifically zoo animals. I don't mean petting zoo. I mean the actual zoo, like tigers, elephants, and zebras. So what better then to have a zoo themed party?

"Daddy!" Liam ran up to me and I scooped him up. "Zeba!"

"You want to see the zebras?" I asked

He nodded his head eagerly with a smile plastered on his face.

Bella was standing there with a smile. "He's been loving the animals."

"I knew he would." I said with a smirk.

"Okay Mr. Let's bring a zoo to our house." She said with a laugh

"Hey, they're all baby zoo animals. A baby tiger won't maul anybody."

Bella gave me a pointed look. So I may have originally said to bring the adult animals too. Bella and Alice convinced me that the babies would be much safer, especially if they somehow escaped.

"I'm still surprised we are even allowed to have the animals on the property since they are exotic." Bella stated.

"It is all about who you know." I said before kissing her cheek.

"Zeba!" Liam exclaimed again.

"To the zebras!"

Several hours later, we were tucking Liam into bed. He had one hell of a party and was spent.

Bella and I made our way into the living room, but before I could sit down she spoke.

"I have a final gift." She said with a smile.

"The birthday boy is passed out. I am sure he can wait till tomorrow."

"It's not for him. It's for you." She said with a playful voice and a mischievous smile.

"Me? It's not my birthday." I said with confusion, but was intrigued.

"No, but since we having been giving gifts today, it seemed the best time to give you a special gift." She said with smile.

"Okay…" I replied.

Bella grabbed a small box from the shelf and handed to me.

What the hell could it be?

I opened it and inside were two objects. The first was a gray picture with a little bean-like object in the middle. What was it? I then looked at the other object. It was a small white stick. I looked at it closer. Two pink lines. Holy shit! I looked back at the picture. I looked back at forth as it all clicked in my head.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" I exclaimed!

"I am!"

I grabbed Bella and kissed her before and pulling her into my chest. Emotions overcame me and I was lying if I said I didn't feel a little misty eyed

Life at that moment was even more perfect.

The End

A **uthor Note:**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the ending! It was shorter then expected, but I didn't want to add unnecessary fluff just to make it lengthier.**

 **I will be posting a new story! It will be called "Is there a Doctor in the House?" The first chapter will be up within a week or less.**

 **The summary is below (kind of sucks, still working on it) and after it I have some answers to some potential questions you may have.**

 **Summary: Bella is an emergency room doctor who doesn't always play by the rules. One night a gunshot victim is brought in and Bella feels protective over him. She realizes he may be one of the most feared men in New York, but that doesn't stop her from trying to help him. In doing so, she finds herself mixed up with some unsavory characters who aren't just going to let her go.**

 **Crime. Drima. Kidnapping. Mobward. Darkward. Canon Couples EPOV BPOV**

 **Is this a mafia story? Yes**

 **How similar is it to your other mafia story? They are completely different. The structure of the mafia is different and is unique to this story.**

 **Will be there kidnapping? Yes, but again it will be different then my previous story. Each story will be unique**

 **Will Bella and Edward be different? Bella will be more independent and not as emotional. Edward will be a lot more darker. Honestly, he will be a jackass in the beginning and some may hate him the beginning. Edward and Bella will have more of a buildup and not take to each other so easily like they did in Mafia Smafia.**

 **Will there be any other prominent Twilight characters? Yes, but I will not tell you who.**

 **How will this story be similar to Mafia Smafia? They will be similar in writing styles, although I will expanding my writing style. I will have both Edward and Bella's point of view, But it will be just Bella's for the first several chapters. Also I love a good backstory. I will not lay out the backstory of the characters from the beginning. It will enfold gradually in the story and there will be 1 or two big reveals. That it is what I prefer I write (and read)**

 **How much will you update? Once a week. The chapters will be between 2,0000 to 6,0000 words**

 **Plot Warning**

 **Also there will be medical and military references and story lines in this story. While I will try to keep it realistic, I will be taking some creative liberties. This is a work of fiction. Also there will be dark themes. This a mature story for mature audiences.**


	34. author note

My new story is up!


End file.
